Tales from the Sea
by glittergirl20
Summary: Multiple one shots about Finnick and Annie. Chapters are not connected and there is no timeline just some nice Odesta tales. Requests are always welcome!
1. True Love

**A/N: Hello all! This is going to be a bunch of one shots about Finnick and Annie. This is more of a side project because I have other stories, but I will still have fun with this! I will take requests if you want me to write about something in particular just message me or comment. They are not necessary but happily accepted.**

**Now onto the show!**

* * *

**True Love.**

Finnick awakens and looks to his left to see a still sleeping Annie.

He sighs at her beauty. Even when Annie is sleeping with her hair a matted mess he thinks she is the most beautiful person, no the most beautiful thing his eyes have ever seen.

Annie doesn't see herself that way which Finnick can't comprehend but, he doesn't understand why people fawn over him.

Finnick Odair is obviously more attractive than the average fellow but, he has never seen himself this way. Maybe, it is because he doesn't want to or maybe he doesn't have the ego everyone thinks he does. He does know the effect he has on people, so he uses it to his advantage. After all, not many people can use their charm to get people to spill their deepest secrets but, he can.

He looks back at Annie. He looks at her like every girl wants to be looked at. A look full of love. A look that says he only has eyes for her. A look that says I will protect you and I will never leave you. A look that says you're the most important thing ever and I can't live without you. Annie can't see this look right now but, she gets that look whenever Finnick looks at her.

He is focusing on her chest rising and falling and her relaxed facial features. He can still see the dark circles under her eyes that never seem to go away.

The Hunger Games took sleep away from Annie Cresta. This poor girl has almost never slept trough the night since those games. If she can sleep at all. Which is why Finnick loves to watch her sleep. He loves that peaceful look on her face because that face doesn't have peace for long.

Sleep isn't the only thing the Hunger Games took from Annie Cresta, oh no. No, sleep is the least of her worries. She may have nightmares but that can't compete with what happens when she is awake

The Hunger Games took a big chunk from Annie Cresta, more than most. It could have been because she didn't know what to do. It could've been because she was too good, too pure. Or it could've been that she saw her District partner brutally beheaded. It doesn't matter to her why she is the way she is now. What happened, happened and she can't change that. No matter how much she wished it could.

The only thing Annie cares about more than Finnick is her sanity. The small strand she is still holding onto.

Finnick doesn't find her as insane. She has brief moments where she isn't aware of her surroundings or checks out to avoid her pain and fear. But, Finnick doesn't care because he stills sees the girl before the arena. The gentle girl, the kind girl, the honest girl, the girl who didn't deserve to be there. To be fair none of them did, but Finnick thought there was something about Annie. Something that made him feel that she shouldn't be there, more so than any other tribute. He didn't expect her to win, her 'victory' was more of a stroke of luck than anything else.

Finnick only felt sorry for this poor girl at first, he thought she was all gone, just an insane shell of body. After he spent more time with her well… he could see the girl he met at the Capitol was still there. The gentle, kind, honest, and nice girl. But, there was one thing she wasn't and could never be again… pure. She has seen too much to ever be that again.

People always think that Finnick and Annie's love is strange. Why would the man everyone wants settle for someone who is crazy?

Finnick doesn't know the answer to this himself but, he does know that he didn't settle and that she isn't crazy. She is just unstable, not 'normal.'

It took Finnick a long while to fall in love with Annie Cresta. He only started seeing her because he pitied her. He also noticed that he had a different effect on Annie, maybe it was because he was in an arena. Maybe it was because she felt safe with him. Or maybe, just maybe it was because she loved Finnick all along.

Finnick starts to see Annie's peaceful expression fade. It turns to one of fear. He shakes her shoulder gently knowing that if he wakes her up before she starts screaming it will be easier to calm her down.

Annie's eyes bolt open and she backs away from Finnick in confusion, thinking that he is going to hurt her.

"Annie." He says gently. Not moving forward, afraid it will make her alarmed.

"Annie." He says again. She is looking at Finnick puzzled as if trying to figure out his intentions.

"Annie, it's just me. It's just Finnick." He says gently.

Annie crooks her head to the side and studies him. She hasn't said anything yet. She's too afraid.

"Annie." Finnick says gently again. Although he is getting worried because she isn't speaking.

She puts her hands on her face from confusion. Her mind is having conflicting thoughts. She is wondering if this is still part of her dream. She is wondering if this is a ploy. Wondering if Finnick will attack her, or wondering if this is real and Finnick just wants to help her. She starts crying at her own confusion.

"Annie." Finnick says and this time he moves towards her. This causes a yelp to come from Annie's lips but, Finnick doesn't stop. He encircles his arms around her and rubs her shoulder.

Her body stiffens, still confused, but Finnick doesn't let go.

"It's okay Annie." He whispers and kisses her forehead. "You're safe here. You're safe here in District Four. You're safe here in your house. And most importantly Annie, you're safe here with me."

Annie removes her hands from her face. Her cheeks are sparkling with tears that Finnick soon wipes away.

"Finnick." She finally says. It is a faint whisper but Finnick heard her.

"Yes?" He whispers and kisses her cheek.

She leans into him and closes her eyes and breathes in and out steadily, no longer confused, but still afraid. She doesn't know of what, she fears it is herself. Afraid that one day she will be so far gone that no one, not even Finnick can help her.

"Are you okay?" He whispers in her ear.

"For my standards yes, I'm okay."

"Annie." He says and puts his finger under her chin so she will look up.

"Yes?" She whispers.

"There are no 'Annie standards' there's just…" He pauses not knowing what to say.

"I'm waiting." Annie smiles wanting to hear what excuse he has come up with this time to make her feel sane.

"You're not special enough to have your own standards Annie." He kisses her forehead.

She smiles at this statement even though it is untrue everyone has standards but she knows what Finnick means.

"I love you." She says at a normal tone now, no longer afraid or confused.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"But why?" She asks catching Finnick off guard.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks confused.

"Why do you love me?" She asks.

"I don't have enough time in the world to explain that Annie." He says and brushes her hair behind her ear.

She smiles but, still wants to know.

"Finnick." She says making it obvious she wants him to say something.

"Love can not simply be explained Annie. I just know that I never want to be away from you. I know that you have a hold on me that I couldn't break even if I wanted to. Even though it isn't always happy fun times, I couldn't stop it because I could never stop loving you just like I could never stop breathing." He says. Annie is still smiling, but she isn't completely satisfied with this answer.

Finnick knows this so he pulls her close. They are so close that their lips are almost touching.

"Besides, Annie this is true love. Do you think this happens everyday?" Finnick asks smiling.

A smile starts to form on Annie's lips.

She touches her lips to Finnick and kisses him.

She pulls away but not very far.

"No." She says smiling.

"That's why this is so special and can't be described." He says and kisses her forehead.

She smiles again and says the four words she loves to say.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Another one I know, I know, I just wanted to say I don't usually write in this tense mostly because I end up switching between past tense and present tense oops! I'm more of first person writer. I did reread it more than once so I hope I did an okay job. Thanks for reading! **


	2. You Know of Me

**A/N: This is in Annie's POV**

* * *

**You Know of Me.**

"Annie Cresta!" I hear the escort shout into the microphone.

I can feel the blood drain from my face. I feel like it is going to my feet.

It is almost as if I forgot how to walk. My legs are shaking and I know if I start walking I will fall on my face.

"Come up Miss. Cresta please don't we shy!" Our escort shouts from her blue lips.

The person next to me shoves me so I am front and center.

"There she is!" The escort shouts with joy.

I swallow hard and walk probably as slow as possible. I don't really care that the whole country is watching right now. I just don't want to fall on my face.

I walk up the stairs and hear it creek along the way.

I catch Finnick Odair roll his eyes at me. I want to go over and shout at him.

He knows what it is like, he is the youngest victor ever he shouldn't roll his eyes at this. But I, shouldn't be surprised because he boast about winning any chance he gets. He also has many women fall at his feet. From the Capitol, from, District Four and I'm assuming everywhere else in Panem. I don't know if he sees girls from here but, everyone knows what he does when he travels to the Capitol. Going off and seeing his female admirers never seeing the same face twice. There is a rumor that he makes them pay for his time. I hope that is not true.

The ego on this nineteen year old is so huge it is comical.

"Now, Miss. Cresta, how does it feel to be the female tribute for District Four in the 70th Annual Hunger Games." Our escort asks.

"It feels unreal, almost like a dream." I say. I want to say nightmare, but I don't want to paint myself as some weak girl. Even though my knees are shaking and all I want to do is scream.

The escort calls the male tribute but, I'm not listening. I'm watching Finnick Odair who has a strange expression on his face. He leans in and whispers something to one of the other victors. An elderly women, I think her name is Mags. He pulls back and smiles at me. He must know I'm watching him.

"Now shake hands!" Our escort shouts.

We do and then get escorted to say our goodbyes. Then we get escorted to a train, to be taken to the place where I will die.

My eyes are stinging from the tears I've just shed.

I sit in what I am assuming is the common room. There is crystal, stained glass, fancy woodwork, and multiple chairs.

I sit on one of the chairs and run my fingers against the plush fabric. I close my eyes and focus only on that.

When I open my eyes I see Finnick sitting across from me smiling that smug smile. He is looking at me like a piece of meat.

"Hello, Annie was it?" Finnick says. I've never really heard him speak before. His voice is soft and almost kind. I wonder if he is playing me.

"Yes that's my name." I mutter.

"Good, that's good." He smiles.

"Yes my name is so interesting." I mutter.

He smiles.

"Of course it is." He smiles again.

I cross my arms.

"Finnick Odair, I don't care what you want, but I don't have enough money for your time."

He looks taken aback by. this.

"Oh, Annie." He says playfully. "You don't have to buy me because I'm supposed to help you." He walks over and sits next to me. He leans into me and is so close I can feel his breath on my face. "No mater what that might be." I shiver. I know what he is implying.

"Can you be around any girl without trying to get them into your bed?" I ask annoyed.

He smiles

"Annie Cresta where would the fun be in that?" He asks. I know it is a rhetorical question but I can feel my blood boil.

"I hate you." I say causing him to smile.

"Really? What else do you hate?"

"I hate that I have to spend my last few weeks of my life around some rapey creep."

"Rapey creep?" He smiles. He is almost laughing at this comment. "I have been called many things, but never that."

"Well, there is a first for everything."

"Tell me Annie Cresta, how can you hate someone you don't know?"

"I know you." I say.

"No you don't. You know _of_ me." He smiles.

"Same thing." I mutter.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Is it?" He smiles.

"I-

"Tell me Annie, if you know me so well what's my favorite color?-

"I-

"My hobbies?"

"I-

"Favorite food?"

"I-

"I'm pretty sure all those answers are no. Am I wrong?" He says with that smug look. He looks so pleased with himself. I can see it especially in those famous sea green eyes.

I don't say anything. I just look at my hands.

"I'm right, hence your silence." He pulls my head up with his finger. He isn't as close anymore which I am thankful for. "You see Annie you know of me, you don't know me." He smiles.

I roll my eyes

"Who cares, your reputation and attitude speaks for itself."

He stands up.

"You shouldn't listen to the whispers of others." He says and starts to walk from the room but stops when he is near the door. "Green." He says looking at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That's my favorite color, but not any green Annie Cresta. Sea foam green. Right as the waves roll in, that's what it is." He says with that smug smile and leaves the room.

I sink back into my seat.

I can't believe the rest of my life will be spent listening to that smug bastard. He was right about one thing though… I don't know him, I just know of him.

I wonder if the whispers of Finnick Odair are true.

I scoff.

"Of course they are." I whisper.


	3. A Good Mom

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

* * *

**A Good Mom**

I hold my son in my lap and we sit at the kitchen table.

"What's this letter?" I ask.

"F."

"Yes can you write it for mommy." I ask and kiss the top of his head.

"Good job." I say. "This letter?"

"I."

"Yup can you write that one too."

He nods and does it.

"Good job and this letter?"

"N."

"Write it for me."

I stop him.

"Not like that it goes the other way. Like this." I say and show him. "Try again." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Good job." I say because he does it correctly.

"Thank you mommy. Can I-

"We're almost finished then you can go play."

"Oh-Kay mommy." He says disappointed reminding me of Finnick.

"You're just like your daddy sometimes."

He looks at me in awe when I say this.

"Really."

"Yes." I say and kiss him.

"Two more letters and then you can be done."

"Okay."

"This one?"

"C."

"Write it for mommy." I smile. "Good, last one."

"K." He says.

"Good." I write them all out. "Do you know what that spells?" I ask.

"That's my name."

"Good job." I say.

"Mama."

"Yes baby."

"You don't call me that all the time."

"No because you have the same name daddy does. It will be confusing so we call you Nick instead."

"But mama when I'm being bad you call me Finnick. Does that mean daddy is always doing something bad?"

"Yes it does." I hear Finnick say and I roll my eyes.

"Daddy!" He says and jumps off my lap and runs towards him. Finnick picks him up and walks him back over here.

"Is mama really always mad at you?"

"Of course not." He says and sits down next to me. "She loves me so much." He says and kisses Nick. "But, Nicky you have to understand that mama is a very complex person. "

I roll my eyes and look at them. The two important men of my life.

"Finnick." I say. They both turn this way. The striking resemblance between them is uncanny.

"Yes?" He asks smiling.

I look at Nick and run my fingers through his bronze hair.

"Baby why don't you go upstairs and play." I say.

"Okay." He smiles. "I love you!" He shouts. I watch him walk upstairs.

"What's wrong Annie?" Finnick asks.

I get up and hug him. He kisses the top of my head.

"Were you okay? I wasn't away too long was I?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"I was okay." I say.

"But?" He says knowing there is more..

"I could feel the paranoia building up Finnick." I whisper into his chest.

Panic attacks, anxiety attacks, paranoia attacks, I don't know what it is, all I know is I get a sense of impeding doom when Finnick is away for too long.

I don't like this feeling but even though the Hunger Games have been gone for years the scars are still there and they aren't going to go away. The nightmares still happen just not as often.

"Well nothing happened you were fine." He whispers in my ear and rocks me back and forth.

"I don't want him to see me like that though Finnick. Not again." I whisper and hold into him tighter. I say referring to times I have lost it. It doesn't happen very often. It usually doesn't happen when Nick is around. It's usually at nighttime but there are those rare occasions when it does happen around him.

"Don't worry Annie it is what it is."

"That's it." I let go of him. "That's your advice, 'it is what it is'." I say.

"Annie, I didn't mean it like that don't twist my words." He says gently and strokes my hair.

I close my eye and breathe in and out.

"I knew what you meant Finnick, but it's not normal to start screaming and crying in front of your child."

He shrugs.

"Can't change fate, besides does he seem all bothered by it right now."

"No, but it hasn't been in front of him in awhile."

"Don't worry Annie." He says and kisses my forehead.

"But-

"When it happened last time and I went to see if he was okay or if he had any questions. He only had one Annie, and it was 'is mommy okay'." He kisses my forehead. "He's okay Annie, he was just worried about you."

"A child is not supposed to worry about their parent, it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Like you never worried about your parents."

"No, not when I was that young."

"Annie, come on that kid upstairs loves you more than me I think."

"Don't think that Finnick."

He smiles.

"Okay." He says and kisses my forehead.

"But Finnick-

"Yes?" He asks.

"What if people….

"What?" He asks confused. Then it's like a light flips in Finnick's head."Annie, no one is going to take him away from you. You're a good mom, the best." He whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek.

I lean back into his chest.

"That's because I'm the mother of your child."

"No, it's because it's true. Besides, since when is Nicky just _my_ child." He pulls me back.

"I guess. You did just say he loved me more though."

"I love you Annie." He says.

"I love you Finnick." I whisper back and kiss him.

"Yuck." I hear and both of us turn towards him.

"Yuck?" I say teasing him. "Don't you like Mama's kisses." I say and pick him up and start kissing him on his cheeks. I sit down on the couch and place him on my lap. He hugs me.

"I love you mommy." He whispers and I rub his back.

"I love you too baby, I love you too."

"Do you love daddy." Finnick says sitting me and starts to tickle him. "Do you love daddy?" He says while tickling him.

"Yes, yes I love you daddy." He says between giggles.

"Good." Finnick says and pulls him on his lap. "Because daddy loves you too." He says and kisses him.

I look at them and smile.

"I love you both."

They smile and both kiss me on the cheek.

**A/N: Hello all and thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying these little one shots! I am also happy to take requests if you want to read about something in particular but, not necessary I already have multiple ideas cooking. Once again thank you for reading!**


	4. Your Friend

**Your Friend. **

Finnick Odair is sitting outside his front porch enjoying the sunny day. He is in the rocking chair going back and forth, back and forth.

He looks across the way in Victors' Village and sees Annie Cresta sitting out on her front porch.

Finnick notices she is flinching and is looking down at her lap.

Annie knows Finnick is looking at her. Annie came back from the Capitol a month ago after becoming a victor. Ever since then all she has wanted to do is to talk to Finnick again. She hasn't since she came back though.

The only reason she wants to talk to Finnick is because she thinks it will make her feel better. Finnick stayed with her on the train ride home and she felt safe and somewhat sane. She just doesn't have the courage to go up to the _great_ Finnick Odair.

Despite Finnick not speaking with her for a month he wants to talk with her. The only reason he hasn't is because he feels like it has been too long. He feels like the window of opportunity has closed.

Despite this fact he knows Annie needs someone because he can hear her screams.

Annie has a loving family that can take care of her but, they can't help her as much as Finnick can because he knows what it's like to be in an arena. He knows what it's like to watch someone get murdered.

Annie doesn't know what it feels like to kill because she has no blood on her hands. She didn't kill a soul. Which was a first in Hunger Games history. Annie Cresta was not supposed to come out alive and yet she did. At a price though and that is why she is more effected than any other victor. She's too good.

Finnick looks at Annie one more time and then heads back inside. Once again leaving Annie alone.

Annie watches him close his door and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

She is hoping one day she will get to feel the comfort of Finnick again.

* * *

It is raining buckets outside on a gloomy District Four day.

Finnick is sitting inside watching the rain roll down the windows. He doesn't have anything better to do. Besides, he finds it somewhat relaxing.

However, Annie Cresta does not feel the same way. She is all alone in her house and any form of water seems to scare her even taking a shower is difficult. She did almost drown to death so it is justified.

She is sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with her knees pressed to her chest and her hands over her ears.

The thunder and lighting strike and she lets out a whimpering sound. She just wants someone to talk to or someone else around to distract her.

She lifts her head up and knows this could be the grand opportunity to speak with Finnick again. She could walk into town to find her family but, that would take too long and she would have to be in water for at least twenty minutes.

She sighs and stands up and eventually gets enough courage to leave her house and start knocking of Finnick's door.

Finnick hears the pounding and doesn't know what to expect. He thinks it could be from the storm or worse someone to take him off to the Capitol.

Finnick doesn't really have any friends. Ever since Snow murdered his family he didn't want him to hurt anyone else so he cut himself off from almost everyone. The only person he really talks to is Mags. Despite putting up this wall Finnick wants someone else to talk to.

Finnick is always lonely and just craves to have a conversation with someone, anyone else. He would talk to Annie but he fears she would just push him away from all the allegations she must have heard about him.

Annie pounds on the door harder becoming afraid because of the water falling on her.

Finnick is about to head upstairs too afraid to find out what is behind the door but then he hears

"FINNICK! FINNICK! FINNICK!"Annie shouts. She is now terrified and regretting coming over here. She knows Finnick is home she saw him earlier today.

Finnick doesn't know what to do he is standing in his house frozen.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Annie shouts. Annie has given up but, she knows she can't go back home because it has started to rain harder so here she will sit, on Finnick Odair's porch until someone retrieves her.

She knocks one more time and then slumps to her knees.

"You can't leave her outside, it's raining." Finnick whispers to himself.

He is assuming Annie doesn't do well with water because of almost drowning and the nightmares she had on the train. They were all of her dying from some type of water

Finnick hasn't talked to Annie since she stepped on District Four soil. Finnick didn't really tell her he would visit her. The last thing he said to her was it will get better. Which is some what true, it will get better but just not much.

Finnick is confused as to why Annie is knocking on his door. He has seen Annie around Victors Village but, they don't talk to each other. They just smile they don't even exchange hellos.

Finnick walks slowly to the door. Even though he is doing this a small part of him is hoping Annie went home. He doesn't know what to expect or what to do because Annie is virtually a stranger.

When he does open the door though, he finds her sitting on his front porch soaking wet and crying.

Annie looks grateful that Finnick opens the door but then is worried thinking Finnick will just tell her to go away.

She swallows hard at the thought. She doesn't want to be sent away she wants help.

"Help me." She whispers.

Finnick looks at her with pity in his eyes that Anne doesn't see because she is too scared.

He reaches for her had but she flinches afraid of what he might do.

Instead of reassuring her that he just wants to help, he just grabs her hand and pulls her up and walks her into his house.

Before Annie can stop herself she is hugging Finnick and starts crying into his chest. She has wanted to feel the comfort from Finnick again and couldn't help herself.

Finnick is frozen from confusion. The girl he hasn't talked to in a month is in his house and hugging her.

Annie doesn't care one bit that Finnick is just standing there but, it doesn't matter because he soon wraps his arms around her

"It's okay Annie." He whispers.

Annie suddenly realizes how strange this must be for him. Annie and Finnick don't really know each other.

Annie let's go of him and backs away.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and looks down. She can feel her cheeks starting to turn pink from embarrassment.

"It's okay Annie." Finnick says awkwardly.

She starts shivering. Partially from being cold but, also because she is scared.

"You're cold." Finnick says.

He takes her hand and leads her to the fire place. Which is already lit from earlier. He places Annie in front of the fire and wraps a blanket around her.

"That's better." Finnick says.

"T-thank you." She whispers. Still slightly embarrassed from hugging him but also still scared.

They sit in an awkward silence neither knowing what to say to break the silence

Annie thinks of the lasts words Finnick said to her.

"You're a liar Finnick." She whispers.

"Why would that be?" Finnick asks confused but, he smiles that charming smile he gives every women.

"You said it would get better." She looks at Finnick her chin is trembling and tears are forming in her eyes. "It didn't get better." She says slightly angry. She put too much hope into Finnick's words. She feels stupid for believing him.

"Annie I-

"It got worse." She whispers and a few tears roll down her cheeks. Finnick can't tell if it's from the dripping water on her face or if she is crying. He can't tell so he's not going to ask

"I'm sure that's not true." Finnick says not believing the words as they leave his lips.

Annie swallows hard.

"I'm scared all the time. I see things… hear things… always see crimson… always see blood. Always." She says with tears leaking from her eyes. Finnick is sure she is crying now but, doesn't say anything.

Annie always sees red because of the beheaded tribute. She sees blood around her all the time. On her hands, on the walls, on everyone else. But, right now Annie doesn't see any blood and she knows it's not a coincidence that she is with Finnick.

"Annie, it…it isn't all bad. I'm sure you don't feel bad 24/7." He says. He's not a hundred percent sure but, he knows no one can feel panicked all the time or can they?

Annie looks at Finnick and hugs him again waiting to test her theory of feeling better near Finnick and she does. It's like everything else has disappeared. She closes her eyes and nestles her head into Finnick's chest.

Finnick is confused by this but, still smooths her wet chestnut hair.

Annie starts muttering something into Finnick's chest.

"What was that?" Finnick asks her.

She swallows hard.

"I'm not afraid right now." She whispers. Almost regretting it instantly but, she knows it's true. There is something about Finnick that makes her feel at ease.

"See." Finnick says not understanding what she means.

Annie looks up at him. She is so close to him that her face is almost touching his.

"It's because I'm with you." She whispers.

"Annie I don't think-

Annie pulls back but still has her hands tightly wrapped around him.

"When I'm with other people… it's not the same. It hasn't been the same since the train." She pauses looking at Finnick expecting him to say something but he doesn't. She sighs. "I thought it was because I was leaving that place but sitting here now in your house in your arms I have that feeling again." She whispers.

"What feeling?" Finnick asks her not believe what she is saying.

"That feeling of impeding doom goes down. That feeling that someone is going to kill me. The blood on the walls. The crimson everywhere." She swallows hard. "It's because I'm with you."

"Annie, I think it's a coincidence." He says not sure himself.

Annie lets go of Finnick, frustrated that he isn't seeing it like she does.

"No it's not." She says offended.

"Annie. You barely know me, you can't say that I make everything feel better." Finnick says confused but understands somewhat.

"But you do. You do. I think it's because…" She trails off not really knowing what to say.

"Because what?" Finnick asks intrigued.

Annie stops and considers this she can't really think of why, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"You were the first person I saw once I got out. You were the person who stayed with me on the train when I was screaming." A tear rolls down her cheek.

Finnick look at her strangely not really believing her.

Annie is angry and embarrassed because Finnick is looking at her like some alien.

She feels stupid for even coming over here or why she wanted to see Finnick again. Did Finnick Odair just put his spell on her like he does with every other women?

She sighs and stands up.

"I think I should go." She says and starts to walk to the door.

"Aren't you going to be alone?" Finnick ask her. Not just for her, it's mostly because he doesn't want to be alone.

She shrugs.

"It beats being somewhere I don't feel wanted." Annie says.

"Annie, don't go back to your house." Finnick almost begs.

Annie is confused by this since he totally felt different about her a few minutes ago.

"Why? You clearly don't want me here." Annie says more confused than angry.

"That's not true… I just don't want you to feel lonely." He says again.

She looks at him strangely and figures out why he doesn't want her to leave and it isn't because she will feel lonely.

"Is that what you are, lonely? All here alone in your big house?"

"I- I." Finnick stutters because no one has ever picked up on this before. That the great Finnick Odair is a lonely shut in.

Annie hugs him again because she feels sorry for him. This time Finnick doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her

"And here I thought Finnick Odair had everything." Annie whispers into his chest.

Finnick scoffs. He has never heard something so crazy before.

"I wish." Finnick mutters.

Annie breathes in deeply and rests her head in Finnick's chest. He smooths her wet hair and rests his chin on the top of her head.

Finnick has been hugged by many people before but… this is different. He feels something that he hasn't before. He feels safe in Annie's arms and Annie feels safe in Finnick's

"I'll tell you what Annie Cresta." Finnick says. Annie pulls back and looks at him confused. "I think I found a way to solve both of our problems."

"What would that be?" She asks intrigued.

"You say you feel safe when you're with me-

"Yes." Annie says sheepishly.

"And I'm lonely but, if you see me I will be less lonely and you will feel better. It's a win, win." Finnick says smiling.

However, Annie isn't taking it the way Finnick means it.

"So you're just using me like those Capitol girls." She lets go of Finnick and takes a few steps back.

"No Annie that's not what I meant." Finnick says

She cocks her head to the side and studies me.

"Why does the person who has everything-

Finnick cuts her off once again angry that she is so naive to believe what everyone says about him.

"I don't have everything." Finnick tells her again.

Annie rolls her eyes thinking that this is all BS and she doesn't want to buy into it

"If you're so lonely why don't you just see your friends?"

"Don't really have any." Finnick says

She scoffs

"Right, Finnick Odair, no friends." She mutters.

"It's the truth, I don't want any."

"Well that might solve your problem. What about a family? I'm sure you've got one of those."

"I had one... they're all dead now." Finnick says and turns his hands into fists.

Annie feels guilty now but, is also curious. She doesn't want to ask but, the words come out of her mouth like vomit.

"What happened to them?" Annie whispers.

Finnick doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to tell her the truth. I doubt she would believe him anyways. So he tells her the cliff notes version.

"There was an accident and they all died." He says and can feel the tightness in his throat as he says these words because he still feels guilty for what happened.

"Oh… sorry." Annie mutters. Now feeling guilty.

"Don't be you didn't do anything." He whispers.

Annie nods. She feels guilty and now knows Finnick was being sincere.

"You say you don't have any friends?"

"Yes." Finnick says and looks at the ground awkwardly. It isn't normal for a nineteen year old to not have friends.

"I can be your friend." Annie whispers.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"What is this first grade?" Finnick smiles. "Besides, you're only doing this because you feel sorry for me."

Annie scoffs.

"Well Finnick… like you said if we are around one another we could both be helping each other." Annie smiles.

"You're only saying that because you're feeling sorry for me." Finnick says again.

"Isn't that why you said it first?" Annie smiles.

"I- I guess." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says.

"Okay?" Finnick says confused.

"Okay I'll be you're friend." Annie says.

Finnick looks at her strangely wondering what it is about Annie Cresta that he can't figure it out.

"Alright-

"I just have one condition." Annie says.

"What?" Finnick asks confused.

"That you'll be my friend too." She whispers.

Finnick goes over to her and hugs her again.

"Of course I will." He whispers and Annie rests her hear back into his chest.

**A/N: Hello all! I know that ending was way cheesy but, it was fitting I thought. Anyways. I'm trying to write more in this tense to get better at it so I hope I'm doing a relatively good job because I'm trying over here lol. **

**As always thank you for reading!**


	5. Catch a Falling Star

**Catch a Falling Star**

I wake up in a cold sweat. The images are flashing in my brain. Mountain. Rocks. Axe. Blood, so much blood. Crimson. Dam. Water. So much water. Darkness.

I sit up and start crying.

"Annie." Finnick says and before I can say anything he hugs me and strokes my hair. "You're okay." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

I open my eyes. I look out the window seeing the perfect clear sky and all the stars.

Finnick pulls back and wipes the tears away. He follows my gaze.

"Catch a falling star." He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I whisper confused.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket."

"Put it my pocket?"

"Yup." Finnick smiles.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can save it for a rainy day." He smiles. "Literally or figuratively. Save for when you really, really need it."

I smile.

"What am I saving it for?"

"A wish. A good memory. Just something to cheer you up. When you put that star in your pocket never and I mean _never_ Annie Cresta let it fade away."

I smile and lean back into his chest.

"I love." I whisper into his chest.

"I love you too Annie." He says and kisses me.

* * *

I feel a shaking on my shoulder and bolt awake scared.

"Mommy?" I hear my son whisper and sigh in relief.

I look at the clock and see it is three in the morning.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask.

He looks afraid. I know that look too well.

"You have a bad dream sweetie?"

He nods.

I walk over and pick him up and place him in bed next to me.

"What did you dream about Finnick?" I whisper in his ear.

"The man with no face." He whispers.

He has a recurring dream about someone with no face chasing after him.

"Sweetie it's okay." I smooth his hair and he leans into me. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Okay." He whispers.

"You should try to go back to bed."

"Mommy can I please stay here." He says with his grip tightening.

"Of course you can, but just for tonight, okay." I say and kiss his forehead.

I pull back and he looks at me.

"Okay." He says.

I go to tuck him in.

"Mommy wait." He says.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask worried.

"I dropped teddy." He whispers. Which is his teddy bear that he can't sleep without. I look down and see teddy on the floor. I get it and then tuck him in. He leans into me and I can tell he is in the verge of tears.

"It's okay Finnick." I whisper and rub his back.

I can see out the window and see that clear sky with the stars. I sit up and so does Finnick and looks at me confused.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Finnick, when I was upset daddy would tell me something."

"Daddy told you lots of things." He sniffles.

"Yes he did." I kiss his cheek. "Just look out the window." I tell him gently and stroke his hair.

He does.

"What do you see?" I whisper in his ear.

"The sky."

"What's in the sky?"

"Stars?" He says not sure.

"Yes, now look at them and find one you really, really like." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Okay mommy." He says.

"You find one?" I whisper.

He nods.

"Okay." I kiss the top of his head. "Now reach out for it so you can catch it. Catch your star and put it in you pocket so you can save it for a rainy day."

"A rainy day?" He looks at me confused.

"Yes, when you feel scared or sad it will be there for you and it will never fade away. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." He says and leans into me.

"Mommy." He whispers after awhile.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Did daddy give you a star to put in your pocket?" He whispers.

"Yes." I say.

"Do you still have it?"

"No. No I used my star up because I really needed it when daddy went away." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Oh." He whispers.

"I got a new star soon after though."

"Really? After daddy was gone you found a new star?" He whispers.

"Yes. I caught a falling star and put it in my pocket and saved it. I saved it and then you came." I kiss him. "You're my star Finnick and I'm gonna put you in my pocket and save you." I tickle his ribs. "I'm gonna save you so you can cheer me up." I say as he giggles.

"Mommy stop." He giggles. I do and hug him. He lets go of me and lies down.

"Are you tired?" I whisper.

He nods and pushes teddy to his chest.

"Okay." I kiss his cheek and his eyes start to get heavy.

I think he is asleep but then I hear.

"Mama." He whispers sleepily.

"Yes?" I say and smooth his hair.

He mumbles something.

"What was that baby?" I whisper.

"You're my star." I hear.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you mhhm." He says and falls asleep a few minutes later.

I watch him sleep for a few hours and then start to close my eyes. The last thing I see before I go into a deep sleep is the stars.

**A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to say that the whole catching fall star thing from the princess diaries while Mia is singing it in the rain. I watched it earlier lol. I hope this chapter came across as cute and not incredibly tacky.**

**As always thank you for reading!**


	6. What He Meant

**What He Meant**

"Annie." Finnick says as he walks back to Victors Village from the train station. Back from the Capitol back from doing unspeakable things. From doing something he never wanted.

"Hi Finnick, how was your uh… Capitol thing?" Annie asks.

Finnick hasn't told Annie the real reason why he travels to the Capitol because he's afraid she will think less of him, even though it's not his fault.

"It was fine." He says but what he meant is it was torture. He meant that he was miserable and forced to do something no human should have to.

"That's nice… will I have to go to the Capitol as much as you one day?" Annie asks, nervous that one day she will have to go to the Capitol multiple times a month.

"No Annie don't worry about that it's because… I'm the best." Finnick says with a smile. What he really meant was no, because I won't let Snow do that to you, because you're too good.

"Well I can't argue with you there, I think you're the best too." Annie smiles.

Annie still hasn't accepted the fact that she is falling for Finnick Odair. The thought has entered her brain more than once but, she hasn't thought anything of it.

"Thanks." Finnick says and playfully pushes Annie.

"No pro dude." She smiles.

Finnick rolls his eyes and looks at her. Annie is having a good day. He wonders if it is because he is back. He isn't that vain despite what the world thinks.

What Finnick doesn't know is that Annie is having a good day because he is there. Finnick knows that Annie does better when he is around but, he doesn't think seeing her for a few minutes counts.

Annie clears her throat.

"What exactly do you do there?" She whispers.

"You know... have fun." He smiles but what he meant was I have to be sexually abused and do whatever is asked. I must have fun because that is what I'm told to do.

Annie rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well answer me this Finnick." She smiles

"Of course Annie." He smiles back.

"If you're having so much fun why are you in some weird state when you come home?" She asks catching Finnick off guard.

Finnick shouldn't be surprised because he knows Annie is smart and very observant.

He cocks his head and looks at her and smiles. It is filled of remorse not joy. It's a sad smile

"I have no idea what you're talking about Annie." He smirks. But what he really meant was I know exactly what you're talking about Annie, please don't ask me about this.

"Okay whatever, don't tell me." Annie says.

Annie is frustrated but more worried. Worried that Finnick isn't actually going there to have … _fun_ but he's going there for other reasons. Snow related reasons.

"Annie…

"Finnick you're my friend and have been for a while I just… I just" she trails off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yessss." Finnick smiles

Annie rolls her eyes and shoves Finnick playfully.

"Things about you are strange, you're not that ego inflated person." Annie says

"I know." Finnick says. But what he meant was thank god someone else can see it.

"Okay so that must mean all those allegations about you and your... _relationships _must not be true. Right?"

"Annie." He sighs. "I do what I like." Finnick says. What he meant was I do what I like and I like keeping you safe. I like keeping people safe and all the abuse I endure is worth it.

"I'm sure you do." She whispers. "Finnick you're my friend-

"I'm you're friend too." Finnick looks at her and smiles.

"l know and that means I can care about you. Finnick I know something isn't right with those visits and I care because I… I lov… like care about you." Annie says confused. Was she just about to say she loved Finnick? Does she love Finnick?

Yes. Yes she does love Finnick. Why it took some strange conversation about what he does in the Capitol to make her realize this she doesn't know. But it doesn't matter because she realized it.

Finnick looks at her strangely.

"You… like care about me?" Finnick asks but what he meant is did you just say you loved me?

"That's what I said didn't I?" She says avoiding his gaze but not for long. She looks back up at Finnick and sees his face. The _perfect_ face.

Finnick's face is less than perfect. He has small scars on his face from knife cuts from the Hunger Games. He has crooked teeth and his nose is strange because they didn't bind it correctly after it got broken from the games. It looks almost crooked. If you aren't as close to him you don't really notice. He does have those eyes. Those green eyes that you can easily get lost in.

"Annie." Finnick says while snapping his fingers in her face. Annie was lost in his eyes. Finnick didn't realize this so he thought she was zoning out.

"What?" She asks.

He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm… I'm…"

"Annie do you need something?" He asks worried.

"No, I'm fine … I have everything I need… right here." She pauses. "With you." She whispers.

"Oh." He says confused.

She leans on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Finnick wraps his arm around her.

"You know Finnick I don't care what you do there." She says.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Really." She smiles.

"Then why do you want to know so badly?" Finnick asks intrigued.

"Like I said you're my friend." She takes his head off his shoulder and looks at him. Their faces are almost touching. Annie clears her throat. "Besides, whatever you do there doesn't effect what you do here. You're my friend, no matter what you do with all your… _friends_ in the Capitol."

"Annie you don't know what you're talking about." He says confused.

"Yes I do Finnick Odair." She smiles "And you can't tell me otherwise." She smiles again and leans back into his shoulder.

"You're a strange person." He says but what he meant was why can't more people be like you.

"Well I try." She smiles.

Finnick rubs Annie's arm and they sit in silence for awhile.

Finnick suddenly takes his arm away causing Annie to look at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I just got this strange feeling." He whispers. The feeling Finnick got was a nice feeling a feeling he hasn't felt with anyone else in awhile. A feeling of falling in love.

"Strange feeling?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Finnick says.

"Are you hurt or something?"

"No…."

"Deja vu?" She asks.

"Something like that." He smiles.

Annie gets off his shoulder.

"I need to go home." Annie says. She doesn't really but, she's afraid if she stays with him any longer she will declare her love for him which she doesn't want. She has know Finnick for a few years and doesn't want to lose him because he is too important.

"Let me walk you at least." Finnick says but what he meant is don't go.

"Erm Finnick we are ten steps away." She says looking at him confused.

"Yeah so?" He smiles and she rolls her eyes. He helps her up and they walk to her house.

"Thanks for walking me." Annie says sarcastically.

"It was my pleasure Annie." He smiles.

Annie twirls her hair.

"Hey Finnick." She says.

"Yesss?" He smiles.

"Do you… Do you, you know..."

"Do I what?" He asks confused.

"Nothing." Annie says.

"Ann-EEE." Finnick says smiling.

"I was just curious if those admirers really mean anything to you." She says and twirls her hair faster. Nervous for his answer or nervous that Finnick will figure out she loves him

"Ermm why are you asking me this?" Finnick asks.

"I'm just a curious camper." She smiles.

"Well no, no one has caught my eye." He smiles but, what he meant was has anyone caught your eye Annie.

"Okay." She says smiling.

"You look every pleased about that Annie." Finnick says. He is thinking that she does love him. She almost said it earlier.

"Well um… uhhh I just wondered is all."

"Annie do you… do you-

"Well it was nice seeing you Finnick." Annie turns around to go into her house but before she can Finnick grabs her arm.

"Annie." He says and she turns around

"What?" She whispers looking at the ground.

Finnick places his finger underneath her chin and she looks up.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

She can feel herself blushing.

"Of course you're my friend and-

"You knew what I meant Annie."

"Stop." She says.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Just stop. Don't ask that question. Don't go down that road."

"Why not?" He smiles.

She hugs him. Finnick is confused by this but, he eventually wraps his arms around her.

"Because I can't get lose you. I wouldn't know how to survive." She whispers.

He pulls back and looks at her.

"That's basically a confession Annie Cresta."

She lets go of him and backs away.

"No, it's not." She says and crosses her arms frustrated.

He does that half smile Annie loves.

"Yes it is, and you can love me Annie Cresta. I mean everyone else does."

She looks down and picks at her nails.

"Not like me." She whispers.

"Now who has the ego." Finnick says but what he meant was, you're right no one cares about me like you.

Annie looks up frustrated not because Finnick doesn't love her but, because of the way he is treating this like some big joke.

"Whatever." She whispers. Her eyes are filling with tears for a reason she doesn't know.

"Annie." He says and she looks up.

"What?" She grumbles.

He hugs her and she sighs and leans into his chest.

"You can feel whatever you want. Okay?" He says.

"Okay." She mumbles.

"Okay."

"Is that the only word you know?" She teases.

"No, I'm smarter than you think." He smiles. Annie leans back into his chest and they stay there for awhile like this.

"I should go." Finnick says. Annie let's go of him and looks confused. "I made plans." He says which is true, he says sees Mags after a Capitol visit so she knows Finnick is okay.

"Oh." She whispers.

"Don't worry I will see you later." He says.

"Kay, bye Finnick." She says but what she meant was goodbye Finnick I love you.

"Bye Annie." He says but what he meant was I think I'm falling in love with you.


	7. What He Meant: Part 2

**A/N: Hello all! As per request by the X The mad girl back home X here is a part two to What He Meant.**

**What He Meant: Part 2**

Annie sits out on her second floor deck and is looking at the horizon. The sun is starting to set. She likes this time of day the most because it seems like nothing else matters.

Annie sees something fly onto the deck. It lands right next to her. She picks it up and sees it's a rock.

She shrugs, but then another one lands in the same spot.

She stands up and sighs when she sees the cause.

"Can I come up?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"You could've just said that. You didn't have to throw a rock." She says.

"But this was more fun Annie." He smiles.

She rolls her eyes.

"Just get up here." She says and sits back down.

"Yes ma'am." He says and she can hear the smile in his voice.

She looks back out at the sunset .

She hears the sliding glass door open and then Finnick sits next to her.

"Hey." He says.

Hello." She says still looking at the horizon.

"Am I bothering you Annie?" He asks.

"No, of course not. You could never bother me." She looks at him and smiles.

They sit in silence and watch the sunset.

All Finnick is thinking about is how Annie almost said she loved him. After hearing that it he thought long and hard to see if he loved her too. The answer was yes. It sort of snuck up on him. The only problem now is telling her.

"Annie remember the other day when said you loved me." Finnick says.

"Finnick." She says in a warning tone.

"Annie." He mocks.

"Like I said we aren't going down that road just stay away from that question or thought. I don't love you like you're implying." She says frustrated. She does love Finnick the way he thinks she does but she doesn't want to talk about it in case it went sour. Not just because it would be terrible and probably leave an emotional scar but because she would see him all the time and it would be awkward.

"Mmmh I see." Finnick says.

"Good." She smiles.

"You must have someone else in mind since you are turning down the great Finnick Odair."

"I didn't turn you down." She rolls her eyes. "I just don't feel that way about you." She says but Finnick can see through her lies. After all she let it slip.

"Besides, Finnick it's not like anyone wants me." She whispers and looks down. Annie hasn't really thought much about this but when she sees her sister with her boyfriend she knows she will never have that because she is too damaged. When you love someone you are supposed to be there even though they have their flaws. But Annie considers her whole self a flaw.

"I'm sure lots of people want you Annie Cresta. You're smart, kind, funny." Finnick puts his finger under her chin and she looks up. "Exceptionally beautiful." Finnick says. There faces are almost touching. Annie can feel herself blushing but she tries to conceal it.

Finnick is so close to her that he wants nothing more than to kiss her, to feel her soft lips against his.

Annie clears her throat and backs away. Finnick being so close is too tempting. She also just wants to kiss him.

"I think you need some glasses then Finnick." She says.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I'm not that pretty Finnick. You're just being nice." She mumbles

"I don't lie about that Annie." He smiles and gets closer to him again.

"Finnick." She says and leans back again but he makes his countermove.

"Stop." She says.

"What?" He asks smiling.

"Stop trying to get so close." She whispers

"Why?" He asks.

"It's making me uncomfortable." She whispers. It's making her uncomfortable because him getting so close makes Annie want to kiss him more and more. She doesn't want to kiss him. Okay she does want to kiss him but she doesn't want to because she doesn't want Finnick to go away. Staying friends would be better.

"Oh, I'm sorry Annie." Finnick says and backs off a lot. Now thinking what Annie was telling him was true, that she just loves him in a friends way.

"It's okay." She says and smiles.

Finnick feels awkward even though he didn't do anything wrong.

Annie stands up and leans against the railing.

"You know Annie, I'm sure someone does want you and if no one does right now someone will and they will make you feel happy and loved." He smiles hoping that he could be that person.

"No one will want me Finnick…I'm not you." She smiles and he rolls his eyes. "Besides, who wants to be with someone who screams and cries for the majority of the day."

Finnick looks at her, the sunlight is hitting her skin causing her to glow.

Finnick opens his mouth desperately not wanting to say it but he does.

"I do." He says.

"You do what?" Annie asks confused.

"I want to be around you even though you cry a lot." He smiles. "I want to be with you Annie Cresta. I love spending my time with you-

"Finnick." Annie warns again.

"I love watching you write things.-

"Finnick." She says again.

"I love that you sand castles very carefully, even though it will get destroyed a few minutes later."

"Finnick, it doesn't get destroyed a few minutes later." She smiles.

"Whatever." He smiles and stands up so he is standing in front of her.

"I love that you're stubborn too it makes talking with you fun." He says.

"Is that it?" Annie asks.

"There's one more thing. This is the big one Annie, okay?"

"Okay?" She says confused.

"I love you." He says and places hair behind her ear. "I love everything about you and even though you deny it I know you love me too." He waits for her response.

"Finnick… I can't love you." She whispers.

"Can't or won't?" He asks.

"I-I… I can't because you'll eventually get bored or find someone more interesting… someone less damaged."

"Annie, I will never get bored of you, because you're one of a kind."

"Finnick-

"Yes?" He smiles.

"I… I don't know." She whispers.

"Well I do, I know I love you Annie, and I want nothing more than to kiss you right now. If you'll let me." He says and puts hair behind her ear.

"Finnick, I want to but-"

That was good enough for Finnick. He kisses her.

Annie is surprised by this. Surprised that Finnick is kissing her. Surprised that he does love her. Just surprised.

He stops kissing her and backs away.

"Now what was that about not loving me?" He whispers in her ear.

She hugs him and rests her head on his chest.

"I do love you-

"Well that is all that matters."

She pulls back to look at him.

"Promise me something then?" She whispers not exactly meeting his gaze.

"Anything for you Annie Cresta." He whispers and stokes her hair.

"Never go away." She whispers. "Never leave even if you find someone-

"Annie I'm going to stop you right there, there is no one else. There's just Annie Cresta the girl who has captivated my heart "

"Okay."

"And I promise you Annie Cresta I'm not going to be leaving you. Even if you ask because you're too important to me." He says.

Annie looks at him and says the only word that comes to mind.

"Okay." She says.

"Okay." Finnick says and kisses her.

She breaks the kiss and leans into him.

"Okay." She whispers into his chest and smiles.

**A/N: Alright X The mad girl back home X I hope you liked it.**

**Also I posted this from my phone because my laptop is sick lol. So sorry if there are more errors than usual :O**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	8. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry.**

Johanna presses the four button on the elevator.

She is going to see Finnick. Finnick is her friend, they can have easy conversations and can easily share the dark secrets that all victors have.

They've had some good times and he has been there for her to cry on his shoulder.

However, while Finnick sees Johanna as a good friend Johanna doesn't. She likes Finnick and not just because he is good looking but, because of his kind-hearted nature and interesting sense of humor.

She wants to tell Finnick. She doubts anything will happen, Finnick is too good to put some girl through that. She just wants to let him know, mostly because she is going to let it slip eventually.

The elevator doors open and she steps out.

She sees their escort sitting in the common room filing his nails. He has that ridiculous teal hair and you can see his signature tattoo from his v neck t-shirt. His name is some astrology sign Aquarius or Aries that is what is tattoo is the sign of.

She sighs at his stupidity.

She walks all the way in but, doesn't see him.

"Hey escort." She says.

"Oh look a Miss Johanna Mason it is such a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?"

She smirks.

"I want to talk to Finnick… please." She says.

"Oh well he's with the screaming girl now but, I will tell him you want to see him."

"Screaming girl?" Johanna asks confused.

"Yes that _Annie_." He groans. "The whole floor can't sleep because of her nightmares. She is so over dramatic Johanna." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes." She says not really caring. I doubt Annie is being over dramatic.

Most victors have screws loose but, Annie Cresta's all fell out and are rolling around on the ground.

"Well I will try and get him out here."

He rolls his eyes. "But that girl is so needy Johanna, I think she does just to be close to him."

"Maybe." She says. She would be thinking the same thing but, she has met Annie and that girl is not faking. Her hands are always shaking and her eyes fleet around the room or sometimes she just stares off into the distance. It is almost as if she is looking at something or looking for someone.

Johanna does feel sorry for her but, also finds her a little annoying at times. She doesn't like when she screams. Not because the piercing noise hurts her ears but because it reminds her of her screaming family members. She likes it better when Annie is off in her own little world rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears.

Their escort goes to the bedrooms. A few minutes later Finnick comes out.

"Johanna." He smiles.

"That's my name." She smiles.

He walks over to her.

"You weren't doing anything were you?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

"No, I was only back there to get away from Aries as far as escorts go I think he is at the top of the annoying list." He smiles.

"Well I can't be sure if that is true but, I will take your word for it."

"Did you want something?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Okay well here I am."

"Yeah maybe we should sit down or something."

"Okay. Are you okay Johanna?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just- Finnick I've known you for a few years." She says.

"Yes you have, and it has been a pleasure Johanna Mason." He smiles "But, why are you telling me this?" He says more seriously.

"I just… you see Finnick." She pauses.

"Yes?" He asks confused.

"Okay Finnick, promise to not interrupt me until I've finished talking okay?" She says.

"Okay?" Finnick says confused again.

"Finnick I like you. I've liked you for a while now and I don't think these feelings will be going away. And it's not in a Capitol girls way like, I like you because you're good looking but, I like you because you're nice and sincere."

Finnick doesn't know what to say, he is just looking at Johanna stunned. Johanna doesn't know about Annie, not that many people do. Besides it's not like he has been romantically involved with Annie for long.

It's been silent for a few minutes.

"Please say something." Johanna whispers.

"Johanna the thing is-

Annie starts to come out to the common room.

"Finnick?" Annie asks quietly. Somewhat scared that he wasn't in the room.

They both look over at her. Johanna slightly angry that she is interrupting this.

"Finn-

Johanna stops talking and sees how Finnick is looking at Annie. Even though she is just walking over here Finnick is looking at her with the greatest satisfaction. He isn't smiling but his eyes are radiating happiness.

"Oh." Johanna says looking at Annie knowing that no matter what she says she would never be able to have Finnick because his heart already belongs to another. His heart belongs to Annie. She doesn't know in what way but, because she can see he cares deeply for this girl she won't do anything. She couldn't, even though she wants to.

Finnick has a difficult life. Well, so does every victor but Finnick's is arguably the worst. If Annie Cresta makes him happy then she shouldn't question it even though she does wonder why he loves the crazy girl.

"Hi." Annie whispers. She always feels uncomfortable around Johanna because she is very intimidating.

"Hi Annie." Johanna says. She looks at Annie and wants to ask if she was sleeping because it looks like she was. Her clothes are all wrinkled and her hair is somewhat messy. It is the middle of the afternoon. The tributes are training so it doesn't matter.

Annie wasn't sleeping persay she was in bed lying down trying to sleep but it didn't come like usual.

"So are you… do you…" Annie clears her throat not sure what she was going to ask. She was debating if she was going to ask how she was doing or if she wanted to work with them during the games.

"I mean.. how are you Johanna." Annie says not really meeting her gaze.

"Fine I'm fine. I mean considering everything." Johanna says but, she isn't looking at Annie she's looking at Finnick. He doesn't think anything of it though.

"That's good." She whispers and starts to crack her knuckles. "I'm okay too."

"Just okay? I would assume it would be better than that." She says and arches her eyebrow as she looks at Finnick again.

Finnick picks up on it this time. Finnick now understands that Johanna knows that he loves Annie.

"I mean… I don't know it could be… maybe." Annie whispers confused.

"So easily manipulated." Johanna mutters under her breath Annie didn't hear but Finnick did and he doesn't like the implications that come along with it. That Finnick manipulated Annie to fall in love with him or that he manipulated her to do other things. Annie isn't that easily manipulative but Johanna makes her nervous so she wants to do whatever to make her happy.

"Oh I see." Johanna says. "I should go." She says abruptly. "My escort will be angry if she finds out I was gone for so long."She smiles.

"O-okay." Annie says.

"Johanna you don't have to leave." Finnick says.

"I know but like I said the escort." She smiles and walks to the elevator but Finnick follows her.

"Johanna-

"It's okay Finnick, I understand now…you love her. You love her so much and… I'm not going to ruin anything you have with her because she makes you happy." Johanna says.

"Johanna-

"I can handle myself." The elevator opens but before she can get on Finnick grabs her wrist.

"What?" She mutters.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Johanna turns back around confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry-

"That's what I though you said." She smirks "You have nothing to be sorry for Finnick. Besides, everyone deserves someone to love right." She smiles.

"Yeah I guess but-

"Yes?"

"Who do you have I mean-

She snorts.

"Like I said I can handle myself besides, I'm banking on you still being my friend unless I totally fucked up."

"Johanna you'll always be my friend." He smiles.

"Thanks." She says and looks to the common room and sees Annie sitting on the couch clasping and unclasping her hands, she looks so uncomfortable. "You should go, I think someone needs you." She says.

"Okay." He says knowing that she is probably right.

She steps on the elevator.

"Bye Finnick."

"Bye Johanna." He smiles and walks back to the common room. She sees him sit next to Annie and wraps his arm around her. She leans comfortably on his shoulder. She looks up at him and kisses him. Then the doors close.

Johanna can't wrap her head around the fact that Finnick Odair loves poor messed up Annie Cresta. She never would've guessed that. No one would've expected it.

"I guess love affairs look different to the people inside them. No one else can understand why they love each other but them." Johanna says. "Finnick's happy with her and that is all that matters." She whispers. "That is all that matters." She says again despite knowing this she can feel a tear roll down her cheek.


	9. Lots and Lots

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Lots and Lots**

"Mommy!" I hear him shout coming home from school.

I walk downstairs and hug him.

"How was school today sweetie?" I ask but he doesn't answer.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Mommy today we were learning about those games."

"Oh the Hunger Games." I say remembering. It's different when your kid has a parent who knows what it's like to be in the arena. Yes everyone knows how those were bad times but it's different if you were a victor.

"Yes but, when they were talking about some of it the teacher made me leave."

"When did she make you leave sweetie?" I ask confused.

"They were going to talk about the victors and what happened to them after they won."

"Okay." I say. I can tell him that. It's not like it is some big secret they teach it to all the kids in school. When they get older they pretty much know everything. Finnick's speech about being sold made it into the school books. It's not like I can lie to my son because he will figure it out eventually. Besides, I don't want to lie to him, I want him to know. I don't want to know how much I suffered though it is still obvious that something is not right, that's when he stays with my parents.

"Do you know what they were talking about at all sweetie?" I ask and stroke his hair.

"Brad, told me they were talking about daddy." He says.

"Oh, do you know what they were saying sweetie?" I ask. The teacher shouldn't have taken him out of class just because they were talking about Finnick, maybe they were talking about when he died but he knows all of that already.

He shakes his head.

"No, but does she not know that I know what happened to him?" He whispers.

"That's a good question." I kiss his forehead. "You remember what I told you about daddy though right?"

He nods.

"You told me daddy wanted nothing more than to have a better world so he was brave because he went to go and fight."

I nod.

"What else did I tell you?" I ask him.

"That daddy died for what he believed in. That he died protecting the people he loved and that he loved you lots and lots."

"Yes and he would've loved you lots and lots too." I say and pinch his sides causing him to giggle.

He puts down his backpack and hugs me.

"I love you lots and lots mommy." He whispers.

"I love you lots and lots too." I say and kiss him.

"Come on let's go, do you want a snack?" I ask.

He nods.

"Okay." I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen and he sits at the table. "Do you want anything special?" I ask him.

I hear a clink and turn around.

"What are you doing Finnick?" I ask knowing the answer already. I see him opening the sugar bowl and has a sugar cube in hand.

"Nothing." He smiles mischievously.

"Finnick you can't eat straight up sugar you'll get sick." I say.

"But mommy it's like they're candy." He smiles.

"We have candy. You can eat those not straight sugar."

"But I would have to get up." He wines.

"Finnick, it is ten steps to the candy bowl." I say.

"I know but I'm too lazy mommy."

"Well at least you know it." I smile "You could've just asked me." I say.

"I didn't want to bother you." He smiles.

I smile and walk over to him and hug him.

"You're just like daddy sometimes Finnick." I whisper and kiss him.

"I'm just like him?" He looks at me.

"Yes but, you're your own person. But, you remind me of daddy sometimes. He always said he was too lazy to get candy so he would just eat the sugarcubes." I say and kiss him. "You look like him too." I say.

He smiles and I give him apples and peanut butter to eat.

I sit next to him and watch him eat.

"Mommy, if you could go back in time and make daddy stay and not leave to fight would you?" He asks catching me off guard.

"Why are you asking me this sweetie?" I ask and stroke his hair.

"Because in science class we were talking about if you change something it could cause catastrophic events even if it is something small."

"Daddy had to go sweetie he needed to go. You know how they talk about Katniss Everdeen?" I smooth his hair.

He nods.

"Yes, well he helped save her. Besides, daddy wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he could've gone and helped." I kiss his forehead. "And like you said, something small could have changed the course of history. Daddy was meant to go but, he wasn't meant to come back." I say and kiss him.

I turn my head so he is looking at me.

"Finnick, you can't change the past no matter how much you want to, you can only go forward in life you can't go backwards." I kiss his cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay mommy." He hugs me.

"Why were you asking me this sweetie?" I ask while rubbing his back. I know he said they talked about something in science class but I know that isn't the only reason.

"I don't know." He whispers.

"Finnick yes you do, you can tell me."

He mumbles something.

I stroke his hair.

"What was that sweetie?"

"I don't know I just wondered."

"Okay." I say and kiss his cheek.

He finishes his apples.

"I think it's homework time." I say.

He sighs

"Okay. Oh and mommy."

"Yes sweetie?"

"I just wanted to know what you would say because if he didn't go then we could all be happy and together." He whispers.

When he says this my heart breaks a little. Of course he wants that, what kid doesn't want to have their mother and father together.

"Finnick, I know you will never meet daddy and I know from the stories you hear you probably do want to see him. But, you should know that you and daddy are a lot alike." I kiss his cheek. "And daddy would've loved you so so much, more than me I think." I say.

"More than you?" He asks

"More than me." I say again.

"Well mommy I love you lots and lots." He says again.

"I love you lots and lots too." I say and kiss him.


	10. Recovery

**A/N: In Annie's POV.**

**Recovery**

"Here we are miss." I hear Finnick Odair say. I would yell at him but, I don't care anymore. He shouldn't be so happy to send me off to my death.

I head to the room and put on my outfit for the arena and see Finnick still sitting out there waiting for me.

"Can't you leave." I mutter.

"Have to stay to make sure you make it into the arena. No tribute of mine would skip out now, would they Annie?" He smiles.

I growl at him.

"Do that in the arena." He says sarcastically.

"Just stop talking." I tell him.

He zips his mouth and then throws away the key. Why does everything Finnick Odair does seem so adorable.

I sit down across from him. I know he wants to say some sassy comment but, I don't care I just want to be alone for the rest few minutes of my life. I close my eyes and I can feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Annie." I hear him say more seriously.

"What did I say about the talking Finnick!" I end up shouting.

Both of his eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you, you should stay with him Flip I mean... strength in numbers and he has it in with the others so...

"Flip doesn't like me Finnick." I mumble. My district partner has made that pretty clear.

"Au contraire. He wants you." Finnick smiles.

"Why?" I ask confused.

He clears his throat "Is that really important an ally is an ally right?"

I sigh.

"No."

"Annie, I already told him you would work with him in the arena."

"You can't do that Finnick!" I shout.

"I can and I did. Listen Annie despite what you are thinking I'm trying to help you stay alive."

"Well, then why won't you tell me why Flip wants me as an ally."

"Something along the lies of you falling on the sword first." He says not meeting my gaze.

"He wants me so they will kill me first." I say disgusted.

"Annie just make sure to run away before that happens it's easy-

"You think this is easy! You think being in this scenario is easy Finnick!"

"That's-

"I don't care! It's bad enough that I had to spend the last week of my life with you but, you will probably be the last person I talk to as well! Just sit there and for once in your life shut the hell up!" I shout.

Finnick is giving me a grave look of disapproval.

_Tributes to your tubes._I hear.

Finnick stands up and starts to walk over towards me but, I stand up and head to the tube by myself.

"Annie." He says.

I sigh with disgust.

"I'm going to say this whether you want me to talk or not but, it's your choice to listen." He says firmly. I can feel the hairs on my back stand up. His tone is so forceful. "Stay with Flip and then run away when you think you can survive by yourself for awhile."

"Fine." I say.

"There's more." He says and I sigh again. "Hesitation is your enemy."

"What?"

"Moral conduct is different in there Annie. Well mostly because there isn't one. When you get the chance to kill someone do it, do not hesitate."

"You're telling me how to kill someone."

"Annie what do you think the past week has been about?" He says. I can tell he is trying not to laugh at this comment.

"I shouldn't be surprised. After all that is all you did in there." I mutter.

"I wanted to go back home to see my family. Don't you have a family you want to see again or anyone?" He says.

"I do." I say.

"Then fight for them, kill for them."

"That sentence is-

"Annie if you want to make it back you are going to have to kill someone. There is no victor with no blood on their hands and there never will be. When you're in there just think of your family." He says.

"They wouldn't want me to kill anyone for them."

"They want to see you again Annie and I don't mean when you get shipped back in a coffin." He says harshly.

"Why do you care all of your family is dead!" I shout. I don't know if this is true but, it has been going around District Four for awhile that all of his family died shortly after he won.

He looks angry when I say this but, something else. I think it is sadness.

"Fine go in there and don't kill anyone it's your _funeral_." He spits back clearly angry. I feel a little guilty but, I don't really care it's not like I will ever see him again anyways.

"Fine." I say.

"Fine." He spits back.

_Tributes to your tubes _The voice says again.

I step in.

"Good luck." Finnick mutters as the doors shut.

* * *

Blood flies everywhere getting all over my outfit. All is see is a crimson red covering everything thing around me. On the rocky ground and on the faces of the others with me but they don't seem distraught they are smiling.

_Monsters, monsters is what they are._ I think to myself.

I want to run away but my body won't let me.

I hear them laughing and pushing each other in admiration of killing the other tribute. Not caring that one of us was just beheaded.

I put my hands on my temples. I start to hear a strange high pitch cry. I know it is me. I want to stop but can't the monsters around me start to pull out there weapons, I know they are going to kill me. Surprisingly my legs start moving. I expect the monsters to chase after me but they don't. I find a nice hiding place and conceal myself and rock back and forth.

I close my eyes but, open them because I don't like what I see. I want to scream but I don't want people to find me so I bite the inside of my cheek. I do it so hard that I can taste the hot metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

Everytime I blink I see it. I see that crimson red.

I look down and take off my jacket and cut away the shorts that have blood on them. I don't care that it will be getting cold soon, I can't look at that blood because it will just remind me of that.

I lie down and hug my knees to my chest. I can feel the tears roll down my face and land on the cold stone ground.

I just lie here waiting… waiting to die.

* * *

I hear a faint beeping and a commotion all around me. I keep my eyes shut afraid to open them.

"She has finally stopped screaming."

"That's because she is drugged out of her mind. When she wakes up we will have to deal with her screeching again."

_Are they talking about me?_ I think.

"Yes I wonder how the interview with Caesar will go, she can't be seen screaming. I don't understand why she is so upset she a _victor _now."

"Obviously she already had a few screws loose."

"Maybe they finally all fell out." I can hear the smile in the voice.

"Come, that mentor wanted to see her when we were finished with her."

"Why would _he_ care so much for that incipient creature." This person sounds jealous and I wonder who this 'he' is they speak of.

"That is his job I'm sure once they leave he will no longer care." I hear laughter as the door closes.

I open my eyes and see myself in a room that looks like a hospital room.

I have things hooked up to me and my hair is wet and has gunk on it.

"Where am I?" I sit up and whisper. A part of me doesn't care. A part of me just wants to die.

I hear the door burst open and scream.

"Annie shhh." I hear someone say gently. "I don't want them to knock you out again." They say again.

The person comes into view and I see it is Finnick.

"Where am I?" I ask him afraid.

"You should lay back down." He says gently.

I do.

"Is it that bad?" I whisper.

"Annie, what's the last thing you remember?" He asks gently.

I make out a small whimpering sound.

"Water." I whisper and can feel a tear roll down my cheek. "So much water."

Finnick wipes the tear away.

"Well Annie I don't want to upset you so I'll make it simple."

I close my eyes and know what he is going to say before it leaves his lips.

"Please don't say it." I whisper.

"Annie… I have to, to make sure you understand what happened."

"Please don't say it Finnick." I whisper again.

"Annie, you… won."

I roll over and start crying.

I feel a pain in my side and lift my hospital gown and see a bandage on my side. It looks like a deep cut.

"That was from when you-

"I don't care! I don't care where it is from!" I shout.

Finnick reaches for my hand which I take.

"Annie, try and keep your voice down. You were screaming a lot so they just kept putting you under. They shouldn't... it isn't helping you."

"I heard people say I was annoying and that… I had a few screws loose. What happened after I left the arena?"

Finnick avoids my gaze.

"What did I do?" I ask him again worried.

He looks up at me and puts his hand on my cheek.

"You were screaming, crying, you broke a few things… kept saying it was trying to kill you. Called the medical people monsters. Then they drugged you. Every time the medication wore off you just started screaming."

I start to twirl the sheets and don't think about anything else. I just twirl the soft sheets around and around in my hand. I'm surprised by how soft they are usually hospital sheets are scratchy and uncomfortable. I guess everything in the Capitol is extravagant.

"Annie." Finnick places his hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him but still twirl the sheet.

"What?" I whisper.

"It's gonna be okay." He says.

"What makes you say that?" I whisper.

"Because I know what it's like." He smiles.

"I don't think so, not like me." I start crying and then the door opens and I back away.

"She's fine." Finnick says.

"I have strict orders that if she becomes _unreasonable-_

"She isn't being unreasonable... she was crying because of happy she is that she won." Finnick says not trying to convince the person at all.

The person shrugs.

"Whatever." He says and walks off.

"I'm not happy Finnick." I snarl.

"I know but I don't want them to drug you again. You need to stay awake. You need to… adjust."

"Adjust?" I say confused.

"Get out of the mindset that you aren't in the arena and... that you won. You can't do that if you're asleep all the time." He says smiling.

"I just want to get out of here." I whisper.

"You're still pretty hurt. You will be able to leave in a few days."

"I want to leave now!" I shout and sit up.

Finnick puts his hands on my shoulders and I look at him. He has a look in his eyes I think it is worry but something else is there too.

"Don't pity me Finnick Odair." I say.

He smiles and takes his hands off my shoulders.

"As you wish Annie Cresta." He smiles.

I swallow hard and before I know it I'm wrapping my arms around him. Finnick's body stiffens but he soon puts his arms around me and relaxes. I close my eyes and breathe in and out. Finnick feels so nice and warm. I didn't realize I was so cold.

He rubs my back.

"You're gonna be okay Annie and do you want to know why?"

I pull back to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna be there for you."

I roll my eyes and let go of him.

"I bet you say that to all of _them_." I mutter.

"All of them?" He asks confused.

"You know your… _fans_." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"No. I've never said that to _them_ or anyone really." He says smiling.

"Oh." I whisper. "But Finnick how can you be there for someone you barely know?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that now Annie. You'll get to know me along the way because I don't plan on leaving you."

"That sounds like something a stalker would say." I mmble.

"Well I don't think so." He smiles.

"Still alone with someone I don't know."

"It beats being totally alone besides, I can understand you more than anyone else."

"But you're a stranger."

"Fine what do you wish to know about me Annie Cresta that will make not a stranger?"

I shrug.

"I don't know."

"Well when you think of something just let me know and I will answer." He smiles.

I look at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried.

"You're so nice."

"Yes…" he says confused.

"And I was so mean to you before that comment about-

"Don't worry about it Annie. I've heard worse and I knew you didn't mean it."

I look at him strangely again.

"What?" He asks smiling.

"I just always thought Finnick Odair was… not."

"Well Annie like you said I'm a total stranger. I'm actually very nice and concertante and thoughtful."

"Okay boasting about yourself is like you."

"Oh Annie." He says playfully and pushes hair behind my ear. "There's so much you don't know about me."

"Like I said you're a stranger."

"Well, Annie I don't know much about you either but, I hope one day you will call me a friend."

I look at him strangely.

"Maybe." I whisper.


	11. The Other Finnick

**A/N: In Finnick's POV.**

**Hello all! I think this is an… interesting story . I like it and it was fun to write but I get the feeling not everyone will like it. But whatever…you can never please everyone.**

**I am always glad to take requests! **

* * *

**The Other Finnick.**

"Finnick!" I hear Annie shout.

I go downstairs and see Annie on the couch and she looks scared.

I sit next to her and rub her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She leans into me and is shaking slightly.

"Annie do you hurt somewhere?" I ask gently. Annie is pregnant she is already a nervous person because of what the games did to her but, this is making her more nervous and anxious. It is probably many things but, I think the main reason is because she's afraid someone is going to take our son away. With everything that has happened I don't blame her.

The thing I don't like is when she thinks something is trying to hurt her from the inside out. When in reality our son is just moving around.

I don't like seeing her suffer and the last few months haven't been good. Especially since the doctor says it is raising her stress level which isn't good and you can't just tell someone to calm down. It doesn't work that way.

"No." She whispers.

"Are you okay?" I ask and kiss her forehead.

"No." She says in a sob like whisper.

"What's wrong then Annie, can you tell me please." I say gently and stroke her hair.

"I just needed you." She whispers.

"Okay." I say confused.

Her body freezes and all of her muscles have been locked in place.

"Annie it's okay." I whisper in her ear. She doesn't move. Her chin is trembling and she is making a whimpering sound.

"Annie it's okay."

She closes her eyes and moves a shaky hand to her stomach.

"Finnick-

"No Annie it's fine. Nothing is trying to hurt you, that's just our son in there." I place my hand on top of hers. "He's just moving to show that he loves you." I whisper. Her muscles relax some but I can tell she is still unsure.

She turns to look at me.

"You're okay Annie." I say and kiss her.

"Are you sure Finnick?"

"Yes I'm sure." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

Her chin starts trembling and a tear rolls down her cheer.

I hug her and rub her back.

"It's okay Annie nothing bad is going to happen to you or our son."

She whimpers.

"Shhhh." I say and rub her back. "You're safe here Annie." I kiss her and she starts crying.

"Annie." I whisper. Her grip on me tightens.

"I'm so scared Finnick-

"Annie you're safe here." I reassure her.

"No, not that." She sniffles.

"Then what is it Annie?" I ask gently.

She mumbles something.

"What?" I ask and kiss her forehead.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?" I whisper and stroke her hair.

"I can't be a mom." She whispers and starts crying again, this time it is harder.

"What?" I whisper.

"I can't do it I'm going to fail. I'm going to be terrible Finnick-

I pull back so she is looking at me.

"Annie you are not going to fail." I say and wipe the tears away.

"I can barely take care of myself Finnick how am I supposed to take care of someone else? I can't do it." She says.

"Annie." I smile and brush hair behind her ear but she doesn't look at me she is looking at her hands, "Look at me please." I say and kiss her forehead. She looks up and her face is tear stained and her chin is trembling. "You're not going to fail and you can take care of yourself just fine."

"No I won't. I can't do it. I can't do it." She whispers and leans back into me.

"Annie you are going to be a great mom." I say and kiss her forehead.

She shakes her head.

"No."

"Yes, yes you will." I say and stroke her hair.

"Well that's not what other people think." She mutters.

I know why she is thinking this. She found out she was pregnant before I came back to District Four. Apparently they told Annie they would be keeping an eye on her due to her 'circumstances'. They were going to be watching her to see if she would be a fit mother.

They shouldn't have told her that or at least not in that way. That's why she's so nervous someone is going to take away our son and that's probably why she thinks she will be a bad mother which is insanity. Annie Cresta will be a great mother.

The people who told her these things did get to hear what I thought once I got back. I know they won't be doing anything now. I wonder if I didn't come back what they would've done. I don't want to think about that because I have a feeling I know what would've happened. They would've taken him away from her. Annie would've been crushed she would've already lost me but then our child too. It would be too much for her or anyone to handle. I wonder-

"Finnick." She whispers interrupting my terrible thoughts of what would've happened if I never came back.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You didn't say anything." She whispers.

"Sorry I got distracted." I say.

"But you didn't say anything. You think-

"Annie those people have no idea what they are talking about." I kiss her forehead. "You're so smart, nice, patient, gentle, kind, a good helper, you love to share information, you always put others before yourself." I pull her up so she is looking at me. "You're going to be a good mother. The best. And I think you already are for worrying about this." I say and kiss her forehead.

She holds onto me for a while before I hear an "Okay."

"Okay." I say. She sits up and kisses me.

"I love you Finnick." She whispers.

"I love you too Annie." I say and kiss her.

She breathes in and out rhythmically trying to calm herself down. I rub her back and keep saying "You're okay."

She closes her eyes and then just holds me.

"Finnick." She says softly.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I think you're going to be a good dad."

"Thank you Miss Cresta I'm glad I get your approval." I smile.

"Not Cresta." She smiles.

"My sincerest apologizes Mrs. Odair." I whisper and kiss her.

"You're forgiven." She smiles.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too Finnick."

* * *

I'm taking Annie to the hospital today so she can be induced. Her stress levels were getting too high they figured they would go down if she had the baby. Which is probably true, everything that is going on is stressing her out more. Especially since she is more fearful.

"Okay Annie, are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"I guess." She whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry Annie it will be fine and I'm going to be staying with you." I say.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Annie, today you're going to become a mom and everything will be okay." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She whispers.

"Yes."

"And you're gonna be a dad." She says.

"Also yes." I say.

She smiles.

"Okay." She says

"Okay." I say.

* * *

After fourteen long hours Annie gave birth to our son. She insisted on naming him after me because I'm the most important thing to her and thought that would be an appropriate name. I didn't argue with her, after everything that happened to her, it was clear that she got to pick the name. Besides, I felt honored that she would want to name our son after myself.

"Hi mommy." I say and sit next to her and kiss her forehead.

She smiles.

"Hi daddy." She is looking out the door. "What do you think is taking them so long?" She asks because they are doing all the normal check up stuff to make everything is okay. They have only been gone a few minutes.

"Annie it's only been a few minutes I'm sure he's fine."

She nods.

"Okay." She says.

"You did it." I tell her.

She smiles.

"Yes."

I kiss her forehead which is still sticky with sweat but I don't care. Of course she would be sweating for what she just did. I'm so proud of Annie for being able to do this. I know she is proud of herself as well.

The only thing I didn't like about this was when Annie was crying out in pain. I was so worried about her. Even after they gave her pain medication she was still in a fair amount of pain. It doesn't matter now though because Annie got through it and brought our son into the world.

"Annie." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"This might sound strange but I'm so proud of you."

She smiles and looks delighted to hear this.

She hugs me.

"I am too." She smiles "But Finnick."

"Yes my love." I smile.

"I couldn't have done this without you." She says.

I smile and kiss her.

I hear someone come into the room and we both turn.

"Okay mommy are you ready to hold your son?" One of the nurses ask.

Annie nods and they give him to her carefully and then leave the room.

"Oh wow." Annie whispers. The look on her face is priceless. It's full of so much happiness and joy.

"He's so beautiful. He looks just like daddy." She says and smiles at me.

He does look like me. When he gets hair it could be Annie's color but I don't think it will be. I think he will be the spitting image of myself. He does have my name he must have my looks as well.

Annie smiles.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asks me.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I say and she hands him to me. I'm over taken by a strange emotion I haven't felt before. All I know is that I'm very happy. I haven't felt like this before. I never want to let go of our son but I will, especially to Annie because I know she wants to hold him. I know she wants to never let him out of her sight.

"I love you." She whispers and kisses my forehead. "I love you." She says looking at our son and kisses his forehead.

"I love you too Annie." I say and kiss her.

* * *

We take our son home after a few days. Annie doesn't want anyone else to hold him but herself or me. I'm sure that will wear off she is still worried that someone is going to take him away from her. She didn't even like when the doctors were holding him.

I'm just glad she and our son are fine.

I'm pretty sure Annie will never want to have another child because of what happened when she was pregnant. She was so worried all the time and thought she was getting tortured when she could feel him moving around. I didn't like seeing her like that. I never do but it was somehow different this time maybe because it had to do with the fact that she was terrified by her own son.

That doesn't bother me though, it wouldn't have bothered me if we never had kids because Annie would be enough but I am grateful for the son we have.

I sit next to Annie on the couch who is holding our son.

"Look it's daddy." Annie whispers and kisses the top of his head.

I smile.

"You know we didn't really talk about the whole name thing." I say.

"Yes we did it's Finnick he's named after the most important person in my life the one I love the most." She smiles.

"So what? If it was a girl it would be Annie?"

"That would be a little conceded." She says.

"Why? You're the most important person in my life." I smile.

"Well I already had a girl name all picked out."

"What then?" I ask curious.

"Amelia." She says smiling.

"Why?"

"That's my grandmas name, she always wanted a grandchild named after her."

"I see." I say.

Annie swallows hard and has a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Finnick."

"Okay well I will make sure to listen." I smile.

"Finnick I love you."

"I love you too Annie." I say and smile.

"Okay." She says and looks down at our son prolonging the conversation.

"Annie." I say gently.

She looks up at me.

"Yes?" She says pretending to be confused.

"You said you wanted to tell me something."

"I do but, you probably don't want to hear this."

"You can tell me anything Annie." I say and push hair behind her ear.

"Well, you see Finnick I have been thinking."

"There's a first." I smile and so does she but the smile soon fades whatever she is going to tell me is serious.

"Finnick this probably isn't the ideal time to tell you this what with bringing Finnick home today but I don't think there will be an ideal time to tell you-

"You don't have to say it Annie." I say already knowing what she is going to say.

"No, I need to... so I know that we are talking about the same thing."

"Okay." I say.

"I don't want anymore kids. I can't go through that again. I love him so much but Finnick I was so scared, sometimes terrified."

"Annie it's okay." I say and kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry Finnick." She whispers.

"You don't have to apologize Annie."

"I feel like I should." She whispers.

"You don't. I could tell you were terrified almost the whole time Annie. I don't want you to be terrified for almost a whole year again."

"But Finnick you want another one." She says almost inaudible

"I've never said that." I say confused.

"But I can tell. I can tell you do."

"No I don't." I say truthfully.

She opens her mouth to object.

"I have you and Finnick and that's all I need. I have everything I need right here. I have everything I have ever wanted right here." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Do you believe me?" I ask.

"Yeah I do." She smiles but she looks sad.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just love you so much." She whispers

I kiss her.

"I love you too Annie. You're everything to me."

She smiles.

"Do you want to hold him now?" She asks.

"Of course." I say happily. He's almost asleep but it is still the greatest feeling I have ever felt when I am holding him.

Annie looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just a nice picture, seeing you hold him."

"Good I'm glad." I say and kiss her cheek. "But seriously we need to figure out the name thing."

"We know his name." Annie says.

"Yes but if you end up shouting Finnick I could come to your rescue but you really just want him for something."

"Finnick, he can't even lift his head by himself. I don't think I will be shouting his name anytime soon."

"Well you will one day." I smile.

"Fine your name is already two names Finn or Nick pick one." She says smiling.

"Mmmh which half of my name do I like better." I smile causing Annie to roll her eyes.

"Finn seems too close to Finnick even if you yelled it out I might come to your aid." I say.

"So Nick then." Annie says

"Or... or... F.J."

"What does that stand for?"

"Finnick Jr."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Relax I was just kidding." I smile.

"Nick it is then." She says.

"Yup." I say and look down at him he is now sleeping. I stand up and place him in the bassinet and then sit back down next to Annie.

I lift my arm and she snuggles into me.

"You comfortable over there?" I tease.

"Very much so. How's it on your end." She smiles

"Very nice as well."

She lies here for awhile. She is breathing deeply so I think she is asleep.

"I'm a mom." She whispers.

"Yes you are." I say and kiss the top of her head.

"And you're a dad." She smiles.

"Yes I am." I say.

She sits up and kisses me.

"Finnick." She says.

"Yes." I say.

"I love you. You and the mini version." She smiles.

"I love you too and the other Finnick." I smile.

"The other Finnick." She smiles.

"The other Finnick." I repeat.


	12. Victorious

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Victorious**

I'm sitting in the dining room alone hearing the train against the tracks.

We will be in District Twelve tomorrow the first stop for my Victory Tour. My mouth goes dry at the thought . I didn't kill anyone from here or at all really. I just don't want to see the faces of families. The families of the dead tributes.

I swallow hard and can feel my eyes swell with tears just at the thought. I heard a loud bang and jump causing a few tears to spill out.

"Annie?" I hear Finnick say.

I turn around and see him. He is in his pajamas and looks confused. He looks tired. I also notice he is holding something.

"Yes it's me." I say.

"Why are you sitting alone in the dark?" He asks and I can tell he is smiling.

"Couldn't sleep." I whisper.

Finnick comes and sits across from me.

"Join the club." He says and sets down the item he was holding. It's a pocket knife. I look at him strangely and then put two and two together.

"You have them too." I whisper.

He smirks.

"Well I don't sleep with that under my pillow because it's a teddy bear."

We sit in a awkward silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me.

"I didn't really have a nightmare… this time." I whisper.

"Ahhh it's the whole Victory Tour thing then." He says.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Well, I haven't really been on one of these in five years but… why do you look so puzzled?" He asks.

"You're nineteen correct."

"For a few more weeks." He smiles.

"But five years that means you were-

"Fourteen." He pauses. "I thought everyone knew that." He says.

"Well this person doesn't, either that or she forgot." I smile.

I look at him again.

"You hide it well." I say.

"Hide what?" He asks confused.

"That you're you know not okay."

He looks at me strangely but there is a glint in his eyes. I think it is from happiness.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He asks.

"Please Finnick even if you did volunteer-

"I didn't." He says angrily.

"I know but, I'm saying even if you did you would still be you know… pretty messed up or traumatized." I say.

He opens his month but then shuts it.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm to tired to lie to you tonight Annie." He says sadly.

"Lie?" I ask confused.

"You know when I say everything is alright, it will get better, the memories will just go away, Annie that's not true. They're never going to go away."

"Then why lie to me?" I ask confused and slightly angry.

"Because when you first leave the arena you don't want to hear 'hey you're never gonna forget that and you will always see it at night.' It won't make you feel better." He says.

"I guess." I whisper.

"When you get a winning tribute you'll see." He smiles.

"I guess." I mutter.

He smiles sadly.

"I never thought Finnick Odair didn't like being victorious."

He smirks.

"The way things look and the way things are, are different." He says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You look at me and think there's Finnick Odair the Capitol darling who everyone loves."

"You forgot arrogant." I smile and so does he.

"What you don't see is a lot Annie and I mean a lot. For the basics though I wake up more than once a night screaming. I'm always paranoid when I'm around an open flame or near woods. I am prone to panic attacks when I'm near or smell roses and there's other stuff as well." He says.

I wonder what the other stuff he is referring to but one thing confuses me.

"Roses?" I ask.

He nods.

"Where those like... at like… a funeral or something?" I ask knowing about his dead parents but I don't want to outright say it.

"Sure let's go with that." He says. Looks like he isn't going to tell me but he doesn't have to.

"Okay." I say.

"But enough about our damaged souls." He smiles. "Let's talk about why are you sitting out here... alone... in the dark." He smiles.

"I don't want to see them." I whisper.

"See who?" He asks confused.

"The families."

"Oh, Annie you didn't kill-

"It doesn't matter Finnick I'm here and their kids aren't, wouldn't you hate me too."

"Well I don't have any kids thankfully but-

"Thankfully?" I say almost laughing.

"Annie come on you know how shitty this world is, do you really want a kid."

"Well I'm only seventeen."

"I meant in general." He smiles.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it like I said I'm seventeen."

"It doesn't matter Annie, you know what it's like in that arena would you want someone you love to go in there?"

"No." I say immediately.

"See." He says.

"Still I don't want-

"Annie I think you're one of those victors who people won't be angry at."

"Why?"

"Well you did sit in the dark for the majority of the time and you didn't really kill anyone." He says.

"I would still be angry because I'm there and my kid is not."

"Don't stress over it Annie, there's nothing you can do about it just try to look at their faces." He says.

I sigh.

"That's the best you got." I say

"Hey I said it's been five years." He smiles.

"I guess." I whisper.

"You are probably wishing the same thing I am right now." He says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"That people could see that being victorious comes at a price. That all the glamour and riches they 'reward' us with is more of a slap in the face. That we're just puppets and the puppeteers are pulling all of our strings controlling all of us." He says.

"Puppeteers." I whisper.

"Do you not agree?" He asks surprised.

"No I do... it's just I've never really thought about it that way but, it's true and not just victors. Everyone." I say.

He nods.

"Everyone. But the victors do have it worse Annie, unfortunately you will soon know what I mean." He says sadly.

I can feel my eyes start to fill with tears.

Finnick stands up and sits next to me.

"I didn't mean to scare you Annie." He says and rubs my back.

"Too late." I whisper. He pulls me in for a hug and strokes my hair.

"I was only kidding." Finnick kids.

"Yeah that's a real good one." I say.

I hug Finnick for a long time I feel awkward when he let's go.

"I should go to sleep." I say.

"Me too but, if you want to talk you can see me." He says and walks around the other side of the table to retrieve his knife. He picks it up and throws it in the air causing me to gasp.

"It's locked Annie." He smirks.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with weapons."

He thinks about this.

"I actually don't think so but she did with fire thing but not knives." He smiles.

"You're alright Finnick Odair." I say.

"Another girl falling at my feet what _will_ I do." He says sarcastically.

"I'm not falling at your feet." I say.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Cresta." He says.

He starts to walk back to his bedroom but then comes back.

"Did I help at all?" He asks.

I nod.

"Good. I'm not really good at this mentor stuff." He says awkwardly.

"Here I thought I was just talking to a friend." I smile.

"Mhhh I got friend status already." He smiles.

"Don't feel so honored I consider lots of people my friends."

"Well I will still treasure it." He smiles and heads back to his room. I hang back for an hour before I head to my room. Before I get into my compartment I hear a strange muffling noise down the hall. It sounds like a faint scream.

"Finnick." I whisper.

Looks like he wasn't lying. The way things look and the way things are, are different.


	13. Sick

**Sick.**

Finnick awakens and feels nauseous. He sits up but it feels like there are bees buzzing around in his head.

He moves his hands to his temples and sighs.

"Uggh." He lets out softly trying not to wake Annie.

His skin feels hot to him and he wants nothing more than to just lie here for the foreseeable future.

He starts to feel more nauseous and stands up and heads to the bathroom just in case.

He gets to the bathroom just in time.

There is no doubt about it, Finnick is sick.

"Uggh." Finnick says again and stands back up. He heads to the medicine cabinet. He opens it but notices the light has been turned on.

"What are you doing Finnick?" He hears Annie ask.

"Oh nothing really." He says.

Annie comes over and her hands brush against his forearms. He sighs by how cold she feels against him. His fever is making Annie's touch feel like ice. Which Finnick likes at the moment.

She moves her hand to his forehead.

"You feel really hot Finnick." She says

"You feel so nice Annie." He says and brings her other hand to his cheek.

"You're sick." She says.

"No, I'm not." He says but not convincing because he sniffles.

"Finnick why don't you go back to bed. I can get you medicine." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about Annie." He says.

She knocks something off the counter.

"Can you pick that up please." She says. Knowing that with his blocked sinuses it will be uncomfortable.

Finnick looks hesitant but then smiles.

"Of course." He says dreading it with his blocked sinuses he knows he will get a head rush.

He starts to lean down but Annie stops him. She didn't think he would actually try and pick it up.

"Is your pride really that important to you Finnick?" She asks smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says but the nauseous feeling is building up again.

"What's wrong?" She asks because the look on Finnick's face isn't good.

"Uggh." Finnick says subconsciously moving towards the toilet.

"I'll get you some water." She says knowing that he is going to get sick. Which she doesn't want to see and knows Finnick doesn't want her to see that.

Annie comes back upstairs and sees Finnick leaning against the shower.

She sets down the water and barf bowl she got for him.

She kneels in front of him.

"Finnick, you should get back in bed."

"I don't know Annie." He says knowing that if he stands up he will get a head rush and slight headache which he wants to avoid.

"It's okay Finnick." She says and kneels down in front of him. She smooths his hair. "I'll help you." She whispers and kisses his forehead.

He still likes how cold Annie feels against his skin so he pulls her closer to him.

"Finnick?" Annie says her voice is muffled because she is against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you using me as a human ice pack?" She asks smiling.

"Maybe." He says.

She let's go of him.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed."

"But Annie if I stand the pounding in my head will get worse." He says and clears his throat from the build up of phlegm.

She strokes his hair again.

"The sooner you stand up, the sooner you can get back in bed and fall asleep." She says and kisses his forehead. She can feel the heat radiating from his body.

She gets him to stand.

"Uggh." He says.

"It's okay Finnick we're almost there." She says holding his hand.

She gets him back in bed and he lays down.

"Stay here I'm going to get you some medicine." She says and kisses his forehead.

He nods and turns to his side not bothering to put covers on because he knows he will just sweat through them.

Annie comes back with decongestants, Tylenol, cough drops, water, and the bowl.

She sets them on the night stand.

"Finnick." She says gently and runs her fingers through his hair thinking he fell asleep.

He rolls over.

"Take these and then you can go to sleep." She says holding out a decongestant pill and a few Tylenol.

He sits up a little and takes what is in her hand and then lies back down.

"I also brought you some coughs drops in case you need them and I got a bowl in case you can't make it to the bathroom." She kisses his forehead again. "There's also some water and the tissues that are always there."

"Okay." He mumbles and sniffles.

"Finnick, if you need something and I'm asleep please wake me up." She says.

"Okay." He says.

"Will you do that though?" She asks smiling.

"Maybe." He says truthfully.

"I'll take it." She says and lies back down.

* * *

Annie is downstairs making Finnick some tea and toast hoping that he will be able to keep it down. He spent most of the night coughing and he got sick two more times.

She gets the plate and mug and heads back upstairs.

She stands above him.

"Annie." He says and clears his throat.

"Are you still stuffy?" She asks.

He nods.

"Did you take a decongestant?" She asks.

"No."

"Well that will probably help." She says and gets one for him which he takes.

"What are you holding?" He asks.

"I made you some tea and toast if you think you can eat it." She says.

"I'll try." He says.

"Okay." Annie says and gives it to him.

He takes the mug and spits something into to.

"Finnick did you just spit your cough drop in there." Annie says.

He nods.

"That way the menthol will get in it."

"Finnick I could just buy you cough syrup."

"No this is better." He smiles.

"That is basically what you will be drinking when it melts."

"Whatever." He says and takes a sip.

He eats slowly.

"Thank you Annie." He says.

"It was no trouble Finnick." She smiles.

"I meant for taking care of me." He smiles.

"Well you take care of me all the time." She smiles. "I would have to return the favor eventually. Besides, this is the sort of thing you do when you love someone."

"I guess that's true." He says and takes a small bite of toast. "Annie." He says again.

"Do you need something?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

"I just wanted to say I love you and that I'm glad you're here." He smiles.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She says and kisses his forehead. "And I love you too."


	14. Green Eyes

**Green Eyes**

"Finnick!" Annie stumbles over and runs into a Capitol citizen spilling some of her drink.

"So sorry." She slurs. They shake their head in disapproval but, Annie doesn't care she just continues on to Finnick. Annie is at the final stop for her Victory Tour and she has had a few drinks. To be fair Annie was drinking the lethal stuff. The stuff where you can't taste the alcohol so you can easily forget you are drinking it. Meaning you can easily get drunk. Annie didn't even realize there was alcohol in it until she was three drinks in and started to feel tipsy.

"Annie." Finnick says when she gets to him.

"You look so pretty." She smiles.

He sighs.

"You're drunk." He mutters under his breath.

"I didn't mean it." She smiles. "Honest." She pouts.

He sighs.

"You're lucky we are leaving soon." He says and takes the glass from her hand and sets it on a tray.

She puts her hand on his face and smiles.

"The guy with the green eyes." She smiles. "The one everyone wants."

"Annie." He says because she is talking rather loudly.

"But the one no one can hold onto." She smiles. "Tell me green eyes would I be able to hold onto you?"

"Uhh." He says confused. He doesn't really like Annie in that way. He barely knows the girl but, they have gotten closer on the Victory Tour and considers her a friend.

"I meant hypothetically." She smiles.

"Annie do you want me to hold onto you?" He asks.

"Well I would be lying if I said no." Annie says. Her filter has been washed out of her from the alcohol. She does like Finnick and wouldn't mind if she was the one girl who captivated his heart.

"I see." He says surprised.

"But you wouldn't want to hold onto me. You want one of them." She motions towards the crowd.

"Annie-

"But don't worry green eyes I will be waiting for you." She smiles.

Finnick wants to ask what she means but he hears the shrill voice of their escort.

"Finnick! Annie! Time to leave!"

"We better go." He says and takes her hand as they head to the train. Annie does stumble a few times but the escort thinks it is from the heels.

Their escort goes to bed right away but, they stay in the common room. Annie throws off her heels and jumps on the couch.

"You should just head in bed Annie, sleep this off."

"_No!_ I like it out here." She says and giggles.

"Okay." He says slightly frustrated.

"Are you going to stay with me green eyes?" She smiles.

"Yes and why do you keep calling me that? You know my name." He says confused. He doesn't really mind but is confused by this.

"Do you not like it?" She says slightly offended.

"No I'm just curious."

"It's because it's your _best_ feature." She smiles.

"Thank you." He mumbles.

Annie stands up so she is face to face with him.

"Finnick." She smiles. "I really _really_ like you." He says like a small child.

Before he can say anything she leans in to kiss him but he grabs her shoulders so she can't.

"What are you doing?" She asks disappointed.

"Well first of all Annie you're drunk and second of all-

"You don't like me?" She whispers.

He doesn't want to say no but he feels like he has to. He's hoping she won't remember this conversation tomorrow.

"No." He says gently.

"Ugh... so you can like all those Capitol girls but you can't like me? Why are they so special green eyes?" He slurs.

"Because you're not any girl. You're Annie Cresta." He says. He can't tell her how much he despises all of those Capitol girls.

"What does that mean?"

"You're special." He says hoping Annie will understand even with her alcohol hazed mind.

"Are you okay Annie?" He asks because of the expression on her face but, little does he know that he is in the splash zone.

Annie leans over and throws up getting it on Finnick's shoes and pants.

"Perfect." He says.

"Oh I'm sorry." She says embarrassed.

"It's okay. Let's just get you in bed." He says.

"Okay." She says.

He takes her to her bedroom and gets up to head to his own bedroom to clean up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"My room to get cleaned up."

"Can't you do that here, can't you stay with me?" She whispers.

He sighs.

"Yes I can stay with you but, I'm using your shower." He says because the smell of her vomit is making him dizzy.

"Okay." She says.

By the time Finnick gets out of the shower Annie is asleep. He considers leaving but he is worried that Annie might wake up and see that he isn't there.

He lies in bed next to her and he soon falls asleep.

* * *

Finnick wakes up to a shaking on his shoulder.

"Finnick?" Annie asks confused.

"Annie." He says.

"What are you doing here?" She asks confused.

"You asked me to stay here after you... barfed on me." He says smiling.

"That was real." She says embarrassed and lays her head back down with her hand covering her eyes.

"Yes." He says smiling.

"I just thought it was a dream. A very vivid dream." She removes her hand and then sits up. "Did I do anything else?" Annie asks truthfully having no memory of telling Finnick that she liked him.

Finnick looks at her debating on what to say.

He shrugs.

"No." He says knowing that it will be better like this. Not just because Finnick doesn't like her but, because Finnick can never have her. Finnick would never do that to a girl no matter how much he wanted them.


	15. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

"Do it." He hears them whisper. "Do it." He hears again.

Finnick is currently seeing a client except he doesn't know what they look like because as soon as he got there he was blindfolded.

Finnick is worried that this could be the wrong person and just some other sicko taking advantage of him. Besides, it's not like he can go anywhere they tied him down. This is the only client so he could stay here overnight although it is very rare, mostly because Snow doesn't like it. He can't control how long people use him for though.

"Just do it, it will be fun." He hears the female say again. Finnick doesn't say anything. He isn't the one being talked to.

He hears a sigh.

"If you won't do it I will." The woman mutters.

He hears them move something and then he feels a hot sting on his back from whatever they used to hit or 'punish' him with.

Finnick sighs.

_Another one._ He thinks.

He shouldn't be surprised because he was blindfolded and then tied up. He should've known what was going to happen next, so many of his clients like doing this that it is almost a cliche.

He almost expects it by now.

He feels another hot streak on his back.

"What's the matter Finnick doesn't that hurt?" The woman says in an antagonizing voice. She wants him to talk or cry out in pain but he will not give her the satisfaction.

"Come on Amber you should try it's fun." The woman says to the other girl in the room.

Clearly the other woman isn't into this.

Another hot streak.

"What's wrong with you Finnick doesn't this hurt." She says again and another thwacking noise echoes the room. It does hurt but he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing this. Besides, even if he did she would just make it worse.

"I don't know Cambel look at those marks."

"That's the fun part. Later we will make him feel _good_." This Cambel laughs.

Finnick rolls his eyes. He is glad he can this time because of the blindfold.

_Make me feel good._ He thinks to himself. Is this what they actually think is a good time for him. Being bought and tied up.

He hears shuffling. Then feels another thwack. It's not as hard, he knows this must be Amber.

"That's not hard enough." Cambel says.

Cambel gets it back and hits him again and again and again. He can feel his back throbbing, it is probably on the verge of bleeding. If he passes out they will be disappointed and unsatisfied. A lump forms in his throat at the thought because he knows who Snow will go after. Annie.

They both stop hitting him with the object and one of them kneels in front of him.

"Now time for the real fun." She whispers. He can feel her hot breath on his face. He can also feel the wondering hands of the other girl undoing his belt buckle.

* * *

Finnick wakes up in the hotel suite. He sees it is trashed with strange items everywhere and things thrown around.

He never saw the faces of the girls this time or all of the things they used on him. He was blindfolded the whole time and he couldn't tell if he liked not seeing their faces or not. He never forgets the faces of these people but he does have their voices for a memory.

Finnick sits up and pain resonates everywhere.

He groans as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

He sighs when he sees the girls left a lovely note in their bright pink lipstick.

_Had so much fun Finnick thank you for the wonderful experience! I hope we can see you again sometimes!_

_- Amber and Cambel. Xxxxxoooooo._

"Jesus." Finnick mutters.

Finnick gets rid of it and can see the welts on his chest. He doesn't even want to look at his back. He knows that will defiantly earn more scars on his back ruining his perfect skin.

"Annie can't see this." He whispers.

The bitten lip and hickeys aren't unusual so she won't question that but she isn't stupid she is going to realize something bad happened this time.

He only told Annie the cliff notes version of what he does here. Mostly because he doesn't want to worry her but coming home like this is going to worry her.

It's not like he is Fabio and goes running around with his shirt off all the time but the way he is walking she will notice something is wrong. Even if her gentle hands touched his back he would sigh out in pain.

He sighs.

"A least you get to go home. At least you get to see her." Finnick says while looking at himself in the mirror.

He splashes water on his face and heads to the train station to go home. To go back to Annie.

* * *

Finnick starts to walk off the train. The ride wasn't terrible but his back is still burning. He knows it needs ointment or something but he can't exactly reach the injury.

Finnick opens the door to his house.

"Annie?" He shouts but there's no answer.

He looks around confused. He notices the house is very quite.

"Annie?" He yelps out worried.

He starts to walk around the house.

"Annie, Annie?" He keeps saying.

"Finnick." He hears her say sleepily. He turns and sees her standing on the stairs in her pajamas. He then remembers he got back fairly early.

She walks over towards him and hugs him and like he predicted he gasps from the pain.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks concerned. Still resting her head on his chest. She rubs his back trying to comfort him but he just lets go of her and pulls back instead.

She releases her grasp.

"What's wrong Finnick?" She asks worried.

"Nothing I'm fine." He says.

"Finnick you can tell me." She says gently knowing that he is lying. He isn't trying very hard this time either.

"Okay?" She smiles and goes to hug him but he grabs her shoulders.

"Let's just keep the hugging to a minimum." He smiles.

"Why?" She asks confused because she hasn't seen him for three days and usually when he comes back he doesn't want her to let go.

"To keep that spark." He smiles.

Annie thinks he got injured and that the reason he doesn't want a hug because it's hurting him.

"Okay." She says. "Let's just go to sleep." She says and kisses his cheek. Before they head upstairs though she runs her finger down Finnick's spine to test it and she is right because Finnick sighs out in pain and shivers.

"Take it off I need to see how bad it is." Annie says.

"Such a demanding little thing." He smiles.

"Finnick you're obviously hurt."

"Don't worry Annie I'm fine." He says.

She gently runs her hand down his back and he sighs again.

"Please stop touching my back." Finnick whispers.

"What happened to it?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Finnick just show me. I can help take care of you."

"Annie no." He says firmly.

"Fine." Annie says but she knows this isn't the final word. She knows she will look at it maybe when he is asleep.

Finnick's lips briefly touch hers and then they go upstairs.

Finnick lies down on the plush bed next to Annie and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Annie." He whispers.

"I love you too." She says and kisses him.

Those are the last words and then Finnick falls asleep quickly. Annie is still awake looking at him.

Finnick's back is turned towards her and she thinks he is deep enough in sleep.

Annie pulls up some of his shirt.

"Oh my god." She says at a normal tone and puts her hand over her mouth. She looks at Finnick and sees this didn't faze him.

She strokes his hair.

"What did they do to you?" She whispers and looks at this back again.

There are lots of angry red lies and welts all over his back. They are all raised she moves her hand closer and can feel the heat radiating off his back.

They look like they could've been bleeding at one point because the skin is broken on some of them.

_These will defiantly leave scars I wonder if he will get in trouble even though this isn't his fault. _Annie thinks

She can tell he didn't do anything to take care of them. He can't exactly reach his own back but he could've asked for help she's sure they give him an Avox or servant or something to help him.

"I need to take care of you." She whispers confused because she can't exactly do too much while he is sleeping. He will wake up from that and he will be angry.

She wonders if the rest of him looks like this or if this happens all the time.

She falls asleep worrying about Finnick.

* * *

Annie wakes up to the sound of the shower.

"Mmmh." She mutters and sits up. She sees the door open and sees Finnick walks out of the bathroom already dressed. She rolls her eyes knowing he is taking precautions to make sure she doesn't see it.

"What did they do to you?" She asks.

He jumps by the sound of her voice.

"Geez Annie you scared me, didn't think you were awake." He smiles.

"What did they do to you?" She asks again.

"Nothing." He shrugs. His back is still stinging from the hot water and soap.

"Finnick if you let me help you I can make it healer faster." She says.

"No, no. You can't do that." He says firmly.

"Finnick your shirt was riding up while you were sleeping. I saw, what did they do to you?" She asks. She lies because she knows it will make it worse if she tells the truth.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine."

"No you're not." She says and gets out of bed and hugs him.

His body stiffens by her touch. Annie can tell this but she doesn't want to let go.

"What exactly goes on when you go there?" She whispers.

"I told you people pay for my services, people pay for my body." He whispers ashamed.

"So what? Did they pay to torture you or something?" She asks.

"Let's just say Capitol citizens have interesting tastes."

She looks up at him.

"Does this happen a lot?"

He shrugs.

"Does it matter."

"It does to me. I mean look at it, is that how you really got some of your scars? From Capitol citizens?" She asks.

"No. Some are but, most of them aren't."

"Okay." She whispers not fulling believing him. "Can you let me take care of you?" She whispers.

Finnick sighs.

"Please." She whispers. Finnick can her feel tears soaking his shirt.

"Okay." He says and kisses the top of her head.

She wipes away her tears and goes to the bathroom to get what she thinks he needs.

Finnick is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off if you want me to fix you." She says.

"I know." He says and does.

Annie gets on the bed and sits behind him.

"Did you do anything to these?"

"No." He says.

Annie nods.

"This is probably gonna sting." She says.

He sighs.

"Okay."

She puts down the stuff down and rubs Finnick's shoulders knowing that something else is bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I- I." Finnick says and clears her throat. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Why are you sorry Finnick?" She asks confused.

He shrugs.

"I don't know but I feel like I should say it. Maybe I'm sorry because I have to leave you alone-

"Finn-

"Maybe I'm sorry because you have to see me like this. Maybe I'm just sorry because I feel guilty." He says.

Annie wraps her arms around him so they are resting on his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Finnick. Okay?" She says and kisses his neck.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay." She says and takes her hands away and opens the ointment. "Like I said this is probably gonna sting Finnick."

"Okay." He says.

"Okay, I'm gonna start putting it on." She says.

"You don't have to narrate everything Annie." He smiles.

"Well then." She says with a smile.

She starts to put it on and his body stiffens because it stings.

She's finished and puts on the extra antibacterial stuff.

"Okay, are you hurt like this anywhere else?" She asks gently.

"No." He says.

"Okay good." She says and gets off the bed to put it away.

She comes out of the bathroom and sees that Finnick is closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly.

"You okay Finnick?" She asks and sits next to him.

"Is this stuff supposed to burn this badly?" He asks.

"Yes it means it's working. If it hurts longer than ten minutes something else could be wrong."

"Goodie." He says sarcastically and turns to her and smiles.

She smiles and leans in and kisses him. She leans on his shoulder.

"I love you Finnick so much." She whispers.

"I love you too." He says and takes her hand and squeezes it rhythmically.

"You still feel the burning?" Annie asks after ten minutes. She's slightly worried.

"No, I'm okay." He says and turns his head and smiles. He kisses her forehead and smiles.

"Finnick how often does this happen?" She asks.

"More than you would like to know but it's usually not this bad."

"Why don't you tell me this stuff Finnick?" She says a little angry.

"I-I don't know."

"Finnick yes you do."

He breathes in and out.

"I don't want you to know, I don't want you to know how bad it is." He says.

"Hey mister." She says and looks over at him and smiles.

"What?" He asks.

"Finnick you can tell me these things. You can't keep it all bottled up." She kisses him. "Okay?"

"But Annie-

"No Finnick why do you think I cry all the time. If I held it in I would be crazier-

"You aren't crazy." He says gently but Annie doesn't care about that right now. She wants to focus only on Finnick.

"Whatever. I would drive myself crazy. I don't know if you talk to someone else but I would really like if you talked about this stuff to me because I need to know what's going on up there." She smooths his hair. "Make sure it's not just full of hot air." She smiles and so does he.

"I just… I just I'm worried about how you're going to react."

"You need to stop worrying about everyone else for once. You need to focus on yourself. Just worry about Finnick."

He smiles.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says and kisses him.

"Okay Annie it usually goes like this-

Finnick talks to Annie about everything for the whole night and for once Finnick is letting Annie comfort him.


	16. Pretty Sure

**Pretty Sure.**

Finnick gets on the hovercraft and is glad to see that they got Katniss, the whole point of this was to save her.

Finnick feels dizzy, he gets looked at and bandaged but doesn't really care. He is beat up but he doesn't need to be out like Katniss or Beetee. He goes to the room Haymitch and Plutarch are in.

"You should really lie down." Haymitch says.

"No I'm okay." Finnick says. Haymitch rolls his eyes and Plutarch is just messing with things trying to figure out what is going on.

Finnick sits down in an open chair because the room starts spinning.

"You should really lie down." Haymitch says again.

"No- I." Finnick stops talking. His dazed and dizzy self forget about something or more important someone. "Where is she?" He asks barely getting the words out.

"Kantiss is-

Plutarch gets cut off by Haymitch because he knows that's not the _she_ Finnick was referring too.

"Finnick." Haymitch says gently knowing what he meant, mostly because he knows him better.

Haymitch doesn't have to say it. Finnick knows what happened to Annie.

"We're pretty sure they got to her." Haymitch says.

"Pretty sure?" Finnick says angrily. He knows they weren't keeping serious tabs on her but pretty sure shouldn't be the answer it should be yes or no.

"Well can you take me home so we can be a 100% sure." He asks knowing the answer already. He knows even if they didn't have her by now they would get her eventually.

Haymitch sighs.

"Sorry but there's no way I can get you to Four Finnick. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do." Plutarch says.

"If possible?" Finnick asks worried.

"Not like that." Haymitch says knowing what he is thinking, that Annie is dead.

"They can't touch her." Finnick whispers.

"Well actually… " Plutarch says. Haymitch shakes his head in disapproval knowing that putting bad ideas in Finnick's head about Annie isn't a good idea. Especially now.

"You really think they would?" Finnick asks now worried.

"It's possible." Plutarch says.

"She doesn't know anything I was so careful." Finnick says.

"He probably won't do anything to her." Haymitch says. "You already know what Snow thinks about her." Haymitch says.

Finnick does know what Snow thinks of Annie, that she's a poor excuse of a human for being so fragile. Finnick would like to see what the games would to do Snow, then he could judge Annie.

"Well I need to make sure they won't hurt her." Finnick says.

"You can't make sure she's out of your reach now." Haymitch says confused.

"Yes I can. If I'm not around he won't need to keep her. If I'm dead-

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're_ alive, they'll keep _her_ alive for bait." Haymitch says knowing that Finnick committing suicide won't be helping anyone especially Annie. The only reason Snow is keeping her alive is because he is trying to get Finnick to come to Annie. If he wasn't on a hovercraft going to District 13 right now it would be working.

Finnick hears the door open and knows it must be Katniss coming in guns blazing. He hears a commotion and then hears the chair next to him move out but doesn't care. All he is thinking about is Annie and what they are doing to her.

**A/N: Did it take anyone else more than one read of _Catching Fire _to realize that it was heavily implied that Finnick suggested he would kill himself to save Annie? I think I was on my third reread before I picked up on that. Poor Finnick :( **


	17. Innocence

**A/N: Request: Can you do one with an awkward moment between them? I know it's vague but I'm not that creative lol.**

**If anyone else has a request feel free to send it per message or comment and if you don't want your name attached I won't include it.**

* * *

**Innocence**

Annie is in the shower letting the water droplets hit her skin. She is massaging the strawberry shampoo into her hair when she hears a knocking sound. She quickly gets all of the shampoo out and grabs a fluffy pink towel to investigate. When she gets out of her bathroom she sees Finnick lying on her bed. How he made it into her house she will never know. She wonders if she left it unlocked, which she doubts because she is too paranoid that someone will come in and take her.

"Annie." Finnick smiles.

"W-what are you doing here Finnick?" Annie stutters nervously because she is only covered by her towel.

"I want to take you out to get ice cream, because it's the ice cream festival today. Would you like to go Annie?" He smiles.

"I-I guess." Annie stutters confused. _Isn't he going to comment on this at all?_ She thinks to herself. The answer to that is: no. Mostly because Finnick hasn't noticed.

"Okay." He smiles and stands up.

"Hang on." Annie says.

"Yes?" Finnick asks.

"How did you get in my house?"

He smiles and avoids her gaze.

"Finnick." She says annoyed.

"I sort of swiped one of your keys."

She shakes in her head in disapproval.

"Hey how else am I supposed to see if my girl is alright." He smiles.

Annie smiles.

"Okay we established my wrong doings let's go." He smiles and reaches for her hand but she doesn't take it. "Do you not want to go?" He asks concerned even though she did just say yes.

"No… it's just, I just got out of the shower."

"I know I can smell your strawberry soap on your skin." He smiles.

"Okay." She says waiting for Finnick to pick up on it because she is too embarrassed to say it. She thinks it would be pretty obvious because she just has a towel on but Finnick can be very thick sometimes.

Annie would be classified as innocent but she's more insecure than anything else. She doesn't even like wearing a swimsuit, too much skin.

"Am I missing something?" Finnick asks confused still unable to pick up that Annie isn't wearing anything underneath the towel. He is assuming she has undergarments on.

She sighs from frustration and embarrassment.

She motions her hand for him to closer. Which he does, now their faces are almost touching.

She stands on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I… um… I'm not wearing anything under this towel." She whispers. Even though there is no one else in her house she still felt the need to whisper it.

Annie steps down so she is on her flat feet again.

She wants to avoid Finnick's gaze but can't because he is so close.

He is just smiling. He takes his hand and puts it on her shoulder and looks her dead in her eyes.

"Well Annie I don't know about you but I think… I _think_ you might want to fix that problem since we are going in public. Unless you want to walk around naked." He smiles.

She shoves Finnick's shoulder playfully and can feel herself blushing from embarrassment.

"Finnick you wanted to drag me from the room." She mutters looking at the floor.

"Well I'm sorry." He smiles and kisses her check causing her to look up.

Neither of them say anything for a few minutes.

"Finnick?" She whispers.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Do you think… do you think I'm like a prude or something?" She whispers.

He wants to make sure he says the right thing, especially since there is only her thin pink towel covering her. He doesn't think Annie is a prude, he just thinks she is innocent, and not ready. If Finnick wouldn't have taken on more clients to make sure Annie wouldn't get sold he knows it would've destroyed her for lots of reasons but more than any other victor.

"No." He says and brushes hair off her shoulder. "You're just Annie." He smiles.

"Okay." She says and looks at the floor not liking the answer.

"Annie why don't you get dressed because I really want to hug you and I don't want your towel to fall off." He says and strokes her hair.

"Okay." She whispers.

Finnick leaves the room so Annie can get dressed. Annie comes out and is wearing a nice pink sundress with her hair in a high ponytail

"That's better." He says and he does hug her and kisses the top of her head. They sway back and forth for awhile.

"Finnick." Annie whispers.

"Yes?" He whispers still swaying back and forth.

"I love you." She says

"I love you too sweetie." He says and kisses her forehead.

She closes her eyes and breathes in and out.

"What else did you want to say?" He whispers in her ear knowing there is more.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

He stops swaying at her comment.

He knows why she is apologizing and thinks she is so stupid for feeling the need to apologize.

He pulls back so she can see his face.

"Annie." He says gently.

"Yes?" She whispers.

He makes sure she is looking him in the eyes which she is. What Finnick is about to tell her is important and he wants her to know this.

"Never. And I mean _never_ feel the need to apologize for that. I love you so much." He kisses her forehead. "And I'm just glad I am graced with your presence. I'm just glad I can be around you. Every. Single. Day. You are more than enough. Okay?" He says very seriously. He wants Annie to understand this.

She smiles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him.

She then leans back into his chest.

"Okay." She says believing him.

"Okay." He says.

"Now let me get you that ice cream, you want vanilla right?" He smiles.

"Not really, why would you say that?" She asks confused.

"Because that is considered the naked flavor ha ha ha."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Well that is true but I'm also you're idiot." He smiles.

She kisses him.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He says.


	18. The Right Person

**A/N: In Finnick's POV.**

**The Right Person**

I go to the closet to retrieve the wicker picnic basket. I bring it to the kitchen table and start to pack it with all of Annie's favorite foods.

I'm taking Annie on a picnic today to get her out of the house. I would like to get her out of Victors Village but I know that would be too much for her. So the private beach at Victors Village will have to do.

I hope Annie is okay with this because it's a surprise and Annie doesn't always like surprises.

I pack up the basket, get a blanket, and head to her house.

I do a three pattern knock and then she opens the door.

"Hello beautiful girl." I smile.

"Uhh hello kid sir?" Annie says confused.

"You have plans today my love?" I ask.

"Ermm not really. Why?" She asks still confused.

"Because I have plans for you or rather should I say for _us_. If you are interested." I smile

"Oh god what did you do this time?" She asks knowing that I like doing over the top gestures for her.

"Relax, this time I kept it simple." I lift up the basket and blanket. "I wish to take you on a nice picnic. On the beach preferably.

Annie looks down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says and looks back up at me. "We aren't going in the water are we?" She all but whispers.

"Of course not." I smile. Knowing that Annie hates water all types of it she can't take very long showers because she starts to become afraid. The arena took swimming away from her among other things.

"Okay." She smiles. "You better have packed a good one because I'm hungry." She smiles.

"Don't worry Annie I know what you like." I say and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Okay good."

I put the blanket on top of the basket so I can hold Annie's hand as we walk to the beach.

"Have you been okay Annie?" I ask because I haven't seen her in a few days. Not because I went to the Capitol but because she only wanted to be with her mother for a few days. I know why she does it, it's because she doesn't want me to see her when she really breaks down. I don't mind but it does make me worry.

I wish she would let me be there for her always but, I will let Annie do what makes her feel comfortable because that is more important.

She nods.

"I feel better now." She looks at me and smiles. "Sorry, I didn't want to see you it's just sometimes Finnick-

"You don't have to explain yourself." I kiss her. "I understand." She smiles.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Good I'm glad." She smiles.

We arrive to the because and lay the blanket down and I set the basket down and pull everything out the flower in the vase and the food.

As soon as Annie sits on the blanket she takes off her shoes and lets the sand get in between her toes. She lies back and lets the sun hit her skin.

Annie liked going to the beach a lot or at least go swimming before the games. She likes to go on walks back here almost everyday and she never wears her shoes. She walks in the evening so the sand doesn't burn her feet because on very hot days you can get blisters from the sand. I've been there and it hurts. She could walk in the wet sand but that causes the risk of the water touching her.

She opens her eyes and sits up.

"Okay let's see what you got for me." She smiles.

"You did well." She says looking at the food. "Did you cook for me Finnick?" She says with awe because I usually don't. I usually buy precooked food for the convenience but I usually eat dinner with Mags. I want to make sure she isn't alone.

I have cooked for Annie before, Mags too. I just prefer not too. I used to do it with my mother all the time. I guess it's too painful but I will do it for the people I love. Mags and Annie are pretty much the only people I have left.

"I did. I would do anything for you Annie." I smile and she leans in and kisses me.

"So how have you been Finnick I haven't seen you in a few days either?" She asks.

"Oh you know same old same old." I smile that fake smile because I don't want to tell her that it was terrible not seeing her.

"You're a terrible liar Finnick Odair." Annie smiles.

"This is true." I smile.

"Well I will try to not stay away from you anymore."

"Okay." I say.

We eat looking out at the water. I stand up and offer her my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks nervously.

"Possibly for a walk if you want to go." I smile.

"I will go anywhere with you Finnick." She smiles and grabs my hand and I pull her up.

"Left or right?" I ask.

"Left I always go to the right." She says holding my hand. The sand isn't very hot today so I know I'm not in danger of getting my feet burnt.

I slowly start to walk closer to the water. Annie doesn't seem to notice. She stops every so often and picks up a shell. She let's go of my hand and runs a little a head of me. She picks up some sand and I know what she is going to do.

"Do not throw that sand Annie Cresta!" I shout.

"Awe man you figured it out." She pouts playfully.

"Yup, I did so do not throw it." I smile and like I knew she would she throws the sand.

I run over to her and pick her up by the waist and spin her around.

She is giggling. I don't realize that doing this is making us closer and closer to the water.

I'm stepping in the water and then some gets on Annie and I stop and go back to the wet sand.

"Annie I'm sorry." I say immediately.

She smiles. She has a few strands of wet hair and her right shoulder is wet as well.

"It's okay." She says a little shaky but she still smiles. "Now your punishment needs to fit the crime."

"Okay, I'm ready give it to me."

She takes my hand and is me walking me towards the water.

"What are you doing Annie?" I ask although I have feeling I know what my 'punishment' is going to be.

"Stand right there." She says and then when a wave starts to roll in she pushes me in the water.

I get back up and wipe the salty water off my face.

I get out of the water and head to Annie.

"You're gonna get it now Annie." I smile mischievously. I can't exactly throw her in the water but I do go up to her and start to run my fingers down her spine causing her to giggle and then pick her up and twirl her around again.

My feet are in the water and I'm careful not to let it touch her.

"Set me down Finnick." She says.

"Okay." I say and set her down.

The water is touching her toes but she doesn't say anything.

She sees a wave coming in and I expect her to leave or scream but she stays and kicks water on me.

"Annie Cresta you just love splashing me today don't you." I smile.

"Maybe." She smiles. I want to splash her back but don't because I don't think she will like it even though she is standing knee length in the water.

She comes closer to me and then hugs me. I have walked further into the water so it is up to my waist and the water is almost up to Annie's chest. She is leaning her head on my chest with her arms around my neck and I have my arms wrapped around the small of her back and am leaning against her so our cheeks are touching. We start rocking back and forth. I don't want to tell her but I feel like I should.

I kiss the top of her head and can taste the salty water. Only a little of her hair is wet and her light pink sundress has turned a dark magenta from the water.

"Annie." I whisper.

"Yes?" She looks up at me.

"You're in the water." I say.

She looks around as if just noticing this.

"I know." She says.

"And you're okay." I say.

She nods.

"I think I just needed to be with the right person." She whispers into my chest. "I feel safe with you Finnick and know you won't let anything hurt me."

I kiss her.

"You've got that right" I say and smooth her hair.

Annie wraps her legs around my torso so I am supporting most of her weight. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck and her face is right in front of mine now.

She smiles.

"I love you." She says and kisses me delicately. It is soft and nice. Our lips are both salty from the sea water and it is dripping down our faces.

The kiss seems to go on and on until it feels like everything else around me vanishes. It's just myself and Annie in a strange plane where nothing else matters except my love for her. Nothing else matters but the love we have for each other.

The kiss eventually breaks and Annie rests her head in the crook of my neck. Her breathing is irregular from the kiss. I will admit my breathing is a little labored as well.

I run my fingers over her spine touching the thin material of her wet sun dress.

"I love you." I say.

She moves her head to look at me.

"I love you too." She says with a smile.

I start to head back to the beach Annie's with legs still wrapped securely around me. I readjust her so it is easier to walk.

When we make it back to the beach she let's go and lays down on the picnic blanket. I lay next to her and she moves her head to my chest. I wrap my arm around her running my finger up and down the zipper of her dress.

Annie sits up eventually. Her hair is now wavy from the salt water and her dress has dried but it is wrinkly.

In a few hours we watch the sunset. For the rest of the time we sit out here my arm never leaves Annie. It stays securely wrapped around her. I think she never wants me to let go.


	19. Maybe I Do

**A/N: In Annie's point of view**

**Inspired by the song I won't say I'm in love from Disney's Hercules (this is my favorite Disney song.)**

* * *

**Maybe I Do**

My sister and I are sitting on the second floor deck in my house at Victors Village.

Finnick walks outside and waves to us as he leaves.

I wave back and he smiles.

Ally sighs.

"What?" I ask her.

She twirls her light brown hair and looks at me smiling.

"Annie come on." She says.

"What do you mean _come on_?" I ask confused.

"That you're… you know in love with Finnick."

I scoff.

"I'm not in love with Finnick."

She grins and raises her eyebrows

"Don't look at me like that. I'm _not_ in love with him." I say again.

"Oh sweetie, do you really think you're fooling anyone with that dribble."

"Ally, I'm not in love with Finnick Odair."

"Right, right sure that's why you always light up when he's around or that your best days are when you know he will be around."

"Coincidence." I mutter.

"Annie you don't believe in those." My sister smiles knowing me too well. Truth be told I think… I think I do love Finnick.

"Still I'm not in love with him." I mumble.

She nods.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love Annie, even though it is Finnick Odair." She smiles.

Ally does know all the terrible things Finnick has to endure and everything else about him. But, honestly even if she didn't she wouldn't care, because she knows that Finnick makes me happy. Finnick makes me feel safe.

_Stop thinking about him Annie._ I think to myself.

"I know there's nothing wrong with falling in love." I say.

"Then why won't you just admit to me right here and now that you're in love with him."

"Because I-I'm not."

"Very convincing sister." She says sarcastically.

"What does it matter if I am or not?" I ask.

"Because when life gives you something you have to go after it." She smiles.

"Well I'm not _going after_ Finnick because I don't love him." I say.

She sighs again.

"Don't be too proud to accept it Annie." She stands up and smiles. "Like I said you're not fooling anyone not even him. He can tell Annie."

I scoff.

"If he knew I loved him why wouldn't he bring it up?" I ask confused and slightly angry. I don't know why I feel angry. I don't think I would bring it up if I thought Finnick loved me.

"He isn't going to bring it up because well… he values you too much."

I sigh.

"I know you have got it bad Annie, just tell him and you will feel better." She says and then skips inside.

I stand up and lean against the railing. I see Finnick come back into Victors Village.

"Annie!" I hear him shout.

"Finnick!" I say back.

"It's nice to see you!" He smiles.

"Same to you!" I say and smile. He waves and then heads to his house.

I sigh.

I put my elbow on the railing and place my hand on my cheek.

I close my eyes.

_Okay maybe I do love Finnick but I'm not going to admit that to anyone else or at least not yet…_


	20. Frivolous

**A/N: requested by .mar.83: can you do a Capitol reaction to Finnick propo about his abuse**

**Frivolous**

Another loud bangs happens outside in Capitol city signifying another attack by the rebels.

Most Capitol citizens are still oblivious that they are in the middle of a war. Still distorted in their ways, even when something actually serious is happening. Even with all the shortages that the other Districts supply.

The tv has been flickering on and off for a few weeks because the rebels are trying to take over the station to show that Katniss Everdeen is alive and that this is all happening because of the President Snow.

Today though they aren't just showing Katniss Everdeen in District Eight tending to the hurt citizens. They are trying to get a video out as a distraction so they can save the people who have been captured. Peeta is the main goal.

The tv flickers on once again and they see a talking Katniss Everdeen talking about her love for Peeta.

"Oh I just love this." Says a women with ashy skin and pink hair.

"Yes so touching, I especially love the story of how Peeta gave Katniss bread while starving." Another female says with Fire red hair and finger nails that are at least two inches long. They have a fire design because she wants to show that she just _loves. _The girl on fire.

"But why was she starving couldn't she just buy food?" The pink haired women says still clueless as to what it is like in other Districts.

"I know but, at least she would always look nice." The fire red haired women says.

They both snicker at this comment.

Katniss then starts to talk about President Snow and how the Capitol is fragile because they don't know how to be independent.

Both women scoff but, the one with fire red hair knows deep down this is true. The Capitol doesn't make anything. That's why there has been no fish and a lack of power and why it is hard to find the red gems she loves, it's because the Districts no longer wish to supply them.

Katniss fades from the screen.

"I wonder what all that dribble about President Snow was, he is a lovely leader." The pink haired women says

"Oh yes." The fire haired women says actually thinking this is true.

The screen flashes again and they both screech with glee and say in unison

"Finnick!"

Both clearly oblivious to the dark circles under his eyes, his lack of skin tone, the visible loss of weight, and the look of a broken soul in his eyes.

That's what Finnick Odair is now, broken because he doesn't has his one true love. Not these monsters who think he loves them.

"I was so worried! I thought he died." The pink haired woman says.

"I know so did I. I wish they would show him more than Katniss." The fire redhead pouts.

Finnick starts with no introduction words, he just starts off with the truth that he has been keeping secret for a while. Only a handful of people knew this mostly because the majority wouldn't believe him.

Finnick clears his throat.

"President Snow used to… sell me… my body, that is."

"I thought Finnick made us pay for him because he thought his time was precious." The pink haired woman says.

"So did I." The fire redhead woman says with a bad feeling in her stomach.

Both of these woman have purchased Finnick and they both think that he loves them. The don't know the true meaning of love. Love isn't having sex with someone. Especially if you buy them to do it.

"I wasn't the only one but the most popular one and arguably the most defenseless because the people I loved were so defenseless."

"We aren't defenseless are we?" The pink haired woman asks.

But the red head feels a tightness in her throat knowing that Finnick isn't talking about them.

"These people wanted to make me feel better so they would give me jewelry among other things. I didn't care for those, no what I wanted was far more valuable." Finnick says.

The redhead knows what it will be because when she tried to give Finnick something he declined and asked for a secret instead. She thought he was being nice and just wanted to know more about her. Not that he was saving them up for something.

"Secrets." He says.

"Oh yes I would tell him such valuable things." The pink haired female says.

Finnick starts to name themterrible little dribbles he has heard over the years. Sexual fetishes, the incest between Cashmere and Gloss, greed, love, crimes of passion, and much more. And all of this is just the tip of the iceberg.

"He said my name." The pink haired female says.

"I don't think that is a good thing Lacy." The redhead says.

"Of course it is Darla that means he remembers me." She smiles.

Darla feels dirty and doesn't want to hear the rest of his speech. Doesn't want to hear the horrible things that happened to him. And most importantly doesn't want to hear that she was a part of it.

Finnick eventually gets to President Snow and how he rose to power and how he killed foes and allies to keep his power.

Darla knew most of this already what with her husband being a politician it. However Lacy did not and looks surprised by this.

Finnick closes with

"They say, they say, they say… Snow has a list and no one knows who will be next."

The screen goes back to the reality tv show they were watching.

"Awww I wanted to see more of him." Lacy pouts.

Darla is standing there shocked of everything Finnick has just shared with them… shared with the world.

Lacy is sitting on the couch with no feeling of remorse and is just watching the frivolous television program.

Darla starts to rethink her whole perspective on life and everything she has done. She feels dirty and knows how many showers she takes it won't go away.

Katniss' words ring in her head.

_The Capitol is weak_

Darla knows that she is right.

We are weak because we don't know how to do anything we just live our frivolous lives expecting the things we need will always be there. She thinks to herself. She finally realizes how terrible the Hunger Games were.

**A/N: Okay, .mar.83 I hope I gave you what you wanted!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	21. Dada!

**A/N: in Finnick's POV.**

**Dada!**

"Finnick, are you're sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Annie asks me still holding our son.

Annie has to leave to go help her sister with something or another and she doesn't want to take our son with her. This will be the first time she will be leaving him. So it will be the first time he will be alone with me. Annie has been alone with him more than once because I have to do official government things. I'm not as worried as Annie is right now.

"Annie of course I will be, I'm his dad."

"Okay but, if you need me you can call me or I could just come back."

I smile.

"Annie we'll be fine."

"Okay." She says.

"I love you." She says and kisses me.

"I love you too." I say and she starts to head to the door.

"Ermm Annie."

"Yes?" She says turning around.

"You have to hand him over to me." I smile.

"Oh right." She says and walks him over to me. I take him in my arms and he giggles and pats my shoulder.

"See he likes being with me." I say and smile.

"Okay." She says still worried. "Can you look at Mama?" She says and he does. "I love you." She says and kisses him. "I love you too Finnick." She says and kisses me.

"Don't worry Annie we'll be fine." I say again.

"Okay but, please call me if you need help." She says.

"Will do, now go." I say and she walks towards the door.

"Wave bye bye to Mama." I say and pick up his arm and wave it towards Annie.

She leaves and then it is just me and him.

"Okay let's go in the living room." I say and kiss the top of his head.

I set him down on his baby blanket on his tummy so he can try to learn to crawl. He can sit by himself but has not mastered crawling. Annie and I have been working on him. She would be extremely upset if he started crawling when she wasn't here but he does need to learn.

After putting various toys in front of him and rounds of peck a boo it is time for lunch. I feed him applesauce and then he yawns and I can tell he is sleepy.

"Here we are, nap time." I kiss his forehead and place him in the crib. I grab the baby monitor and head downstairs.

I hear the phone ring and don't need to answer to know who it is.

"Everything is fine Annie." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, it's nap time right now."

"Okay good and he's sleeping soundly and everything?"

"Yes Annie he's fine. You need to relax, just have fun with your sister. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of our son." I smile.

"I know but, I've never left him before."

"Don't get separation anxiety especially when he is with his father."

She sighs.

"I know but I worry. I will probably call later."

"Annie-

"You can't stop me Finnick." She says and I can tell she is smiling.

"Okay." I say and she hangs up.

After an hour I can hear him moving around from the monitor.

I walk upstairs and pick him up.

"How was your nap?" I ask and kiss his forehead.

He makes a raspberry noise as a response I'm assuming of approval.

I walk back to the living room and sit down I place him in my lap so he is siting.

"Gah." He says and points at something.

"Do you want your purple ball?" I ask.

"Gah!" He says happily again. I'm going to take that as a yes.

I set him down on his baby blanket I get his ball but when I turn around his face is scrunched up. I know that look.

"Don't cry." I say and pick him up but it's too late because he starts crying.

"Its okay." I say. "Did you want your ball?" I ask him but he slaps it out of my hand. "No." I say. "You shouldn't be hungry." I say because I fed him an hour ago. "You shouldn't be sleepy either." I say as the crying continues. "You need a new diaper?" I ask but don't feel anything.

I rock him back and forth but it isn't helping. I get his pacifier because I've seen Annie give it to him and he usually stops crying but just like the purple ball he just slaps it out of my hand.

I rock him back and forth not really knowing what is wrong.

"What does Mommy do when this happens?" I whisper. I'm not going to call her because I will never hear the end of it and she will probably never leave the house again.

"Shhhh. Shhhh." I say but nothing happens.

The tears keep spilling from his eyes and he has a scrunched face.

"What does Mommy do?" I say again and switch shoulders. "She sings." I say remembering.

I don't remember the words to the soothing song she usually sings to coax him. So I try and think of one myself.

_Playing in the ocean, underneath the sea._

_Snuggled in the waves is where we want to be._

_We are the creatures swimming happily,_

_This is where we live because we love the sea._

I sing this at least three times and he starts to calm down with each time until he stops.

"You're okay." I say and kiss the top of his head.

I rock him back and forth for awhile and then sit back down. I place him in my lap so he is facing me. I grab his small hands in mine and make some funny face. He laughs at each one and blows some bubbles getting droll down his chin. I get a wiping cloth to clean him up.

I walk to the kitchen and do just that. After I am finished he smiles and moves his hand to my face.

"Dada." He says.

"What did you just say?" I ask in a playful voice making sure I heard him correctly. He has never said it before. Annie has been trying to get him to say Mama ever since he started making babbling noises that don't really make sense. I have been trying to get him to say Dada but not as hard as Annie has to say Mama.

"Dada." He says again and smiles.

"Yes that's right I'm daddy." I say and rock him back and forth.

He giggles.

"Dada!" He says happily.

"Yes that's me." I say and kiss his forehead. I feel a nice sense of happiness each time he says it.

I also know Annie will be jealous. For the rest of the time I try to get him to say Mama but he keeps saying Dada.

I sigh.

"Mommy is going to be jealous." I say and kiss his forehead.

The door opens and Annie comes over to him.

"Hi Annie." I say

"Hi Finnick." She smiles.

"Hi." I hear a faint whisper coming from our sons lips.

"Did he just say hi." Annie says excited.

"I think so." I say.

"Hi." Annie says again. "Hi."she says again trying to get him to say it again.

"Hi." He says and then smiles.

"Awee." Annie smiles and takes him from me.

"Did he do this a lot when I was gone?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"That was the first I heard of it."

"Okay, I got to hear his first word ohhh good job Nicky." She says and bounces him on her lap gently.

"Well actually Annie-

I can't finish the sentence because he beats me to it.

"Dada!" He exclaims.

"What?" She says with no emotion in her voice. I can see the jealously on her face.

"Hi! Dada!" He says with a smile.

"No say Mama." She says and kisses him.

"Dada!"

"No Mama." Annie says frustrated.

"Dada! Dada!" He giggles.

"I leave you with him for a few hours and he is already calling you Dada." She says jealous like I predicted.

"What can I say." I shrug. "You did get to hear him say hi for the first time."

"Hi." He says again because he heard me say it.

"I know." She says and smiles and kisses my cheek.

Annie sits with him for the rest of the night repeating Mama. Trying to get him to say it but it is no use he just keeps saying Dada.


	22. Annie Something

**A/N: requested by r. ale. mar. 83 : Capitol's reaction to his & Annie's wedding**

**Annie Something**

The day had finally come for Finnick's and Annie's wedding. Plutarch Heavensbee suggested they should get married now for a propo video. However they didn't need Plutarch to ask them. They had wanted to get marry to each other for a long, long time but it was never possible with Snow's grasp around Finnick.

This propo is more to show Snow that no matter what happens he can never truly crush their spirits. No matter what happens there will always be hope.

The camera crew makes sure to get everything. Their vows, the first kiss as husband and wife, the cake smushing, first dance, them just holding each other and smiling. You can tell they love each other just by the look in their eyes. The propo isn't all about Finnick and Annie they also make sure to show how happy the guests are for this event. That happiness can always be found even in a terrible situation like this.

Once the tape is all edited together they get ready to show it to the Capitol. It is mostly for Snow but the other citizens will be watching as well. Most of the citizens are dying for another glimpse of Finnick Odair. They will get one but, they will not see the flirtatious jerk that he always pretended to be. They will see the real Finnick Odair. The one who loves Annie Cresta, the only girl he has ever loved.

Screens start to blip on in the Capitol. Screen after screen light up and most females are liking seeing Finnick then they realize what they are watching.

Most of them are envious because Finnick Odair is getting married and not to them.

"Who is he getting married too?" Is being asked by lots of the citizens. The are all wondering which girl is special enough for him to want to marry them.

"Is that the crazy victor?" A few say realizing it is Annie. Most of the Capitol citizens forgot her name because she wasn't important but they did remember her face. So they just called her crazy.

"What was her name?" Is asked by almost all of them.

"Annie. Annie something." A fair few say.

Most of them have no idea if this is true or not.

The handful of people who know Annie's name isn't because of her victor status. It's because Finnick was shouting her name in the arena when he heard her pleas of help.

They are just assuming this but they are right. It isn't stupid to assume and some Capitol citizens are smart.

Most of the citizens don't see how happy Finnick looks while he is marrying her, while he is dancing with her, or most importantly when he is holding her in his arms.

They don't see it because they are scratching their heads as to why he would love _her_. The crazy girl.

That's a questions lots of people ask, not just Capitol citizens.

Neither Finnick or Annie know that answer. They just know that they love one another. They don't need to know why they love each other. They just need to know they do.

The video keeps playing until the screen goes black. Most of the citizens stare at a blank screen for a while wondering if Finnick Odair ever loved them. Finnick never did love them, any of them. The sad part about this is that only a handful of citizens realize that he never loved them. The rest just think this is one more thing he is being forced to do.

**A/N: Sorry it's on the shorter side but, I hope I still fulfilled your request!**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**


	23. A Broken Promise

**A Broken Promise**

Finnick waits in the room twirling his thumbs. Waiting, waiting for his first client ever. Finnick has a feeling like he wants to throw up. He hasn't ever done anything like this. Anything. It's not just the being bought it's about being with someone.

Finnick sighs.

"This isn't right." He whispers.

He hears a knock on the door and his heartbeat accelerates and he slowly walks to the door.

He finds a girl who looks to be in her early twenties. She has pink hair in a pixie haircut.

"Ooo yay!" She squeals and hugs him.

She soon closes the door and doesn't bother with introductions. She takes his hand and then shoves him on the bed.

Finnick is taken aback from this and let's out a gasp as he falls onto the bed.

The girl bounces next to him.

"Oh Finnick you're even better looking then you were in that arena. Age has really helped you Finnick. I was so glad when I heard you wanted to see your admirers." She smiles.

"Well anything for the people who love me." Finnick smiles. Finnick wonders if this is the lie Snow told the public that he wanted to do it. That he thought his time was so precious that he made people pay to have relations with him.

"I know right." She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. "It's so soft." She whispers.

Finnick doesn't know how to respond so he doesn't say anything.

She starts to caress his thigh and then kisses him.

Finnick feels dirty doing this. He doesn't even close his eyes. He is hoping this is all a bad dream.

She stops kissing him and rests her hands on his chest.

"I think we should get rid of this yes?" She says running her hands up and down his shirt.

He doesn't answer he just starts unbuttoning his shirt. Then he unzips his pants.

The girl smiles.

"Are we shy?" She giggles moving her hand towards his boxers.

Finnick doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what _to_ say.

She smiles and kisses him.

"Don't worry I can take care of you."

She stands up and starts to caress him and then turns around.

"Unzip please." She says.

Finnick sighs and kneels on the bed and unzips her dress. It goes all the way down her back and then falls right to the floor. The women is now in her underwear.

She is still in front of him on the bed and places her hands on his shoulders. She leans in close to him until he can feel her breath on his ear.

"I'll show you mine… if you show me yours." She says. He doesn't really have a choice so he does what she wishes.

The women is no longer wearing a stitch of clothing and Finnick can feel his cheeks getting hot. Finnick has never seen a naked women before. He feels exposed and doesn't know if he wants to run away or cry more. It's probably a combination of both.

It shouldn't be like this.

The women bounces back on the bed and jumps on him she is now lying on top of him and running her fingers down his chest.

Finnick stops her before anything else happens.

The women looks at him confused.

"Can I ask you a question." Finnick musters enough courage.

"Don't worry Finnick I-

"No." Finnick says knowing what she is going to say. That she has some form of contraception. Finnick didn't even think about that he was too worried about other things.

"What then?" She asks.

"What's your name?"

She giggles.

"Why?"

"I wanted to… I'm just curious." He mutters. He wants to know the name of the first person he will be with even though it is going to haunt him for the rest of his life, he feels like he should know.

"Well the name is Macy." She says and kisses him again.

She starts to wonder again. Finnick tries to block everything out but he can't. It's too powerful.

The worst thing isn't the women. The worst thing for Finnick is that his body is reacting for her.

It's all anatomy but he knows this is wrong. His mind and body are at war with each other, but there is nothing he can do. So he just lets it happen and is counting the minutes until it will be over.

* * *

The girl stays here for a while. He thought she would just leave after but she didn't.

Finnick doesn't know if he is allowed to ask her to leave, but he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt so he just lies there next to her.

After a few hours she stands up and puts her clothes back on.

She stands up and walks towards Finnick.

"That was so much fun!" She goes to the nightstand and writes something. "Here." She says and kisses him one last time.

She holds her heels in her hand and walks out the door. She is holding something else but Finnick doesn't know or care.

He looks at the piece of paper she gave him.

It's her number in pink puffy handwriting.

He rolls is eyes in disgust.

He tears the piece to shreds and lies back down and grabs a pillow and holds it to his chest.

He closes his eyes hoping for sleep but it doesn't come.

"I'm only sixteen." He mutters into the pillow. "Why is this happening to me." He whispers.

He presses the pillow closer to his chest.

"I think I would rather be dead." He whispers and a few tears leak from his eyes.

After an hour or two of feeling sorry for himself Finnick gets up and gets dressed. He looks for his shirt but can't find it. Then he remembers that the girl was carrying something else.

"She took my shirt." Finnick says.

It wasn't special or anything it was from the Capitol but it is the principal.

He makes a call and someone provides him with a new shirt. It's exactly the same.

He leaves the hotel and heads to the train station to be taken home.

Finnick looks out the train window and a thought occurs to him that hasn't until right now.

"I can never have a girl." He whispers.

He could. He could get any girl he wanted but he doesn't want those girls because they just want him for his exterior. He wants someone to just be around him without staring or drooling over his good looks.

He wants a girl who will like Finnick, well for himself.

It doesn't matter anymore because he knows he can't have one now. He knows it wouldn't be fair to her. He knows it wouldn't be right. He knows no girl would stick around once he told them the truth, if they would even believe him.

He sighs and looks out the window.

"From this day forward I promise I will never fall in love with girl because it isn't fair and isn't worth all the trouble." Finnick whispers to himself.

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Finnick." He hears Annie say and slam a stack of papers in front of him causing him to jump.

"What is all of that?" He asks smiling.

"Things I want to forget. I think we should have a bond fire to purge all of them."

"Okay, but then why are you telling me this?" He asks

"I know you have stuff you want to purge too Finnick. I mean you are a victor you must have something you want to forget about."

"Annie there are lots of things I want to forget."

"Well you can write them on paper and burn them."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It will probably make you feel better." She says in a singsong voice.

"Okay." Finnick says. He is mostly doing this to make Annie happy. He would do anything for this girl because he is in love with her. He thinks he can't be in love with Annie Cresta because he promised he would never love a girl because of his baggage but, here he is.

She clears her throat when Finnick has been staring at a blank page for awhile.

"What?" He asks worried that she needs something, maybe she is afraid.

"You've just been staring at this for a while. You okay?" She asks.

"Fine." He says not meaning it.

"Okay." She smiles.

When it gets dark they do make a fire outside. They burn everything so they can purge and try to forget the horribleness that has happened in their lives. It won't actually disappear but it is something to do and it makes Annie feel better.

"Annie how long have I known you?" Finnick asks abruptly.

"Uhhh two no three, threeish years. Why?" She asks confused.

"Just curious." He says not taking his eyes off the flames.

Annie comes closer to him and leans her head against his shoulder.

Finnick instinctively wraps his arm around her.

His throat gets tight because he is getting too close to Annie. He can't become this close to her. He can't love her.

Finnick closes his eyes and breathes in and out steadily.

_You don't love her. You don't love her. Finnick thinks to himself. For crying out loud she is crazy. You don't love her._ Finnick thinks. Even thinking that Annie is crazy makes himself mad. She isn't crazy like everyone says, she's just lost.

Even though he thinks this every time she becomes close it doesn't matter because no matter how many times he thinks it, it doesn't change anything. He will still love her.

Annie moves closer to him but then he lets go of her.

She looks up confused.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

He clears his throat and moves away from her.

"I… I… don't know." He says lying.

"Okay." She says confused and looks back at him. "Finnick?" She whispers.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Why do you." She pauses "I lost my train of thought." She says.

"Hate when that happens." He smiles.

She looks at the fire and the fire his making her smooth ivory skin glow.

He looks at her and smiles.

"What?" Annie asks with a smile.

"Nothing." He pauses. "It's just you look so beautiful." He says. He doesn't know if he should've said this or not but doesn't care.

"Well the darkness does help." Annie says.

He moves closer and holds her hand

"No, I meant by the fire. It enhances your beauty. It makes your skin glow and I can see all your red highlights in your soft brown hair. You're beautiful Annie Cresta and it makes me sad that you don't see it."

Annie clears her throat not knowing what to say.

"Thank you seems so… not good enough." She smiles.

"It's okay." Finnick smiles and tries to let go of her hand but her grip tightens.

"Is something wrong Annie?" He asks.

Nothing is wrong she just doesn't want Finnick to let go. Annie has a secret too. She loves Finnick as well.

"No." She shrugs. "I just don't want you to let go." She smiles and so does he but his smile soon fades.

"Annie you can't hold onto me." He says.

"Umm I think I am." She smiles and looks down at their intertwined fingers.

"Not like that."

"Not like what?" She whispers getting closer to him.

"You know what Annie." He says slightly annoyed.

"No I don't." She says but does.

"Annie." He warns.

"I want you to say it Finnick." She whispers.

"I-I." He closes his eyes and breathes in and out. "Annie there's things you don't know about me. You can't hold onto me Annie-

"Finnick." She says gently.

"No Annie, you can't hold onto me because I won't let you."

She smirks still gripping his hand.

"You won't let me? You don't own me Finnick Odair. I can do whatever I want." She smiles.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know the feeling of being owned too well." He mumbles.

"What do you mean 'owned'?" She asks confused

"That falls into the category of why you can't have me."

"You can tell me Finnick."

"No I can't."

"Why not?" She asks confused.

"Because… because… you will be disgusted with me. You will let go of my hand quickly and then run out the door and I will only see you when I'm required to at the games."

"You have it all figured it out then?" She smiles.

"Well… yes." He says confused.

"You ever think of telling me and then see if I will run away?" She asks.

"I… no." He says confused.

"Is it really that bad?" She asks.

"Yes. No rational person would want to be near me again. No rational person would love me." He says quickly.

Annie smiles at him.

"I love you too." She says knowing that Finnick wouldn't have brought up love if he didn't love her.

"I… Annie... I do love you it's just… it's just." He looks down at their interlocked hands and never wants Annie to let go but he knows he has to.

"What is it just? What can be so bad?"

"I'm sure you've heard all the whispers Annie."

Annie smiles.

"Yes and?" She smiles.

"That doesn't make you…

"Please I know that's not you Finnick. I've known you for a while Finnick Odair and that person they are whispering about isn't you." She smiles.

"You're right I guess."

"So what is so bad that you think I'm going to bolt for the door?" She asks.

Finnick breathes in and out knowing that he won't be able to hide it from her any longer. He knows that no one will ever love Finnick Odair not in the way he wants.

He starts talking. He tells her what really happened to his parents. That Snow killed them because he was tired of Finnick saying no to the deal. Then he explains the terrible deal Snow makes him do and how he has been owned since he was sixteen. Really fourteen but the sexual abuse didn't start until he was sixteen.

He tells her some of the awful stories and he keeps expecting her to let go of his hand and walk away but she doesn't. She keeps watching his face and is listening intently.

Hours pass until Finnick stops talking.

"I see." Annie says and lets go of his hand just like he thought she would.

Finnick watches Annie and wants to remember what she looks like before she bolts.

But Annie doesn't bolt. She leans in closer and hugs him. This takes him aback because he was expecting her to leave his house and never return.

She hugs him for a long time. She doesn't say anything and Finnick doesn't know what to say.

She lets go of him and then smiles.

"I guess I'm irrational then Finnick." She says.

"What?" He says confused.

"I guess I'm irrational because you said no rational person would love you but I do and not like those people. I love you because you make me feel better. You make me feel safe. You make me feel important." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "And I know I'm my best self when I'm with you." She says and smiles. She waits for Finnick to respond.

"I… I… I love you Annie." He says and pulls her back into his arms. She gasps by how forceful he does it but doesn't care.

Finnick thought no one would never love him or that no one would believe him but Annie does.

She looks up and they kiss. Finnick has kissed lots of people in his life and all he wanted was to push then away. With Annie it doesn't feel that way. With Annie he never wants to let go of her. He never wants her to stop.


	24. Her Special Day

**A/N: In Finnick's POV  
**

**Her Special Day.**

"Annie we're leaving." I tell her

"Where are you going?" She asks confused.

"I'm going to take Nick and we are going to go fishing." I smile.

"I can go with you." She smiles.

"No Annie this is some Farther son time." I smile.

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay but remember he can't really swim so if you go in the water-

"You worry so much." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I'm just saying. Why does a four year old need to learn how to fish?"

"Better late than never." I smile.

"Okay." She says.

"Nicky!" I shout.

He comes downstairs.

"Mommy did daddy tell you we are gonna-

"I just told her." I smile.

"Okay."

She picks him up and hugs him.

"Have fun sweetie." She says and kisses his cheek. "Make sure to stay with daddy. "

"Don't worry Mommy I will listen to him." He smiles and then looks to me.

"Okay let's go." I say and take his hand.

We get outside and are a little but away from the house.

"Daddy why did you lie to Mommy?" He asks.

"I didn't lie." I say.

"You told Mommy we were going fishing, we aren't going finishing we're going to get her things for tomorrow. You said I was gonna make her something."

Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I want to do something nice for Annie.

"We are going to make something."

"But Daddy, you and Mommy say lying is wrong."

I smile.

"It's not a lie it's a surprise."

"What's that?" He asks.

I pick him up.

"A surprise Nick is when you plan something nice out and when they find out they will be really happy." I say and kiss his cheek.

"So us lying is going to make Mommy happy."

"We aren't lying but we are going to make Mommy happy."

"Okay." He says.

Even though we aren't going finishing we are going to the boat. The boat has a small living quarters so we can do what I plan. I am planning to make cement handprints. They should be dry by tomorrow. I know Annie will love this, she loves cutest home made things. Like the handprint apron she has. I can tell she is going to be that Mom who pulls out embarrassing things when friends come over.

"Okay here we are." I say and set him down when we are on the deck.

"Okay, what are we going to make Mommy?"

"We are going to give her a cement circle of your hands so she can always remember how little you were." I say and poke his stomach which causes him to giggle.

"Like her painty apron?" He asks.

"Yes like her painty apron."

"Will I paint this too?"

"You can, but do remember those shells you picked out that you thought Mommy would like?"

He nods.

"Well I was thinking you could decorate those in this."

"That sounds like a good idea." He smiles.

"Good." I say.

"While I set this up do you wanna make Mommy a card?" I ask.

"Yes." He says and smiles.

"Okay." I say. I give him colorful paper and crayons. He sits at the table and starts to color or draw. Something, it doesn't matter what. It will make Annie happy.

I pour the kit into the circle holder and let it get more constant and less watery.

"Daddy?"

I get up and walk over to where he is sitting.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you think Mommy will like this?" I ask. It is a colorful heart with Mommy written on it.

"Yes she will love it." I say and kiss his forehead. "Put it inside so it won't blow away and then come back out here."

"Okay." He says

"Don't run." I say because I don't want him to fall down.

He comes back out a minute later and smiles.

"Now what?" He smiles.

"You're gonna put your hands in this-

"It looks yucky." He says and wrinkles his nose.

"It will only be for a few minutes." I smile.

"Oh-kay."

"They you're gonna wash your hands and you can decorate it with those sea shells."

"But Daddy this looks all wet and yucky and not solid."

"It has to set up, we will come back tomorrow to get it for Mommy." I smile.

"Okay." He smiles.

"Sit next to me." I say and he does.

"Now press your hands into it." I say.

He does.

"It feels slimy." He giggles.

I push his hands in deeper so it will leave a deeper and more noticeable imprint.

"Okay you can take them out. Now sign your name." I say and he does.

"My hands are all yucky." He says and holds them up.

"Don't touch anything." I say. "Follow me." I say and open the doors so he can wash his hand to get rid of the cement.

"Okay let's go back outside so you can decorate it with those shells." I say.

He does after he is finished I put the year.

We both wash our hands.

"Okay time to go home."

"What?"

"It has to dry, it's still yucky." I say and poke his stomach causing him to giggle again.

"Okay." He smiles.

"Let's go, Mommy is probably getting worried." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Okay." He says. I pick him up and we start to walk back home. I set him down as soon as we walking inside and he starts to run towards Annie.

"Mommy!" He says with glee.

"Hi sweetie did you have fun with Daddy?" She asks and strokes his hair.

He nods.

"Yes." He smiles.

"Did you catch anything?" She asks.

"No." He says and looks at me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get better. Did you have fun?" Annie asks again.

He nods.

"Then that is all that matters." She says and kisses his forehead.

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." She says.

* * *

Annie is still asleep, I get up carefully to make sure not to wake her.

I get her present and then head back home. I go upstairs to see if she or Nick are awake.

I open our bedroom door a creak and see her still sleeping soundly. I know she will be awake soon because she sets an alarm for ten so she doesn't 'laze around'.

I got to Nick's room and expect him to be awake but I am greeted with a 'Daddy?'

"Yes it's me." I say and walk over towards him.

"Are we gonna give Mommy the stuff soon?" He smiles.

"She is still sleeping but we can make her breakfast and get everything ready."

"Okay." He smiles.

I grab his hand and we head downstairs.

"That's what you made Mommy." I say and point towards the kitchen table.

"It looks nice." He smiles.

I hear the shower turn on and know Annie is awake. So I start to make her favorite breakfast.

"Okay, now when Mommy walks downstairs make sure to say 'Happy Mother's Day.' Okay?" I ask.

"Oh-kay." He smiles.

"Okay." I say.

A few minutes later I hear him shout it.

I turn and see Annie smiling and she picks him up.

"Oh thank you so much sweetie." She says and kisses his forehead.

"Mommy wait there's more." He says excited.

"I know you and Daddy made me breakfast." She says and smiles at me.

"No Mommy I made something for you." He smiles.

"You did?" She says in awe.

He nods.

"It's on the table." He says and Annie heads there and then smiles.

"Oh sweetie it's wonderful." She says and kisses him.

"I made the card by myself." He smiles.

"It's so nice I love it so much. All of it." She says and kisses him.

"Really?" He smiles.

"Really." She kisses his forehead and sits down and places him on her lap.

"We are gonna hang your handprints somewhere so I can see them everyday."

"Okay." He smiles.

"Okay." She says and squeezes him causing him to giggle.

I give her breakfast and Nick gets off her to sit at his own place so he can eat too.

"So Mommy?" He asks.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"Is this a nice Mother's Day?" He asks. You can see the hope in his eyes.

"Of course it is, it's the best day out of the year." She says and kisses him.

"I love you Mommy." He says and smiles.

"I love you too sweetie and Daddy too." She says and smiles at me.

"Daddy too." He says and smiles.

I smile too and am glad to see that smile on Annie's face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I was thinking about doing a Father's Day one too. Not right away but, I was wondering if you thought that would be too similar or not. Thanks again for reading!**


	25. Feel Better

**A/N: In Annie's POV.**

**Feel Better.**

I feel a shaking on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask still hazy. I don't know what to expect, maybe Finnick waking me up from a nightmare.

"Mommy." I hear my son say instead of Finnick.

"What's wrong sweetie?." I say and get out of bed trying not to wake Finnick. I go to pick him up and notice he is really hot. "Do you feel sick baby?" I ask

He nods.

He looks at the floor.

"Whats wrong?" I ask other than the fact that he obviously has a fever.

He mumbles something. I hear a rustling and know Finnick is awake.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask and kiss his forehead. "You're really hot. Let's get you some medicine and then you can go back to bed."

"But Mommy." He whispers.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I say again.

"I got sick but not in the bathroom." He says.

"It's okay sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead. "I can clean it up and then you can go back to sleep."

"I can do that Annie." I hear Finnick say.

"Okay, Daddy is gonna get everything clean and I'm gonna make you feel better." I smile.

"Okay." He sniffles.

I take him to the bathroom and have him sit on the toilet.

"Tell me what hurts?" I ask and kneel in front of him.

"My throat and my head. I feel dizzy too."

"It's okay." I say and notice he has throw up on his shirt. "We should get you new jammies." I say and kiss his forehead. "I'm gonna get you some, if you feel like you're gonna get sick go in the toilet." I say.

He nods.

"Okay." He whimpers.

I head back to his room and see Finnick.

"Is it everywhere?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"Just on the sheets. I was gonna put them in the washer. Where is he?"

"He needs new pajamas he has spit up on the ones he is wearing."

Finnick nods and takes the sheets off the bed and heads downstairs.

I head back to our room and into the bathroom.

I see him standing up.

"You okay baby?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"In the toilet Nick." I say and open it for him.

"Mommy." He whines after.

"It's okay." I say and get a tissue to wipe his face.

"I don't feel good." He says.

"I know, I'm gonna make you feel better." I kiss his forehead. "I got you new jammies, you should put them on."

"Okay." He whispers.

He starts shivering once his pajamas are off and continues to once the new ones are on.

"I'm cold." He says as his teeth clatter.

"Well you're gonna be back in bed really soon." I notice he has his teddy bear with him. "Did teddy get anything on him?" I ask.

He hands it to me and I don't see anything. I give it back.

I pick him up and put him back on the toilet. He is still shivering even though his skin is burning up.

I get him the syrup.

"Take this sweetie." I say.

"No it tastes yucky." He says.

"Sweetie it will make you feel better."

He shakes his head.

"No Mommy it tastes yucky." He says and shivers.

I stroke his hair.

"Sweetie if you take this it will make you feel better."

He shakes his head.

I hear Finnick come over here and he kisses his forehead.

"You okay buddy?" He asks.

"I feel yucky." He whispers and is stroking his teddy bear.

"If you take what Mommy is giving you, you will feel better soon."

"It tastes yucky." He says.

"I know, but it is better than feeling yucky." Finnick says and smiles.

I can tell Nick is actually pondering this as if it is some deep question. I almost want to laugh at his expression.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Okay." I say and kiss his forehead. "Make sure to swallow this sweetie." I say and give it to him. He scrunches his face.

"Swallow it." Finnick says.

He does and then hugs Finnick.

"See it's not so bad." Finnick says and kisses the top of his head.

"Okay." He whispers and leans into Finnick who stands up.

The medicine he took should make him drowsy so he will fall asleep soon.

"Let's go back to bed." Finnick says and starts to carry him there.

He takes him to his room and starts to tuck him in.

"Okay the trash can is right next to you and there is also a bowl on your night stand. Try to get sick in one of those." Finnick says and kisses his forehead.

He nods.

"If you need anything make sure to see Mommy or me." He kisses his forehead.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Goodnight baby." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Night Mommy, Daddy." He says and pushes his teddy bear closer to his chest.

We get back in bed and Finnick is smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't check on him every hour."

"I need to make sure-

"Annie you need to stop worrying so much. He got sick and came to us. If anything else happens he will come here again." He kisses my forehead. "Okay."

"Finnick I understand but-

He smiles and kisses me.

"He's gonna be fine it's just the flu."

"But-

"He has been sick before and it will probably last only a week."

"I wanna take care of my baby though."

Finnick smiles.

"He's gonna be fine Annie."

I sigh.

"I know, but I want to make sure." I smile.

"Okay, well then you can make sure all you want." He says and kisses me. "Just please don't set an alarm for every hour." He teases.

"Go to sleep Finnick." I say and lie down.

* * *

"Mommy." I hear.

I wake up and turn to the clock and see it has only been a few hours.

"Sweetie?" I say and sit up. "Did you get sick again?" I ask and he nods. "Where?" I ask hoping it wasn't all over the bed again.

"In the bowl." He whispers.

"Okay." I say and pick him up.

I place him back in bed.

"I'm gonna be right back baby, okay?"

He nods.

I head downstairs to get him a new clean bowl and head into his room. It looks like he wants to cry.

I sit next to him and he leans into me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask worried.

"I don't feel good. I feel yucky." He says and then takes the new bowl from my hands and gets sick.

"It's okay." I say and get a tissue to wipe his mouth.

After I do this he starts crying which catches me off guard.

I hug him and rub his back.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask

"I feel yucky."

I kiss the top of his head.

"It's okay sweetie it will be better soon."

He mumbles something.

"What's that sweetie?" I ask.

"Can you stay with me?" He whispers.

I want to run and tell Finnick I told you so but I will savor that for another time.

"Of course sweetie but I'm gonna get you another clean bowl."

He nods.

"Okay." He sniffles.

"I will be right back." I say.

I come back and he hugs me.

"Do you want go back to sleep?" I ask and kiss the top of his head.

He nods.

He lies down but doesn't let me let go so he falls asleep resting on my chest.

I stoke his hair and rub his back. I can feel his body heat radiating against me.

"I hope you get better soon." I whisper and kiss his forehead. I watch him sleep for a few hours. He is starting to sweat through the covers so I take them off of him carefully, not to wake him.

"I love you sweetie." I whisper. I consider going back to my room but I know if I get up I will wake him and I don't want that.

Eventually I can feel my eyelids get heavy.

* * *

I wake up and am confused by my surroundings and then look down and see Nick still cuddling with me. He is still asleep. I look to the clock and see it is nine thirty in the morning.

"I love you." I say and stroke his hair.

I hear the door creak open and see a smiling Finnick.

"What are you doing Annie?" He whispers.

"Taking care of him." I whisper back.

"You couldn't resist?" He smiles.

"He asked me too Finnick, he was crying." I say and kiss Nick's forehead.

"I'm _sure _he was." Finnick smiles.

"He was." I say and kiss his forehead again.

"If you get sick Annie don't expect me to take care of you." He teases.

I open my mouth.

"You brought it upon yourself." He teases again.

I roll my eyes and continue to rub Nick's back.

"He sleep through the nigh?" Finnick asks more seriously.

"He woke me up probably around five. He got sick and started crying."

"Why was he crying?" Finnick asks.

"He just said he didn't feel good." I say and kiss his forehead again.

Finnick nods.

"He still feel hot?"

I nod.

"When he wakes up we should try and get him to take something." I say and Finnick nods in approval.

"Okay, do you wanna get out of there?" Finnick smiles.

"I'll wake him up." I say.

Finnick shakes his head and gets me out slowly.

"Ta-da." Finnick says and we leave his room.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He says.

I lean in to kiss him but he backs away.

"What?" I ask.

"You're a carrier now Annie, we both can't get sick at the same time." He smiles.

"You saw him yesterday too."

"Yes but I didn't spend all night with him." He smiles. "Like I said if you get sick I'm not taking care of you." He teases.

I scoff.

"Some husband you are." I smile.

"I do try Annie." He smiles.

"I know." I say.

I smile

"What?" He asks.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too but still no kiss you've been exposed."

I roll my eyes.

"I still love you weirdo." I smile.

"I love you too." He says and hugs me at least I get that.

**A/N: I know I did one where Finnick was sick and Annie took care of him but, I thought this would be... is cute the right word? lol. I hope it was different enough. As always thank you for reading! **


	26. Reunion

**A/N: Yeah… this is another chapter I would tag 'interesting' it's more about Annie and her son because well... Finnick is dead in this one shot :(. Also this has Katniss and Peeta in it and I've never written about them so I hope I did an okay job there.**

**It is really long, I probably could've made this a short story but, I figured I wrote it all at once and was writing it for this little series in mind so here it is!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**In Annie's POV**

* * *

**Reunion**

I stare at the horizon while sitting on the front porch I was unable to sleep last night. It wasn't nightmares keeping me up it was today's events.

Katniss and Peeta are coming sometime today. I haven't seen them in five years since the war ended. I send mail so they know I'm alright but other than that I don't really talk to them or any of the reaming victors. Johanna calls from time to time. I think she does it purely because she was close with Finnick. She didn't hide her distaste for me.

It's not like they just invited themselves here. They are seeing Katniss' mother as well the reason they haven't come yet is because I have canceled twice already. I figured if I said no this time they would not bother anymore.

I am curious to see how they are, especially Peeta.

I think the reason they are coming is because they are getting married and they want me to be there. Johanna told me she thinks that they are going to get married which is why they are traveling to all the Districts. All the Districts they know people anyways. They were at my wedding and are the same age I was. I should go, I know Finnick would want to. He would be so excited and so happy for them.

I close my eyes.

_100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90..._

If I count down all the way to zero from a hundred I can usually calm myself down enough.

_30, 29, 28_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I hear my son shout frantically.

I open my eyes and walk inside.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask.

He comes over and hugs me.

"I couldn't find you." He whispers. I pick him up and take him outside. I sit back down and place him in my lap.

"I'm never going to leave you Finnick." I say and kiss his forehead and he wraps his arms around me.

I stroke his hair. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can still smell the sea salt on his skin from going swimming yesterday. Going in the water isn't my favorite thing to do but, I know he likes it just like his Daddy. I would do anything for this boy.

I run my fingers through his bronze hair. He looks just like Finnick the man he is named after and the only man I will ever love.

"Mommy?" He whispers after a long silence.

"Yes." I say and he pulls up his head and smiles.

"You said people are coming over today right?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and kiss his forehead.

"And it's not Grandma and Grandpa."

"Correct it's someone else."

My Mom and Dad come here frequently. They say they want to see their grandson but, I know they are coming here to make sure I'm alright. Sometimes I'm not alright but I am smart enough to admit it and ask for them to help me. I ask them to take care of Finnick so I don't just leave him alone while I cry or sleep all day or when I just want to forget.

"Who?" He asks eagerly.

"My old friends Katniss and Peeta."

He nods.

"How old are they?" He smiles and so do I.

"Not old in age, old as in I knew them awhile ago."

"So you don't know them now?" He whispers.

"I do... just not like before."

"Oh." He says. He sits up and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Mommy." He says and kisses me.

I smile.

"I love you too. Now let's go inside and get you some breakfast."

"Mom-eeee"

"Wh-aaat?" I mock his tone and smile.

"I'm not hungry." He says and crosses his arms.

"Well you gotta eat something so you can get big and strong."

"Mom-eeee." He says again.

I stand up with him in my arms.

"I can make you pancakes." I say and kiss his cheek. He will usually eat these no matter what.

"Are you gonna make them into fishys?" He smiles.

"Whatever you want baby." I say.

We go back inside and head towards the kitchen I set him down and he drags the step stool over so he can watch me.

"Mommy they are circles now." He says.

"I know but when I'm done you will get your fishys." I smile.

He puts his hands on the counter and then starts to move them closer to the stove. I see his thought process and pick him up and set him down before he can.

"No, no. Finnick you don't touch the stove. You know better than that." I say firmly.

"Mommy."

"No, you don't touch the stove only Mommy, Grandma, and Grandpa can touch this."

"But-

"Do you want to go in time out until your pancakes are done?"

"No." He mumbles and looks at the ground.

"Then don't touch the stove and don't talk back."

"Okay." He whispers and crosses his arms.

"I love you sweetie but the stove gets hot and you could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt okay?" I ask.

He looks up.

"Okay."

"I love you sweetie." I say again.

"I love you too Mommy." He smiles.

"Why don't you sit at the table, breakfast is almost ready." I say.

He nods and does.

I take them off the griddle and put them on a place and get the fishy cut out and make his pancakes fish.

"Here you go sweetie." I say and give him a glass of milk and oranges too.

"Thank you Mommy." He says and starts to eat them.

"They taste good?" I ask and he nods.

I watch him eat he is almost finished when I hear the phone ring.

My phone doesn't ring very often and when it does ring it is either my parents or Johanna. I have a feeling it is neither of them. I have a feeling it is Katniss or Peeta.

"Mommy?" Finnick says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Are you gonna answer that?" He smiles.

"Oh right." I say and stand up and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Annie?" I hear the gently voice of Peeta say. I sigh. I hope that means he has been alright within the last five years. In the letters it sounds like he is but, you can easily leave things out in a letter. I don't tell them sometimes my parents have to take care of Finnick.

"Peeta." I say.

"I just wanted to let you know we are probably a few hours away."

"O-okay." I stutter.

"Annie if you don't feel comfortable-

I stop listening to him and just look at my son. I know they would want to see him. Peeta always asks how he is doing in the letters and they love when I send pictures.

"Annie?" I hear again.

"Oh I can't wait for you to arrive." I say in monotone. It's probably not convincing but I do believe it. I'm sure once I see them it will be okay.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Peeta says confused.

"Bye." I say and hang up.

"Who was that?" He says excited.

"Katniss and Peeta."

"Who's that?" He asks still excited.

"Those are my old friends."

"Oh right." He says.

"Are you done eating?"

He nods.

I clean up the dishes and then pick him up.

"We should give you a bath and then you can get dressed and ready for the day." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Okay." He says.

"What do you want to wear today?" I ask before we go into the bathroom.

He points to a normal shirt and shorts and then I head to the bathroom.

"All clean." I say once we are done. I get him dressed and then start to towel dry his hair causing him to giggle. He always giggles when I do this.

"Mommy." He says and then hugs me when I stop.

"I love you sweetie." I say.

"I love you too." He says. I carry him downstairs and set him down and he goes to the playroom.

I watch him pick up various toys and wonder where his imagination has taken him. To be innocent and young again would be lovely. He doesn't know that much he is only four he will be five at the end of the year.

I just sit at the couch and watch him, I'm really just waiting for Katniss and Peeta to come. I look at the clock and focus on the tick tock noise. I close my eyes.

I feel a small pat on my shoulder and open my eyes. I look at the clock and see an hour has passed. I must have fallen asleep.

"Mommy people are here." Finnick whispers.

_Katniss and Peeta_. I think.

I hear the doorbell go off. I know that would've woken me up so they couldn't have been here for long.

"Let's go see who it is then." I say and pick him up.

"Mommy I don't know." He says wary. Like myself he doesn't like meeting new people but he is four so that isn't abnormal.

"It's going to be fine baby." I say and kiss his forehead. He rests his head on my shoulder concealing his face from the world.

I open the door and sure enough it is Katniss and Peeta. They both look older and Peeta has gotten taller. I wonder if he needed a new prosthetic leg so the height will be even. I'm not going to ask because that would be rude.

Peeta has the gentle smile and Katniss looks relieved maybe that I answered the door. I wonder how long they have been here before Finnick woke me up.

I clear my throat.

"Hi, won't you come in?" I say. I sound wooden. I don't mean to I am probably making them uncomfortable.

"Hi Annie." Katniss says.

I smile.

"Hi." I say.

"Who's this little guy?" Peeta says and smooths Finnick's hair.

"Do you wanna say hi sweetie?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

I smile.

"He's shy." I say.

"We are very nice." Peeta says.

Finnick being the curious camper he is looks up this time and smiles at Peeta.

"Hi." He says sheepishly.

"He looks just like him." Katniss says. She looks like she regrets it.

"I know." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Like who?" Finnick asks eagerly.

"Like Daddy sweetie." I say.

"You knew Daddy?" He asks excited. Any information he can get about Finnick makes him happy. I have told him almost everything I know or want to tell him. I tell stories some more than once and he still has a look of glee. He wants to know more about him. I know he wants to meet him but that won't be possible.

"Yes we did." Katniss swallows hard. "He was my friend."

"Can you tell me about him please please please." He begs.

Katniss' face says no but you can't exactly say no to a child. Especially since he is so eager.

"Sweetie why don't you go play."

"But Mommy they knew Daddy."

"I know." I kiss his forehead. "But we need to have grown up talk."

"Like you do with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes." I say because I talk to my Mom and Dad when I want them to take care of Finnick when I know I can't. When I need to be alone. It isn't often but I always say this so he will leave us alone.

He leans in and whispers.

"Do I have to leave after?" I shake my head.

Even though he was whispering I know they heard him, well I know Peeta heard him.

"No sweetie. You're gonna stay right here with Mommy."

"Okay." He says and kisses my cheek. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby." I say and kiss him. He hugs me and then I set him down. "Go to your playroom." I say.

"Okay bye." He says and practically runs there.

"We can sit in the living room." I say and we do.

"How was the train ride?" I ask.

"Long." Katniss smiles. It does take a few days to get here and I know Katniss isn't fond of transportation.

"I see." I say.

"They've redone the trains now Annie they are a lot simpler and are more accessible to carry more citizens instead of… items." He says.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been on a train since I came home." I say. "And I don't have a reason to go anywhere else." I whisper.

"Well from your letters it seems that you are doing well." Peeta smiles.

"I am." I smile. "I like it here. I can go on the beach and I'm teaching Finnick how to swim. He's gotten really good. Swimming in District Four comes almost as easy as breathing though."

Katniss smiles and it isn't a forced one or a 'I feel sorry for you' smile. It's a genuine smile. She is happy that I'm happy.

"That's good, I still can't swim." Peeta smiles.

"It's not so hard once you know how to do it." I smile.

"She's right it's pretty easy Peeta." Katniss says.

"How have you two been?" I ask.

"We've been really good Annie. Well for the most part." Peeta says.

"The nightmares are still there." I whisper.

"Those aren't ever going away." Katniss says.

"I know." I say. I can tell by their dark circles that they don't sleep through the night either. The only time I sleep through the night is when Finnick is near me, especially when I'm holding him in my arms. "Are you okay then Peeta… I mean with the."

"Most of the time Annie." He smiles.

"How's Haymitch?" I'm mostly just being polite.

"He's fine, better than before when there was that alcohol shortage." Katniss smiles.

"He made lots of friends with geese." Peeta smiles. I don't know if this is an inside joke or if Haymitch went running around the woods making friends with wild animals. I could see him doing that though especially if he was going through withdrawal.

"I see. Your Mom talks about you a lot Katniss."

"Really?" She says surprised.

"Oh yes, she loves when she gets your letters. If I'm honest so do I." I am being honest. I like getting mail about how everyone is doing. Mostly because everyone seems to be great. If it was terrible news it might be different.

"Annie we wanted to ask you something." Peeta says gently.

"Okay." I say nervous.

"Katniss and I we are going to get married and we would like everyone we love to be there. Annie we would really like if-

I hear his footsteps and then he jumps on the couch before Peeta can finish.

"Mommy do you know where Teddy is?" Finnick asks where is teddy bear is.

"I think he is upstairs sweetie. But do you remember what I said about interrupting?"

"That I shouldn't because it isn't nice and other people have important things to say."

"That's right." I say. "Now what should you say to Peeta?" I say.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's okay." Peeta says smiling.

"Annie we really would like if you were there if you would be willing to come." Katniss says.

"Where do they want you to go Mommy?" He asks.

"District Twelve." I say.

"Really! That's great Mommy! You should go! Because Brad's Daddy goes to District Six all the time for business and says it's nothing like District Four."

"Well we are all different." I say.

"It's not like it was before Annie." Katniss says probably knowing what I'm remembering, the poverty and everything. District Twelve did get blown up so they did have virtually have nothing but now that the world is more even I doubt everyone will be living in ruins like before.

"You've been there Mommy?" Finnick asks surprised.

"A long time ago, remember I said I have been to all of them."

"Oh yeah."

"They're all different now though." Peeta says

"Oh." Finnick says. "You should go to see it then." He smiles.

Peeta is smiling too. I can tell Peeta wants to have a little one. I don't know about Katniss though. They would both be good parents even though the games are over you still have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to your kids at least I do.

I would go but I don't want to leave Finnick with my parents when I'm not here. I need to make sure he is alright.

"She can't go without you Finnick." Peeta smiles probably picking up on this.

"Mommy puh-leaaaase can we go." He smiles and looks so excited.

"I would love to go to your wedding." I say.

"Thank you Annie." Katniss says.

"We wanted to see Mrs. Everdeen before we left." Peeta says.

"She's going to need convincing to come back home." Katniss whispers.

I'm sure she would, she is going back to the place her young daughter grew up and then she later died.

I couldn't be in my house for too long after I came back it was too painful remembering Finnick living here with me. But, after I eased back into it, it wasn't so bad. Besides I knew I want to raise my son in this house. The house where his father once lived.

"Okay." I say.

"We'll say goodbye before we leave." Peeta says.

"Okay." I say and walk them to the door.

"Mommy are we really gonna leave District Four?" He says still excited.

"Yes but not right away we are going to have to wait."

He groans.

"I'm sure it will he soon sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Okay Finnick do you have everything you need?" I ask.

He nods.

"We are probably gonna be gone for a week so make sure you have all the toys you want because we can't come home for them."

"I'll be fine as long as I have teddy."

"Okay." I say but he does have other toys.

We get on the train and are taken to our cart.

I can see what Peeta meant they remodeled most of the train cars so they could have more bedrooms but they still have the dining and bar car.

"Woah Mommy look how nice it is." He says.

"Yes it is something."

The rooms are just how I remember them fancy wood and fabrics everywhere and then there is the mini chandelier on the ceiling.

"Okay baby, let's put your stuff here and then you can take a nap." I say because it is early and I can tell he is still tired.

"Okay Mommy." He says.

He grabs teddy and then heads in bed.

"These sheets are so soft Mommy."

"I know sweetie." I say and tuck him in. If these trains didn't hold such painful memories I would probably be excited too.

He falls asleep before the train leaves. I lay next to him and wrap my arms around him. I have a bad feeling in my stomach just being on this train. I need him close to me so I know everything will be okay.

I close my eyes

_100, 99, 98 … 3, 2, 1._

I open them, it helped a little.

After a few hours on the train he wakes up.

He notices my arms are wrapped around him.

"Are you okay Mommy?" He asks still tired.

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm always fine if you're with me." I say and kiss his forehead.

"I love you Mommy." He says.

"I love you too." I say and he kisses me.

* * *

The train stops in every District and Finnick looks out the window excited to see what they all look like. More people get off than get in but it doesn't matter. I can tell Finnick is loving this.

"Mommy?" He says.

"Yes?" I say.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go to the dining car then." I say and pick him up.

We sit down and I order him Mac and cheese.

"I like this Mommy." He smiles.

"I know you do baby." I say and kiss him.

They bring out our food and he starts eating.

"How does it taste?" I ask.

"Good." He says and takes another bite. I stroke his hair as he eats and am watching him carefully.

"You too?" I hear a familiar voice say and turn to see Johanna.

"Yes." I say.

She smiles and sits down.

"Hi Finnick." She smiles.

"Hi Johanna." He smiles. He knows who Johanna is because she calls frequently and comes to Four at least once a year.

"You excited to be leaving Four?" She asks him. She already knows my answer and it is no. I know I can get through this though, for Peeta and Katniss. It is helping that Finnick is enjoying himself so much. I love to make that little boy smile.

"Yes." He says and takes another bite. "I want to go all over." He smiles.

"Ain't that something." Johanna mutters.

"Johanna." I warn. She doesn't frighten me as much as before but I know her.

"Sorry Annie." She says. "Did you bring them a gift or anything?" She asks.

"No were we supposed to?" I ask worried.

"I don't think so besides, Katniss and Peeta never seemed to be very materialistic." Johanna says.

"Well look where they grew up." I say softly.

Johanna sighs.

"We can all move on." Johanna says and smiles.

"I know." I say.

"We got two days left on this, do you know where Mrs. Everdeen is?"

"In District Four." I mumble.

"She's not coming." Johanna says surprised.

"Peeta told me she said it would be too painful."

"If you can go I'm sure Katniss' Mother can." She scoffs.

"You don't know what it's like Johanna." I say and stroke Finnick's hair. I don't think I would want to go anywhere if he died young.

Before I know it I'm wrapping my arms around him.

"You okay Mommy?" He asks.

I kiss the top of his head.

"I just love you so much." I say.

Johanna smiles.

"I guess. Well I will see you in Twelve. Bye Finnick." She smiles.

"Bye!" He says as she walks away.

"Mommy?" He whispers.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" He says.

"Yes why?"

"You're holding on really tight."

I let go.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead.

"You usually do that when you cry." He looks at me and looks sad. "Are you gonna cry Mommy?" He whispers.

"No I'm not going to cry." I say.

"You're allowed to, that's what you tell me." He smiles.

"That is what I tell you." I mostly told him this incase I did cry in front of him. I haven't that many times. It usually the screaming nightmares that get him.

"Are you finished?" I ask noticing his bowl is clean.

He nods.

"Let's go back to our room." I say and he nods.

I sit down on the bed and place him in my lap so he is facing me.

"Mommy?" He asks

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why do you look sad?" He asks and it's like the world around me freezes. It does whenever he asks me questions like that. 'Why do you look sad?' 'Why are you crying?' 'Why are you afraid?' 'Why are you screaming?' I never have an answer for him.

"I'm not sad sweetie."

"Mommy."

"I'm not sad I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Leaving District 4 and you." I kiss his forehead.

"I'm not gonna leave you Mommy."

"I know." I say and fall back in bed and he goes down giggling.

I hold him tightly to my chest and rub his back. I don't want to let him go. I want to make sure he is okay. It's also because he makes me feel okay.

"I'm not gonna let go of you." I tickle him.

"Mom-eeeee." He laughs. "Mommy stop." He giggles. I do and then kiss him.

"I love you Finnick." I say and lie down on the pillow.

"I love you too Mama."

I have him rest on my chest until he falls asleep and then I do too.

* * *

The train slows and we finally get to District Twelve.

"Okay do you have everything sweetie?" I ask and he nods.

"Let's go then." I say.

I look out at the new District Twelve the coal dust covered buildings that looked like they could fall down by the wind are gone. The sky is clear and so is the air. They rebuilt the town and everything seems nice. The only difference is the population.

District Twelve did get blown up and so did most of the population. After the war ended you could live anywhere you wanted. Most of the people who left wanted to find better jobs but most of the population stayed put. I'm sure most of the citizens looked at other Districts or even the Capitol. Finnick wants to go to the Capitol to see it but I will never go back there. When he is older he can go there and see what it is like. However I wouldn't want him to go.

"Wow Mommy look at these tress!" He exclaims because we don't really have those at home.

"I know sweetie, they are very tall aren't they." I say.

He looks around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There's no water here Mommy, how do they fish?"

"They don't do that here. Just like we don't have these trees. Each place has different things." I say.

"We should go allllll over then."

"Maybe one day." I say and kiss his forehead.

Johanna comes over here.

"Hello again." She smiles.

"You staying in town also?" I ask. We are staying here for a few days because the train ride did take a few days and it would be nice.

In most of the District hotels came a big thing because you can travel anywhere. I know lots of people head to Four for vacation. They want to relax on the beach. Here though I think it's because they want to see where Katniss is from. Although this is not how it was before.

"Yes, where else would I stay?" I ask.

"True." She says.

"Have you been here Johanna?" Finnick asks still excited.

"Once or twice like your Mommy I have been to all of them but they're different now."

"If they're different don't you want to see them?" He asks.

"There's something I like about home Finnick." She smiles.

"Mommy says that too, right?" He smiles and looks to me.

"Right." I say.

We get checked into the hotel it is nothing special it doesn't really need to be.

"Mommy the train was better." He complains.

"That's because this wasn't designed by the Capitol." I say and kiss his forehead.

"We should go there sometimes." He smiles.

I sit him down and smile.

"Sweetie we might go to the other Districts sometime but I don't think I will go to the Capitol." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Why not?"

There are lots of reasons for that. The Hunger Games, mentoring, President Snow. I think the real reason is that is where Finnick died.

"It's just real far away." I say and kiss his forehead. Which is a lie we can get to the Capitol in a day rather than the three days we took to get here.

"But when you grow up you can go there." I say.

"Okay." He says and hugs me.

I hear a knock on the door and open it and see Johanna again.

"Hi." I say.

"You wanna walk down to their celebration together." She smiles.

"I was gonna wait a few hours." I say and pick at my finger nails.

"You'll be fine Annie." She says.

"I guess." I say.

"Just bring Finnick and stay for a couple of hours. I don't think they invited many people anyways Annie."

I sigh.

"Okay." I whisper. "Finnick." I say and he comes running towards me. "We are gonna leave to see Katniss and Peeta, do you remember them?" I ask.

He nods.

"The blond guy who gave me cookies." He smiles. When they came back Peeta did give us cookies decorated with flowers. I know he made them.

"Yes, that's Peeta. Katniss was the girl she had brown hair."

"Oh yeah the quite girl." He smiles.

I smile.

"Katniss quite." Johanna scoffs.

"She was, she didn't say much to me just that I looked like Daddy."

Johanna doesn't have to say it we both think that is the reason.

"Let's go sweetie." I say and pick him up.

We head to their house it is still known as Victors Village so is where all of the house victors reside. I wish they could rename it. I am the only person who lives there in Four so it isn't really a village. You can buy houses in the area but people don't want to because they think they are cursed. Mags' and Finnick's houses still have all their belongings in them so they will never be sold. I have a feeling lots of people would want to buy Finnick's though but, I won't let that happen.

We get there and I can see a small tent with tables underneath and lots of flowers.

"Primroses." Johanna says immediately.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"We have them back home." Johanna says. We both know it is not a coincidence, Katniss probably has them to honor her sister.

"They're pretty Mommy." Finnick says.

"I think so too."

I make small talk with most of their guests. I talk with Gale's brothers but don't see him anywhere in sight. Maybe because he had an unhealthy obsession with Katniss and didn't want her to be around Peeta all the time. I doubt he would approve of her marrying him, that is not a good friend. A good friend would be happy, no matter what.

Hazel, Gale's Mother, was very nice I think she is a second mother to Katniss.

Finnick loved talking to all of them and they loved talking to him too.

After I get almost everyone I sit in one of the chairs to avoid people. I saw Haymitch but didn't seek him out and I don't think he will seek me out either.

"Mommy?" Finnick asks.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna talk to more people?"

"A little later sweetie." I say.

"Okay." He says disappointed.

"Finnick." I say.

"Yes?" He smiles

"If you want to go over and play you can." I say.

"Okay." He smiles

"Just stay where I can see you."

He smiles.

"Finnick if you don't stay where I can see you, you're going to get in trouble."

"I don't want that." He whispers.

"Then stay where I can see you." I say and kiss his forehead. There are enough people to make sure he won't go anywhere besides, I know Johanna will stay near him.

"Okay, I love you Mommy." He smiles.

"I love you too." I say and he goes off. He is mostly twirling around and looking at the nature we don't have in Four and like I predicted Johanna is keeping a watch on him too.

I feel a strange sense of loneliness.

"He won't stay with you forever." I whisper and close my eyes.

_100, 98, 97 … 3, 2, 1_

I open my eyes and jump because I didn't expect anyone to be there.

"How are you Annie?" Peeta smiles.

"I'm okay." I smile.

"I'm really glad you're here Annie because I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing for you."

"Well I want to be there for my friends. Besides, you were at mine you made the cake and everything." I smile remembering.

"I did didn't I." He smiles "That seems like it was so long ago."

"Yeah I guess... it's better now though." I say.

"It's better being owned yes although I think we all have our moments." He smiles.

"You still think Katniss is going to kill you?" I whisper.

"Sometimes but it only last for a few minutes." He smiles. "I would rather have that than be afraid that someone is going to kill me."

"Me too."

"You get bad feelings too." He asks.

"Besides, the nightmares?"

He nods.

"Sometimes." I swallow hard. "Sometimes it just all comes back hard. That's when my parents have to take Finnick because I can't take care of him. It's too much." I say.

Peeta smiles.

"Well at least you know you need help."

"Yeah but I just wish I could do it by myself."

"Well I think you're doing great and he seems to be unaffected by it."

"I guess." I pause "On a happier not are you excited that you're getting married tomorrow?" I ask.

Peeta smiles.

"Of course, I'm just glad the women I love, loves me too." He smiles.

"Well, I hope it is fills you with happiness and lasts longer than mine did." I smile that sad smile I do when I think that my marriage to Finnick only lasted a few weeks. The love we had will last forever but I wish I could've been married a little longer. I wish Finnick could've seen his son or at least know he was going to be a father.

"Annie, I know Finnick dying before his time is unfair but he would be so proud of you."

I smile.

"I know he would be." I say.

"Good." Peeta smiles. "I should get back out there people are here to see me after all." He says.

"I know."

"And don't feel obligated to stay here, you can leave when you want to Annie or stay for as long as you want to." He smiles and then leaves.

Peeta is so nice. I think he always was well before the whole tracker jacker take over. He still is nice though, he's a good person probably better than most.

I see Johanna carrying Finnick back over here. It looks like he is crying. I walk over to them before she can come to me.

He is crying.

"Here's Mommy." Johanna says.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I say as Johanna hands him to me.

"I fell down, it hurts Mommy." He says and a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"He scraped his elbow and knee." Johanna says.

I didn't even notice the blood.

"You need to be cleaned up." I say.

He starts crying louder.

"Shhh shh shh. Mommy is gonna make it better." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Annie!" I hear someone shout it's Katniss and she motions towards her house.

I sigh in relief. I needed to take him somewhere to clean him up.

"You don't have to go with me." I tell Johanna because I see she is following me.

"I know I don't have to." She smiles meaning she wants to

I walk into Katniss' house and it looks similar to mine minus the photos and dishwear and toys lying on the floor.

"Here." I say and set him down on one of the chairs.

"It's hurts Mommy."

I kiss his forehead.

"I'm gonna make it better."

I get a wet paper towel to clean up the runny blood.

"It's okay sweetie." I say.

The crying has stopped and he is just whimpering now.

I kiss his forehead again.

Katniss comes back with bandaids and antibacterial gel.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"This is gonna sting sweetie."

He sniffles.

"Okay." He whispers. I start to put on the antibacterial gel and he winces.

"I'm almost finished." I say and then put the bandaids on. "All done." I say and he hugs me.

"Mommy, I want Teddy." He whispers.

"We can go back to the hotel and you will be with him." I say and pick him up.

"I'm sorry Katniss for not really talking to you so much but it was nice. I'm so happy for you and will see you tomorrow." I smile.

"Don't apologize Annie and thank you I can't wait for tomorrow." She smiles and I leave her house and head back to the hotel.

Finnick is still whimpering.

"It's okay baby we're almost there. You can see teddy and you can play with all your toys." I kiss his forehead.

"Please don't leave." He whispers.

"I'm never leaving you sweetie." I say. He looks up at me with this tear stained face. "Okay." He croaks and kisses my cheek.

I get him back to the room and set him on the bed and he cuddles up with his teddy bear.

"You're alright." I sit next to him and rub his back and kiss his forehead. "I love you." I say.

"Love you too." He whispers.

He eventually falls asleep with teddy pressed securely to his chest.

* * *

He wakes up in a few hours.

"Do you feel better sweetie?" I ask.

He nods.

"Good." I say and kiss the top of his head.

He starts telling me all of the things he was doing before he tripped and fell down. He was pretty much talking with everyone and he liked that some of them talked about his Dad.

He throws teddy up in the air and catches him.

"Mommy they said the dress Katniss is wearing tomorrow is one you tired one to marry Daddy." He smiles.

"That is probably true."

"Why didn't you wear that one?" He asks.

"Because that nice green dress looked better on me and green was Daddy's favorite color."

"Ohhh." He says in amusement.

I still I have that green dress

I remember that night.

_We head back to our new compartment laughing._

_"I finally get to say it." Finnick says:_

_"Say what?" I ask confused._

_"That I am married to Annie Cresta."_

_"Well I think more people would love to say they are married to **Finnick Odair**." I smile and he comes over and kisses me. When he stops my hands are around his neck and his are around my waist and he sways us back and forth._

_"Well that's because they don't know the gem you are Annie Cresta and that is what makes you so great." He says and kisses me again._

_"You keep calling me that." I say and rest my head on his chest._

_"Calling you what?" He asks confused._

_"Annie **Cresta**" I smile._

_"That's your name isn't it?" He asks confused._

_"It was but now it's Annie **Odair** because I married you… unless you don't want me to have the treasured last name." I smile so does he and he leans in and kisses me._

_When he pulls back he smiles._

_"Annie Odair." He says and then kisses my cheek and says it again. Then my forehead. Then my jawline. Then my sholder. Then back to my lips._

_"I think I like that." He smiles._

_"I thought you might."_

_He let's go of me and just holds my hand._

_"I know I said this multiple times tonight Annie but you look so beautiful."_

_I smile. I love it when he calls me beautiful. Pretty and gorgeous are nice but there's something at that word that makes me feel special._

_"Thank you." I smile._

_He twirls me around and I find myself back against his chest._

_"I love you Finnick." I say._

_"I love you too Annie **Odair**." I look up and kiss him. "How do you feel?" He asks._

_"Indescribable happiness." I smile._

_"You too" He smiles and brings one of my hands to his lips. Then the other one. I smile and let go of his hands._

_Finnick looks at me worried._

_"Are you okay Annie?"_

_"Of course." I smile and kiss his cheek._

_I turn around and Finnick presses me to his chest and wraps his hands securely around my waist. He rests his head on top of mine and starts to sway us again._

_"Finnick." I say after a few minutes._

_"Yes?" He says and kisses my shoulder._

_"Do you want to help me unzip?" I say. I don't know how to be all seductive mostly because I've never done anything with Finnick except kissing. I don't know why I wasn't saving myself for marriage. I might have subconsciously only wanted Finnick for myself, I didn't want to share him with those Capitol trolls._

_Finnick might not even be picking up what I'm putting down because I have asked him to help me unzip dresses before._

_Finnick removes his hands from my waist and rubs my shoulders and his hands move all the way back to mine and he laces our fingers together. He leans in and whispers in my ear "Okay." He says and kisses my shoulder. This tells me he knows what my intentions are._

_He let's go of my hands and moves his hands to my shoulders and sweeps my hair out of the way. He kisses my shoulder again and then slowly starts to unzip my dress. It seems like a full minute has passed until he reaches the bottom. The zipper went all the way down to my lower back but it shouldn't have taken that long. Then it occurs to me that maybe he is savoring the moment._

_"I love you Annie." He whispers before me lets go completely and the green dress starts to slide off my body until it hits the cold ground of our compartment._

_I turn around facing him and he smiles._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispers and kisses my cheek._

_I'm not sure if I should start to undress him or if I should take my panties off. Then a thought occurs to that after all the people Finnick has been with I might be terrible. The self consciousness is setting in and it's a little worse because I'm the person who initiated this._

_Finnick hugs me and whispers in my ear._

_"You're the only one Annie." He kisses my forehead. "The only one who I want to be with." He says. Maybe he knew what I was thinking it could have been all over my face for all I know. "I love you." He says and kisses me._

_Everything seems to work it's way out until we are on the bed kissing._

_I go to that place I do whenever I kiss Finnick for a long time. The place where nothing else matters except for him and me and the love we share._

_I break the kiss to say three words._

_"I love you."_

_He smiles._

_"I love you too Annie… Odair." He smiles and kisses me again._

_The rest of night was filled with new sensations. I do remember that the whole time it was like I was in that land with just Finnick and our love. It was so intense that eventually it didn't feel like two people it felt like one person one soul._

"Mommy." I hear Finnick say and pull me back to the present.

"Yes?"

He comes closer and wipes a tear from my cheek.

"You're crying." He whispers and hugs me. "Are you okay?"

I smile.

"Yes." I pause. I don't know if I'm crying for the happy memory or that Finnick is dead. I'm pretty sure I know the right answer. "I was just remembering something, a happy memory." I say and kiss his forehead.

"You cry when you're happy?" He asks confused.

"When you feel extremely happy Finnick, sometimes you shed a few tears." I say and kiss his cheek.

"What did you remember?" He asks.

"Something about Daddy." I say.

"Something that happened when you were here before?" He asks excited.

"No, I was just thinking about the day I married Daddy one of the greatest memories I have."

"Oh." He smiles.

"The other memory that makes me tear up is the day you were born."

"Really." He says happily.

I nod.

"I was so happy." I kiss him. "And I still am everyday."

He smiles.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too." I say and kiss him.

* * *

"Okay sweetie today is the day." I say.

"Okay, then we're leaving tomorrow?" He asks.

I nod.

"Yes."

Johanna and I head back to Victors Village to see Katniss and Peeta get married.

It is pretty straight foward except for the bread toasting ceremony. It is probably some tradition they do it District 12. Like in District 4 we put water from sea on our lips to seal our eternal bond.

The best thing about this is the smiles on their faces. Katniss and Peeta have been through a lot but, so has every victor. Katniss was conflicted for a long time and confused for a long time.

I love going to weddings because when you look at the faces of the bride and groom you can see how much they love each other by the smiles on their faces.

After the wedding it's also nice to watch them. They are in their own world of happiness. I remember that feeling.

I kiss the top of Finnick's head.

"They look so happy Mommy." He says.

"I know sweetie it's because they love each other so much." I kiss his cheek.

"Will I love someone that much?"

"I'm sure you will." I smooth his hair. "You can do whatever you want sweetie."

"Mommy, did you love Daddy as much as that?" He says and motions towards Katniss and Peeta.

I nod.

"I loved Daddy very much, more than any words in any language can describe." I say and kiss him.

"Okay." He says.

Before I know it, it is sunset and they thank everyone for coming and then people start to leave.

"Mommy." I say once we get back to the room.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes." I smooth his fire "Are you sad about that?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Okay." I say.

* * *

I said goodbye to Katniss and Peeta and then we got on the train. They still have that just married glow. I remember that. I don't think mine wore off because it was so short.

The train ride home seemed faster than the one there. I think it is always that way because you're going home.

We get back home and Finnick runs inside and jumps on the couch.

"Are you glad to be home?" I ask.

He smiles and nods.

"Yes."

"Did you miss it?" I say and sit next to him.

He nods.

"I thought you wanted to travel everywhere though?" I ask.

"I do but I like this place better."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because it's home." He smiles.

"Yes it is." I say and kiss him.

**A/N: This is the longest single chapter I have written and I don't usually ask this but I would love to hear what you think in a review. Thanks again for reading!**


	27. Consume

**A/N: Warning this chapter is sad. I was tearing up the whole time while writing and proof reading, especially at the end. Two sad chapters in a row I know but, next chapter will be happy because it's going to be the Father's Day one. They can be a family. The picture I think we all want for them :)**

**In Annie's POV**

* * *

**Consume**

I lie in bed and close my eyes I don't want to get up. I don't want to leave it.

I roll over but soon feel a shaking on my shoulder.

"Mommy? Please don't be dead." He whispers. I open my eyes and sit up. I look to the clock, it is noon, but I don't care. It is going to be one of those weeks.

The fact that my son thought I was dead makes my heart sore. I don't want him to be thinking that.

"I'm sorry, I slept in. Do you want something to eat?" I ask and he nods.

I pick him up and take him downstairs. The fact that he looks so much like Finnick is almost a curse now instead of a blessing like usual. I just want Finnick here. I want him to hold me.

I go to another room and cry I don't like to do it in front of my son. I breathe in and out steadily and after a few minutes I head back towards him.

"Are you okay Mommy?" He asks.

I nod.

"Yes but, Grandma and Grandpa might be coming here later. They might want to take you to their house." I say. They will he taking him after I make a phone call because I know I can't take care of him not because I don't want to but because there's something inside of me that just stops caring after awhile. If I didn't have my parents things would be different for him, a lot different.

"Mommy I want to stay here."

"I know sweetie but I know you will have fun."

I give Finnick breakfast/lunch and then go to the phone.

I head to the other room. The chord is so stretched out I could probably go anywhere and be able to use it.

It rings twice.

"Hello?" I hear my Dad say.

"Dad, is Mom there?" I ask. I like to talk to her about this more than my Dad. They both know I'm doing the right thing but they have different opinions on the matter.

"Give me a second sweetie." He says.

I look at the pictures that are in here. My eye caches the wedding one and I sink onto a sofa.

"Annie? Annie?" I hear my Mom say.

"Mom." I swallow hard. I don't like saying this. It makes me feel like I'm a bad mother. I close my eyes though and start talking. "I… I don't think I can take care of Finnick for the next few days. Can you please, please-

"I can be there in fifteen minutes Annie." She says.

"Okay."'I say and can feel tears stream down my face. "Mom." I say.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"Please don't make me hear the lecture from Daddy again." I whisper.

He says the same thing every time so I don't need to hear it again

"Annie you should he able to take care of him by yourself." He says

"I know I should but sometimes I can't do it."

"Annie I love you and my grandson very much and I know you have had many struggles in life but sometimes you gotta step up." He says.

"Daddy I don't think you realize how hard it is to admit to you and Mom that I can't take care of my son. In my brain I know I should be but another part, the stronger part, that wins tells me it doesn't matter and he can take care of himself." I say. Which isn't true a four year old can not take care of themselves.

This is usually when he hands the phone over to my Mom or tells me they will be right there. I don't know why we have the same conversation when we both know the results.

"Of course sweetie. I love you and will be there soon."

"I love you Mom." I say and then hang up the phone.

I head back out there and see him smiling.

"Was that them?" He asks and I nod.

"Mommy can I please stay here with you." He asks.

I want to say yes but if I did it wouldn't be helpful because I couldn't do it. I need to be alone.

"You will only be there for a little while." I say and stroke his hair.

"Mommy I like it better here." He complains.

"You will have all your toys and Grandma and-

"I don't have you." He whispers.

"I will probably visit you Finnick." I say

He runs over and hugs me.

"Please don't make me." He whispers.

"Sweetie you're gonna be just fine and it will probably be only for a week." I say.

"Okay Mommy." He says sadly.

"I love you baby." I say and carry him upstairs so I can pack his clothes. He picks out outfits for two weeks. I know it won't be that long but he said he wanted _options_.

"Okay, let's go downstairs." I say carrying his bag in one hand and him in the other.

"Are you gonna be good for Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask.

He nods.

"Okay." I say and kiss his forehead.

A few minutes later the door bell rings. I go to open it and see my Mother.

"Hi sweetie." She says and forcefully pulls me in for a hug.

"Hi Mom." I say into her chest. She let's go and then puts both of her hands on my cheeks.

"You're gonna be okay sweetie." She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I know Mom I just need some alone time." I smile. "You gonna be okay to take him?"

"Of course we are, sweetie we love having Finnick stay with us."

"Okay." I say.

"How long so you think it will be?" She asks.

"In don't know a couple a days a week at the most." I say.

"Okay sweetie." She says and kisses my forehead. "Promise you will be taking care of yourself."

"Don't worry Mom, I will. I am." I say.

"Okay."

"Finnick!" I say and he comes running in here.

"Yes?" He smiles.

"Grandma is here."

"Mommy." He says and I pick him up and kiss him.

"You're gonna have fun at her house."

"Mommy I want to stay here." He says.

"Oh but Finnick Grandma needs to see you. I miss you." My Mom says.

"Oh." He says.

"I love you Finnick." She says and reaches for him and I give him to her.

He hugs her.

"I love you too Grandma." He says and kisses her.

"We are gonna have lots of fun." She says.

"Okay." He says.

"Now say goodbye to Mommy." She says and give him back.

"I love you Mommy." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Are you gonna miss me?" He asks.

"Of course I will. Lots and lots." I say and kiss him. "Are you gonna miss me?" I ask.

He nods.

"You're gonna be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa right?" I ask.

"Yes Mommy."

"Okay." I say and kiss him and set him down. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mommy." He says and then my Mom takes him to her house so he can be taken care of because being around him right now is like the wind is being kicked out of me.

I head to the living room and lie on the couch. I see a picture and press it to my chest. It's the wedding photo.

"I miss you." I say and a few tears fall out. I eventually fall asleep. I stay downstairs for three days mostly on the couch. I need eat a few things here and there.

When I'm like this it's almost as if I'm being told Finnick is dead all over again.

I breathe in and out. I can't stay like this forever I have a life to live and a son to take care of. A son I love more than anything.

"I need him back." I whisper referring to my son. I need him back because I know how he can make me feeling better.

I head upstairs to take a shower which I haven't in there days. I get dressed. I look in the mirror and am wondering if I can get rid of the blood shot look in my eyes. It's probably from the crying. It can't be from lack of sleep because I have been doing more than I should.

I head downstairs and go to the phone and call my parents to bring Finnick home.

"Mommy!" I hear the door open and him run towards me.

I pick him up and spin him around.

"Hi sweetie did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

He nods.

"I always have fun there but I missed you Mommy." He kisses my cheek. "I love you."

"I missed you too baby and I love you too." I kiss his cheek multiple times. "So so much."

He giggles.

My parents tell me that he was good but he did keep saying he wished he was here. I feel guilty when I hear this but it's not like I can take of him when I'm like that. It was only four days it could have been longer. It has been longer.

They leave and I take Finnick on the couch and have him sit on my lap facing me.

He starts to play with my hair.

"Mommy." He says.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask and kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

"I wish I didn't have to leave sometimes." He whispers.

"I wish that too." I kiss his forehead. "I wish that too." I say. I do wish that. I do wish he didn't have to leave because I know I can't take care of him. I wish it wasn't like this but then again I have lots of things I would wish for.

* * *

"Mom." I hear and can feel him rubbing my back. I pretend to be sleeping."Mom I know you're awake." He says. I open my eyes.

"Yes?" I say to my sixteen year old son.

"Mom you've been in bed almost all day."

"Have I?" I say already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you should get up maybe go for a walk. You must be hungry I made-

"I'm okay sweetie." I say.

He looks at me strangely at first I think it's because I'm clearly lying to him but them he reaches for it. The picture frame I hold to my chest to make me feel better. It's my wedding photo.

He looks at it and looks sad.

"You miss Dad." He says and it isn't a question.

"Finnick you can go to your grandparents for a few days and-

"Mom, no I'm staying right here with you."

"Finnick-

"Mom, I don't think Dad would want you to lie around all day or cry all day. You shouldn't be alone, not when you're like this." He says.

He is true Finnick wouldn't want me to mope around all day just because I'm sad. He didn't like that when I was too afraid to leave the bedroom. He let me stay a few hours and then slowly eased me to leave and go to the kitchen or living room. I wouldn't leave the house but I wouldn't stay in bed all day.

"I just want to be alone." I whisper.

"You shouldn't be and I'm not leaving." He says.

I get that tightness I do in my throat when he says things like this.

It's been almost seventeen years and sometimes I get that feeling. I know every single victor can never fully move on. I think we all break down from time to time but, I don't think they do like me.

"Mom." He says gently.

"What?" I say. I sound annoyed probably because he isn't leaving like he should be. This plan I had worked so well until he was about thirteen because he slowly started to figure out why he went to his grandparents for a few days and it wasn't just so he can see them.

"Mom, I know I don't know what you're feeling or what it is like. I never will because times are different and all those." He pauses probably unsure what to say. Saying Hunger Games in this house is like saying a swear word. "games are over. I know you miss Dad and I know you're afraid sometimes but Mom." He stokes my hair. "don't let it consume you because you're stronger than that and there are a lot more things to be grateful for than to be sad." He says.

"What did you say?" I say. I sound a little appalled that's not what it is though.

"I said I don't-

"No the end." I say.

He looks at me strangely.

"You shouldn't be consumed by these feelings-

I stop listening because I have heard something like that before.

_Annie?" I hear him say. He is probably looking for me. I was afraid so I got up and found a nice little cubby to hide. I have my hands over my ears and am rocking back and forth._

_It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a flashback. It was just the sense of going to the Capitol again to mentor._

_"There you are." I hear Finnick say. His voice doesn't have pity something I can never understand about Finnick. He doesn't see what other people do just like my parents._

_I make a whimpering sound instead of replying._

_He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me._

_"Annie I know going to the Capitol is scary, believe me I do but you can't let that fear consume you. You're a strong enough person to not let one emotion control you. You're Annie Cresta one of the strongest people I know."_

_I remove my hands from my ears and look at him strangely. I look in his eyes and see no sense of lying. __I don't say anything I just hug him after awhile I whisper 'Thank You'_

"Mom." I feel a light shaking on my shoulder. "Mom." He says again sounding worried this time. "Mom." He says and the shaking has gotten a little harder.

"What?" I ask.

"You had that glazed over look, are you okay?"

I shrug.

"I think so."

"Good enough answer for me." He smiles. "I made you something to eat Mom. I know you said you're not hungry and that you don't want to leave but I think if you just went downstairs and ate something you would feel a little better." He says.

He thought about this, he just didn't come in here to see if I was alright. His intentions were to get me out of my bedroom. He's taking care of me.

"You shouldn't be doing this." I whisper.

"Doing what?" He asks.

I didn't mean for him to hear that.

"You should be outside with your friends not inside taking care of me. You shouldn't be taking care of me because I'm the Mom and you're the kid."

He smiles.

"Mom it doesn't matter what role we play I see a person who needs help so I'm going to help them. I love you Mom and I can't leave you when I know you're like this. I can't leave you when I know you need help. And no matter how much you say you want to be alone I think we both know you're lying." He says and kisses my forehead.

I look at him strangely and then run my fingers through his hair.

"When did you get so smart and wise." I smile.

"I learned it from the person I look up to, they're pretty smart and wise."

"And who might this person be?" I ask.

He looks at me strangely.

"Mom, it's you."

I smile and hug him.

"I was so hoping that was the answer." I whisper.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know." I say.

He smooths my hair and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Mom." He says

"I love you too sweetie." I say.

He eventually does get me to go downstairs and eat something just like his dad would've. I guess he has more in common than just the name and good looks. He has the same kind hearted nature Finnick had.

He's the best person and I'm proud to call him my son.

"I love you." I say one more time.

He smiles.

"I know." He says and hugs me.

"Yes I do." I say.


	28. His Special Day

**A/N: In Annie's POV **

**A not sad chapter Yay! The next few will probably be happy and fluffy. I already have a pretty sad one written out but, I don't want to have lots of sad stories all in a row. I don't know why but, I'm really writing about the sadness of Finnick and Annie. Even though I shed at least one tear while writing it, it's still nice. Maybe I'm just cynical lol.**

* * *

**His Special Day**

Finnick is going to be gone all day. He has some business to do. It is government official stuff and he knows the less I know the better.

"Do you know what today is baby?" I ask and stroke my son Nick's hair.

"Daddy's day right?" He says and takes a bite of orange.

Today is Father's Day and because Finnick is going to be gone all say I figured we could do something special for him.

"That's right." I kiss his forehead. "What do you want to do for Daddy?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I dunno. He likes fishing."

"Do you wanna go fishing with Daddy?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Daddy does that all the time, I want to do something special for him."

"Well what is that?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I dunno."

"Baby, you know how Daddy loves cookies?"

He nods.

"He likes sweet treats." He smiles and eats another orange piece.

"That's right, well Nick our old cookie jar broke and I was thinking you could decorate a new one and then we can make Daddy cookies." I say and kiss his forehead.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay." He smiles.

I have a white jar and paints that Nick can decorate with. I set down newspaper so he won't get the table all dirty.

The color of paints he picked are mostly greens and blues. That is a color scheme Finnick is fond of.

I start to heat up the oven and watch Nick decorate the cookie jar. He is basically finger painting even though I gave him a brush.

"I'm all done Mommy!" He says after twenty minutes.

I walk over and smile.

"It looks beautiful Nick." I say. It has swirls and lines but I like where he has the finger print designs.

"Why don't you wash your hands and then you can help me." I help him wash his hands to make sure he can get all of it off.

He starts to help make the cookies but he is basically playing with the flour.

"Okay all done." I say.

I check the jar to see if it has dried and it has.

I put the cookies in the jar.

"Now sweetie when Daddy comes home you should give him this and say-

"Happy Father's Day!" He says without me needing him to tell him.

"Yes." I say and kiss his forehead. In a few hours I hear the front door open.

"Hello!" Finnick says as he is walking in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nick says and runs towards him.

Finnick picks him up and brings him over here.

"How was your day buddy?" He asks.

"Daddy I made you something special." He smiles.

"You did?" He asks with a smile.

He nods.

"Let me get it for you." He says and then runs towards the pantry where I put it.

"Hi Annie." He comes over and kisses me. "Annie does this have anything to do with you know… _today_"

"What's today?" I ask trying to play coy.

"Annie you were always a terrible liar."

"Daddy!" I hear Nick say and he comes back out here.

"I made this for you." He says and hands him the cookie jar. "Happy Father's Day." He smiles and so does Finnick.

Finnick sets it on the counter and then picks Nick up.

"It's even better than the last one and do you want to know why?"

"Why Daddy?" He asks excited.

"Because it's from you. I really love it." He says and kisses his forehead. "If only we had cookies to fill it."

"Daddy." He whispers.

"Yes?" He asks. I'm pretty sure Finnick knows there are cookies in there he is just playing it up for Nick's sake.

"There are cookies in there." He smiles.

"Really." He opens it and takes one out.

"Mommy and I made them for you. Do you like them?" He says.

Finnick takes one and eats it. I know he likes it these are his favorite cookies.

"I can taste the love." He says and ruffles Nick's hair.

"Really?" He says with awe.

"Yes, best thing I have ever eaten." He says and kisses him.

"Daddy I love you." He says.

Finnick picks him up and places him on his lap.

"I love you too but what about Mommy, do we love her?" He asks and is looking at me I am smiling and shaking or head.

"Of course Daddy it's Mommy. How could we not love her."

"You're right." He says and kisses Nick.

"But this is Daddy's Day so I guess I only love you today." He says slightly confused.

"You can love Mommy even though it is Father's Day."

"Okay." He smiles.

I walk over there and stand on the other side of him.

"And we both love you sweetie." I say and run my fingers through his hair.

"Really?" He asks in awe.

"Really." Finnick says and then we both lean in and kiss his cheeks causing him to giggle.

"I love you." Finnick says again.

Nothing but smiles tonight in the Odair household and those are the nights I like the best.


	29. Anytime I Want

**Anytime I Want**

It's a hot summer day in District Four but even though it is hot it is raining buckets.

Annie opens the door to her house and stands in the middle of Victors' Village and starts twirling around like a young girl. Annie loves when it is hot out and the rain is falling on her skin because it's not cold rain. She says it makes her feel like droplets of sunshine are hitting her skin.

She spins around again.

"What are you doing Annie Cresta?" She hears Finnick shout. Finnick is coming back from the docks after fishing all day that's what he told Annie anyways he was really getting ready to ask Annie something but the bad weather spoiled his plan.

"I'm dancing in the rain what does it look like Finnick." She smiles.

"You look like an idiot." He smiles.

She looks around

"There's no one else around." She smiles and she is right there isn't.

"Oh yeah so nothing is gonna stop me from doing this." He grabs her waist and kiss her. Both of then are soaked but neither care right now.

Annie breaks the kiss.

"I loved that." Annie says and then starts to run towards the beach.

Finnick shakes his head and laughs at Annie's child like nature. He likes when she is like this though because she is in a good mood. He hates it when she stays inside all day. Annie doesn't like swimming but, dancing in the rain and showering have no effect on her.

She gets to the beach and digs her toes in the sand and starts laughing like a child.

"You having fun over there Annie?" Finnick smiles.

"Oh yeah." Annie smiles.

Finnick watches the women he loves dance around the sand and kick it up in the air occassionally. He likes that Annie is in such a good mood so instead of all the planning he did he is just going to ask her right now. On the beach, and in the rain.

"Annie." Finnick runs over to her and grabs her waist and spins her around.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Annie I have been thinking about something for awhile."

"Should I alert the media." She smiles. She starts to put her wet hair up because it is sticking to her face and back.

"No." He smiles and kiss her cheek. "I just wanted to ask you something."

Annie looks at him confused.

"What?" She asks wondering what could he so pressing that he needs to ask her right now instead of letting her play in the rain like a child.

"Annie I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

"I love you and I want to spend forever with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you Annie. I wan to marry you." Finnick says.

Annie is shocked. She doesn't understand the question because well she can't marry him because of the grasp Snow has on him. If it ever leaked to Capitol citizens that Finnick was married there would be hell to pay.

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee?" She teases.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" He asks.

She shakes her head.

"I can't marry you." She says confused.

"Why the hell not?" He asks confused and a little angry.

"Finnick you know why." She says slightly annoyed because she would marry Finnick right here on the spot if she could but she can't because someone is holding her back. Snow is holding there happily ever after, even though it is in arms length that man will always have it if he is alive.

"Mmmh maybe but, I still want to and maybe one day I will be able to." He smiles. Knowing the plans of the rebellion he knows this might be plausible.

"What do you want to marry me for anyways. I'm not really the girl you are supposed to marry. I have all these flaws."

"You are the girl to marry Annie Cresta and everyone has flaws, even me." He smiles and Annie rolls her eyes. "Besides, if you marry me that means I can kiss you anytime I want." He smiles and leans in and kisses her.

She breaks the kiss.

"You can do that now." She says.

"Mmmh I don't think so Annie." He smiles and kisses her again.

She breaks the kiss.

"If we lived in a different world under different circumstance I would say let's go get married this second but-

"Well then Annie promise me this." He smiles.

"What?" She asks confused.

"If the world ever does change and we have better circumstances would you marry me?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"You know I will."

"Then let's just say we have an engagement but with no end date yet."

She smiles.

"Okay." She leans in and kisses him. "Wait." She says.

"What?" He asks.

"Where's my ring?" She teases.

"So high maintenance." He says and kisses her.

"Maybe." She smiles. "Does this mean I can kiss you anytime I want?" She looks up and smiles.

"You can do that now." He repeats her previous statement.

"I know and I like that."

They kiss and forget it is raining because they are so wrapped up in their own word. Even though Annie thinks her marrying Finnick will probably never happen she likes the fact that he asked her. She's glad that he wants to spend forever with her. She suspected it before but it's nice for her to hear it.


	30. I've Never Broken a Promise

**A/N: Okay I'm about to make you sad so make sure to have tissues handy. ;(**

**In Annie's POV**

* * *

**I've Never Broken a Promise.**

I'm in District 13 waiting for Finnick to come back. He left a few days ago to go on some mission with Katniss. He told me it wasn't dangerous but, I'm not stupid I know there's a war going on out there. I just hope he keeps his promise.

I see Johanna walking towards me. Apparently she didn't pass the test to be a solider so she stayed here. She gets more information then I do so she usually gives me updates. Johanna has taken more of a liking to me in District 13. I don't know why but, I am liking it.

"Annie" Johanna says once she reaches me.

"What?" I ask smiling.

She doesn't say anything she is barely meeting my gaze.

"What's wrong? Did you hear something? Something bad?" I ask.

"F-Finnick" She says shakily.

"What about him?" I ask concerned.

She purses her lips.

"They said you should probably get told this by a friend. I think I am the closest to you here." She says.

"What is it?" I ask worried.

"Annie, Finnick isn't going to come back."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Annie." She says her voice full of sorrow.

"What?" I say again.

"Annie he… he isn't gonna come home."

I think I know what she is saying but I can't really comprehend it. I need her to flat out say it so I know what I'm thinking is correct. I'm praying it isn't though

"I need you to say it." I whisper and can feel the first of many tears fall from my eye.

"Annie." She says and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to say it." I say again angrily.

"Annie, Finnick isn't going to come back. He isn't coming to see you again"

"Just say it! I need to hear you say it!" I shout and people are looking over here. I can see the sorrow in her eyes. "Just say it." I whimper.

"Annie… Finnick isn't coming back… he died. He was protecting-

Johanna keeps talking but all I hear is a muffling sound. My hands move to my hair and I grip it tightly as if I'm trying to pull it out.

Someone takes my hand and takes me to a room. I think it is my compartment. It doesn't matter because all I see is black. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. I don't know how long I cried until a thought occurs to me. When my vision come back I see I am in my compartment and Johanna is the person with me.

"I want to see him." I whisper.

"Annie he's dead." She says sadly.

"I know but I want to see him one more time. I need to see his body! I need to see him!"

"Annie it's still on the battlefield and I don't think they are going to get him. Besides Annie… I don't think you would want to see him."

"Why not?" I sob.

"The report is that." She swallows hard.

"What!" I shout.

"There were these mutts Annie and they said he was… mauled by them. Annie if you did see him again he would be all bloody, probably flesh missing. I don't think that is the last memory you want of him."

I lay on the bed and press my knees to my chest and sob.

Johanna stays and rubs my back.

"It...was...probably...really...painful... then." I sob.

"Don't think about that Annie." Johanna says.

"That…was… the… last… thing… he… felt." I start sobbing and saying things that are incoherent and unintelligent.

"Mmmmmmh." I whimper.

"It's okay Annie."

"How will it be okay!" I shout.

She doesn't say anything.

"I'm waiting!" I shout.

"It just will be... when we win this thing and Snow will be dead the new world will-

"You said you'd give it a month!" I shout.

"Give what." Then her face goes pale. "Oh." She whispers.

Johanna told me jokingly on my wedding day that she gave it a month before it ended. She was right it didn't last a month. It lasted a few weeks.

"Annie, I'm sorry I didn't think-

"No you didn't! You never do!" I shout.

"Annie." She says sadly.

"It was supposed to last forever. He broke the promise."

"Promise?" Johanna asks confused.

I think of the last conversation I had with him.

_"Hello Mrs. Odair." He smiles._

_"Are you gonna call me that forever?" I smile._

_"Just until I get bored with it." He says and smiles._

_"So yes."_

_"Quite possibly."_

_"I'm gonna miss you saying Annie." I tease._

_"Fine, from now on I will call you Annie Odair until it gets boring." He says and kisses the tip of my nose._

_"I like that." I smile. "You said you got passed in that solider thing."_

_"Yup I'm in the **star** squad because I'm so special." He says and kisses my cheek._

_I smile but it doesn't meet my eyes._

_"What's wrong?" He asks._

_"I know you're leaving today to go on some… mission."_

_"Don't worry Annie it's not dangerous."_

_"That's what you say but, a war is going on out there something could happen to you."_

_"You worry so much Annie Odair." He says._

_I hug him and he rocks us back and forth._

_"You know nothing is going to happen to me." He whispers_

_"Finnick-_

_"Don't you remember the promise I made on our wedding night?" He asks._

_I pull back and smile at him._

_"That I get to go first."_

_"Yes, because I don't want you to be sad. I don't want you to be without me so you get to go first, it's almost a law Annie."_

_I kiss him._

_"Okay." I whisper_

_"And what have I done with all of my promises?"_

_"You've always kept them." I smile._

_"So everything will be fine."_

_I lean back into his chest._

_"Okay."_

_"Also do you remember what you said before I went in that arena?" He asks and kisses the top of my head._

_"You asked if I had any requests and I said only one."_

_"And that was?" He smiles._

_"Don't die."_

_"Exactly and I fulfilled that request." He says and kisses me he keeps rubbing my back. "Besides, Annie when this is all over and Snow is dead and there are no more Hunger Games we can start our life together." He kisses me._

_"And what would our life together entail?" I ask smiling._

_"Whatever you want Annie Odair."_

_"Well stay with you forever."_

_"Check." He says and kisses my cheek._

_"Be extremely happy that you will never go to the Capitol again."_

_"Almost check." He kisses my forehead._

_"Maybe after a few years we could start one of those families because their would be no more games."_

_He smiles._

_"Whatever you want Annie Odair I will give you. Besides, you'll be a great mom."_

_"You really think so?" I whisper._

_"No, Annie." I look at him confused. "I already know." He kisses me._

_"I think you would make a pretty good dad." I say and kiss him._

_"Thank you." He says and hugs me. He holds me for a long time._

_"Finnick." I whisper._

_"Yes." He says._

_"All that other stuff sounds great but, I really just want you."_

_"Like I said I'm not going anywhere."_

_I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_It's steady like a beating drum._

_"Finnick?"_

_"Yes?" He says._

_"When are you leaving?" I whisper._

_Finnick smiles._

_"Soon." He says and kisses my forehead._

_My grasp around him tightens._

_"Don't worry Annie like I said we aren't doing anything dangerous."_

_"Like I said it's a war."_

_He pulls back and puts both hands on my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes._

_"Annie, I'm gonna come back and when I do we are gonna go home because everything will be better. Okay?" He says._

_"Okay." I whisper._

_He kisses me._

_"I should probably be going." He says and pushes hair behind my ear._

_"Okay." I whisper._

_He kisses me and it's one of those long passionate kisses that I never want to end but unfortunately I know they will._

_He breaks the kiss and then kisses my forehead._

_"I love you Annie."_

_"I love you Finnick." I say and grip him tightly. I know saying don't leave won't help, besides I know he is doing the right thing._

_"I'm coming back, remember because I don't break my promises." He kisses me again._

_"Okay." I whisper._

_He starts to head for the door and stars to walk down the hall probably to the armory._

_I go outside to see him one more time._

_"I love you Finnick!"_

_He turns around and smiles._

_"I love you too Mrs. Odair." He says and winks._

My breathing is all irregular and I feel like I want to throw up. I stop crying I think it's because I can't produce anymore tears.

My chin is trembling like the last leaf on a tree in fall.

I pick up the pillow and push it to my chest.

I breath in and out deeply. I close my eyes but then soon feel disgusted by the pillow and throw it across the room.

"What's wrong Annie?" She asks other than the obvious reason.

"It smelled like him." I sob. "I'm never gonna get that smell again. I'm never gonna feel his warm body against mine or his gentle touch or hear his dumb jokes or see those green eyes or see his crooked teeth or feel his arms wrapped safely around me or feel his delicate lips again. But most importantly Johanna I will never hear his voice again. That sweet gentle voice that could always calm me down. Who's going to do that now!" I shout and sit up to look at Johanna. It looks like her eyes are holding in tears. "What's the point of even doing anything anymore." I say.

"Annie killing yourself is not the answer. Finnick would not have wanted that he would want you to live in the new world he was fighting to create. Annie I know this is sad but I think you know he did the right thing and if you kill yourself your making his death vain."

I know she is right but I don't want to think about that now. I just want him here or for me to wake up from another hellish nightmare. I just want to be in his arms with him running his fingers through my hair and telling me everything will be alright but that's not going to happen because this is no hellish nightmare this is my hellish reality.

"I want to be alone." I whisper.

"Annie you just can't tell me you want to kill yourself-

"I want to be alone!" I scream.

"Fine but I will be checking on you every ten minutes." She says and walks out.

I roll over and start to draw small circles on the thin sheets.

I shiver from all the tears.

I close my eyes and see it, well all the important things.

_"Finnick Odair." I hear him say I don't know why, I know who he is everyone does._

_"I know who you are." I say annoyed._

_"Well it's the polite thing to introduce yourself." He smiles. "My Mother taught me right."_

_I smile._

_"I guess but you're a little bias."_

_"Well, yes but you're still the person who hasn't introduced themselves."_

_"They just said my name." I say._

_"Yes but you knew my name too Annie Cresta." He smiles._

_"If I say my name now it would be stupid wouldn't it." I mutter._

_"Only a tad." He smiles._

* * *

_"Time to shine." Finnick smiles._

_"Don't you mean time to die." I mutter I'm about to go into the arena._

_"Nope, I mean shine because you are a **star** and you're gonna win." He impersonates our escort._

_"Oh yes I am." I say sarcastically._

_"Seriously Annie you're one of the tributes I'm going to be sorry if you die."_

_"Gee thanks for deciding my fate already Finnick Odair." I mutter._

_"You're the only person who controls your fate." He smiles "And Annie there aren't many tributes like you well… mostly because most of them are volunteers but, I will remember you **if **you die." He smiles and starts to walk me to the tubes._

* * *

_"You ever wished you died in there?" I mutter as he wipes the tears from my eyes._

_"You're asking the wrong person Annie." He smiles._

_"Why?" I ask._

_He looks around making sure no one else is around._

_"What?" I ask._

_"I should have probably told you this before your Victory Tour because I'm sure Snow is going to ask you." He says._

_"Ask me what?"_

_"Annie you know all those things people say about me."_

_I scoff._

_"Of course I do." I mutter. I don't want to add that's who you are. I don't know him that well but, Finnick does seem like a decent person._

_"Well that's because I have to do those things. Snow holds things over my head, if I don't he will kill people, people I think are important. People I love." He whispers._

_"Oh." I whisper "Is that gonna happen to me?" I ask._

_He looks at me sadly._

_"I want to say no but I don't like lying."_

_I breathe in and then back out._

_"But to answer your previous question yes I do." He says_

_"Huh?" I ask confused._

_"Sometimes I wish I died in that arena, that way I wouldn't be in so much pain and I wouldn't put the people I love in so much pain."_

_"Well at least we have that in common." I smile._

_"I always knew there was something." He smiles._

* * *

_You need to tell him. I think to myself._

_It's been almost a year since I met Finnick and I just realized I am starting to fall for him. I think I am on the road to loving him._

_I hear a knock on my door._

_"You, me, beach, now." He smiles and takes my hand and starts dragging me somewhere._

_"Where are you taking me?" I say._

_"Bond fire on the beach, it's a blue moon tonight. Don't you want to see that?" He smiles._

_"I-I guess." I say._

_He takes me to a spot on the beach and starts to light a fire. I sit on a near by branch and stare at the flames._

_I clear my throat and Finnick looks my way._

_"You're many things Annie but subtle is not one of them." He smiles and flashes his teeth. While people think Finnick is perfect in appearance he does have crooked teeth._

_"Shut up." I say and toss a shell at him._

_"You clearly wanted to say something."_

_I look at the fire and not at him._

_"Finnick I like you and not in the oh my god I like him. I like you as in I want to be with you. I have had these feelings for a long time and I don't think they are going to go away. I needed to tell you." I turn toward him and he is looking at me very strangely. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_"Oh." Is all he says._

* * *

_"Annie." He says and picks me up by the waist and spins me around._

_"Woah head rush." I say when he puts me down._

_"Oh I'm sorry." He smiles._

_"Why are you in such a good mood?" I ask._

_"I had an epiphany today."_

_"Oh god." I say._

_"What?" He asks confused._

_"Coming from your mind that can't be a good thing." I smile._

_He rolls his eyes._

_"Well I'm glad you said that because the epiphany was about you."_

_"Oh god again." I smile. "What was it?"_

_"I do too." He smiles._

_"Huh?" I ask confused._

_"Remember how you said you loved me? Like almost a year ago?" He asks._

_"Yes." I say and can feel my cheeks getting red from embarrassment. Then I remember. "You do too?" I say._

_"Yes but I don't know if it is just a friend way or more."_

_"Okay?" I say confused._

_"There's only one way to find out."_

_"What is-" I can't finish because his lips meet mine, my body was probably stiff but I soon close my eyes and wrap my arms around him._

_He breaks the kiss._

_"So what's the verdict?" I ask hoping it is what I am feeling._

_"I don't know, I have to check again." He smiles and kisses me again. I know the answer then, it is yes I love you and not like a friend._

* * *

_"Annie." I hear Finnick say in a strange tone._

_"Finnick?" I say._

_"I have been thinking a lot recently."_

_"There's a first." I smile and he rolls his eyes._

_"Annie you spend a lot of time here."_

_"No way! I'll alert the presses." I say sarcastically._

_"Annie." He says and sits next to me. "I don't want you to leave." He says._

_"Well I kind of have to Finnick all my stuff is at my house." I say confused._

_He smiles._

_"No, Annie maybe you should just stay here forever." He says._

_"Then I would have to go back and forth."_

_He laughs._

_"Annie why don't you live with me so you understand what I'm saying." _

_Annie" He says after a few minutes._

_"Yes! Yes!" I say and hug him._

_"I hoped you would say that." He says and kisses me._

* * *

_"Okay Miss you can put this sheet to cover you as you get in a hospital gown." I hear a nurse say but I'm not really listening I'm looking for him. Looking for Finnick._

_I was told after I was rescued that we were being taken to District 13 and that Finnick was there. Hearing that Finnick was there was enough for me to not even ask questions about District 13._

_I'm looking around the room hoping I can find him._

_"Miss." I hear the nurse say._

_I don't hear her or anything else I just see a glow and it's coming from Finnick._

_"Finnick!" I shout my legs start moving before I tell them too. "Finnick!" I say and slam into him. He runs into the wall hard but he doesn't care and neither do I._

_Our grips on one another tightens. I pull back so I can look at his face_

_"Let me look at you." I say and put both of my hands on his face. Finnick's arms are still gripping me tightly almost too right but I don't care. His grip is helping keep the bed sheet around me which is the only thing I have for coverage but, I don't care about right now._

_"Are you okay?" I ask because he doesn't look it._

_"I'm fine now." He says and moves his hands to my face._

_"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asks worried._

_"No, because someone didn't tell me anything." I look up at him and smile._

_He grips me tightly._

_"I'm not even sorry." Finnick says._

_"I'm not even mad." I say._

_We kiss for a long time and then hold one another. Until we hear a 'Miss'_

_We both turn to the nurse._

_"You do need to get checked up and I can get you some clothes." She says._

_"Okay." I say. Finnick grabs my hand._

_"I'm never letting go of you." He whispers._

_"I never want you to." I say._

* * *

_"Where do you live?" I ask._

_"Mostly in the hospital." Finnick says as we are walking through the hallways. To actually get assigned somewhere to live._

_"I thought you said you weren't hurt." I say worried._

_"I wasn't physically it was all mental." He says. "I was just worried about you so much."_

_"Is that why your hands are all rough where you knot tying?" I ask._

_"Yes it wasn't as successful as it usually is. I needed something Annie, I was going crazy."_

_"You're not the only one." I say and hold out my hands. I kept chewing on my nails there is almost nothing left, all bitten down to the nub. It was so bad they started to bleed._

_He takes my hand and examines it._

_"Does that hurt?" He asks._

_"Not anymore." I say and smile. He brings the hand he is holding, the one he hasn't let go since I've gotten here, to his lips._

_"I love you." He says._

_"I love you too." I say and kiss him._

_He heads to our compartment and it is nothing special but I don't care because Finnick will be here._

_I kiss him. I kiss him for a long time._

_When we stop both of is are breathing heavily._

_I lean against his chest._

_"I love you." He says._

_"I love you too." I say and kiss him again._

_I stop and look at him._

_"Finnick you need to let go of my hand." I say._

_"Why?" He asks._

_"I love you so much." I say._

_"I love you so much too." He says and kisses me._

_I break the kiss again._

_"Finnick I love you."_

_He opens his mouth._

_"I love you so much and I like telling you that but I think… I think I want to express it… physically." I whisper because I've never done anything with him. I thought I was going to die and I wanted nothing more than to see Finnick and now I want nothing more than to share the physical act of love with him and only him._

_"Of course Annie." He smiles and kisses. "You're the only person I want to do this with."_

_I kiss him and the rest of the day is a blur because I'm stuck in that land when I am just with Finnick. Finnick stays with me and holds me all day and night. I'm sure he had somewhere else to be but he wanted to be with me._

_The whole time I was with Finnick it didn't feel like two people it felt like one person. One soul. It felt natural. It felt right._

_"I love you Finnick." I say and kiss his cheek._

_"I love you too Annie." He says and rolls over and kisses me and I start to giggle. He is getting our limbs and sheets more tangled but I don't care and neither does he._

* * *

_"Finnick what am I supposed to talk to her about?" I whisper._

_"I don't know whatever girls talk about, you're picking out your wedding dress that's a built in discussion." He smiles and kisses my cheek._

_"I've never met her besides I bet she thinks I'm." I move my hand in a spiral motion._

_"Katniss won't judge Annie."_

_"I don't like being around new people." I whisper._

_Finnick takes us towards the bed so we can sit down. I don't have to say he took my hand because he hasn't let go of it since I came here. He only has when I get dressed or shower. I don't mind I don't really want him to let go._

_"Annie you're gonna be okay." He kisses my forehead. "Like I said Katniss doesn't judge and she knows I love you more than the air I breathe so even if she did think you're." He does the same spiral motion I did. "She won't say anything." He kisses me. "Okay?"_

_"Okay." I whisper._

_"Besides. don't stress about this Annie because today I'm gonna marry you."_

_"Actually I think I get to marry you first."_

_"It doesn't matter because by the time the sun goes down you will be my wife." He smiles._

_"Okay." I smile._

_"I can lead you to Katniss." He says and stands up and leads me down the corridors of the strange place known as District 13._

_He stops outside a compartment I'm assuming Katniss'._

_She does come out he doesn't even have to knock._

_"Oh Finnick I was just coming to get you well actually you." Katniss says and motion towards me._

_"Well it is a safe bet that I would be with her." Finnick smiles._

_Katniss does too she doesn't look sad she can tell we love each other._

_"Are you ready to go Annie?" She asks._

_"Yes." I whisper._

_"Okay we can go when you… say goodbye." She says._

_Finnick leans in and whispers._

_"Don't worry Annie you'll be fine and she won't think your." He does the swirl motion again. I wonder what Katniss is thinking right now._

_"Okay." I say and he kisses my forehead._

_I start to head towards Katniss but then look down._

_"Finnick." I say at a normal tone._

_"What?" He asks concerned._

_"You're gonna have to let go." I look down. "Unless you wanna chop it off." I smile and Katniss does too._

_"Sorry." He says and lets go he flexes his hand and so do, I the muscles are getting locked in that place because we hold hands almost 24/7._

_"I'll see you in a few hours." I say._

_"I will be counting the minutes." He says and then I head to where Katniss and her beauty team are taking me._

_We make small talk and I'm not very good so I just stop and stare off into the distance._

_I try on multiple dresses leftover from her Victory Tour. Cinna was better than my designer because everything was too tight and it was either squeezing something in or pushing something up._

_"This one." I say as soon as it is on. I don't care what the prep team is thinking or even Katniss because this is the dress I want to marry Finnick in. The green will match his eyes which I know will be glowing._

_"I don't know Annie the blue one-_

_Katniss cuts them off "This is the one she wants. This is the one she gets." Katniss smiles and so do I._

_We get back and the wedding happens in a blur .I just remember being up there with Finnick and saying I get to spend forever with him. The rest of the night we just held each other. I think we only let go to eat the cake._

_We head back to our compartment and Finnick kisses me._

_"Annie." He says seriously._

_"Yes?" I ask._

_"When we were promising stuff when we were getting married I wanted to add something to that list." He says._

_"What?" I ask confused._

_"They said till death do us part but I want to change it."_

_"What to 'as long as you both shall be'?" I smile._

_"No, because that doesn't fit with what I am going to say._

_"Okay." I say getting more confused._

_"You get to go first." He says and smiles._

_"What?" I ask confused._

_"When we die, which we will because nothing lives forever, I promise you that **you** will get to go first."_

_"Finnick you can't really-" I get cut off by his lips meeting mine._

_He breaks the kiss_

_"Yes I can Annie and I've never broken a promise so you're never gonna know what it's like to be without me." He kisses me again._

_"I'll hold you to that." I say and kiss him and we eventually fall back onto the bed._

* * *

The movie theater that is my mind goes black because that is it. That's all of the important parts and that's all it wanted me to see. I will remember all of my memories with Finnick or will try too.

Then it's just the last memory the last conversation I ever had with him. My throat gets tight thinking that, that will be the last conversation. That I actually have a last conversation with him.

I remember the very last thing he said to me. I'm glad it wasn't something stupid like one of his dumb one liners. I will miss those though, I loves those cheesy one liners.

_I love you Mrs. Odair_.

I open my eyes.

"I love you too." I say and another round of crying starts.

* * *

**Two Months Later.**

* * *

The war is over and society has started to put itself back together. District 4 is pretty fixed up.

I don't really do anything, all day I just say with my parents. They make sure I don't stay in bed crying all day and am eating. I don't talk much I just keep wishing he was here.

I couldn't even go inside my house. I made it to the living room but then saw everything and just fell to my knees and started crying. I only lasted five minutes. I want to be able to live their again. My Mom suggested that if I go a little each day it won't be so bad but I don't want to leave the house yet.

"Annie." My Mom knocks on my bedroom door and sits down next to me and strokes my hair.

"What?" I ask.

"Annie." She kisses my forehead. "You're going to have to leave the house today."

"What no!" I shout.

"Annie I made you that doctors appointment because you keep getting sick."

"I'm fine. It's probably just a part of the grieving process."

"Annie that's not normal, something could be wrong." She says and kisses my forehead.

"So." I whisper hoping she didn't hear that.

"Annie, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only child and I love you. I don't like seeing you in this much pain but, I know you will eventually get better." She kisses my forehead. "I'm not saying you will ever get over it but, I'm saying it will get easier a little each day."

I hug her. I want to cry but I've cried so much I just make whimpering sounds now. I think you have 'x' amount of tears in your life and I think I used all mine up.

My Mom gets me to shower, get dressed, eat, and then leave.

She holds my hand as we get to the doctors office.

I can feel stares on me and it's not because I'm the crazy girl it's because I'm one of seven victors left. Out of all 75 only seven remain.

I pick at a loose seam on my shorts. I start to pull and twirl it over and over again.

"Annie." My mom says and rubs my shoulder.

"What?" I snarl.

She smiles. She doesn't really care how I talk to her. I could call her terrible things and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. I just wonder how long that will last.

"It's your turn." She says and strokes my hair.

I look up and see a nurse with a clipboard smiling at me.

I sigh and stand up.

She checks my height, weight, blood pressure, takes some blood, and then takes me to an exam room.

"The doctor will see you shortly." She smiles and leaves. I sit in a chair and sigh.

"Annie I think you're supposed to sit there." My mom says and motions towards the bed like thing with wax paper on it to prevent germs.

"I like it right here." I say.

"Annie-

"I like it right here! I don't even want to be here!" I shout.

"Okay." She says.

After what seems like forever the door finally opens.

It's a man probably in his late forties and has just started to bald. He has been here at the doctors office for as long as I can remember.

I sigh.

I just want to go home.

He looks confused as to why I'm not sitting on the bed thing but I don't care like I said I don't want to be here.

"Hello Annie." He says cheerful.

I sigh

"Hello." I say unamused.

"Now you said that you came in here for nausea and vomiting is this correct."

"Yes I think I'm fine but, my Mother over there thinks I'm dying."

"Annie." She says gently.

"Well you aren't dying Annie."

"See." I say. "Can I go home now?"

"Annie you aren't dying but we found something out from your blood tests."

"What do I have some blood disorder now. Does my body not have enough water in it because I cried it all away." I say angrily and look at the ground.

"No blood disorder, but we did discover that you are pregnant which can explain-

My head snaps up.

"What?" I say confused and about a dozen other things.

"You're still in the first trimester which is usually when the acid reflux is most present but-

"You're wrong." I say.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You're wrong… I can't be that it's impossible." I say slightly angry.

"Have you had unprotected sex?"

"I-I yes but-

"Then it's possible." He says. "Now we want to do an ultrasound to see-

"No, no because I'm not."

"Annie." My mom says.

"No I'm not, let's just go home."

"Annie." She says again.

"Why don't I just give you two a few minutes. I need get a few things anyways." He says and leaves the room.

My mom comes over and rubs my back.

"Mom, no he's wrong."

"Annie he isn't wrong you are pregnant."

I move my hands to my hair.

"No I'm not because he is dead."

"Annie he doesn't need to be alive for this to happen." She say and smooth my hair.

"Well he should be but, it doesn't matter because I'm not, I'm not." I say and can feel my eyes filling with tears.

I make a groaning noise.

"Annie." She says worried.

"Make it stop."

"What?" She asks.

"The tears." I whisper.

She wraps her arm around me.

"Annie it's okay this is a good thing, a child is a blessing and-

"Mom I'm not I can't be."

"Annie, Finnick doesn't need to be alive for this to happen because-

"Yes he does." I almost shout this time. I breathe in and out so I don't cry. "Because he would have seen his child and known that he was going to be a father because he is… he was a good person. Him… dying is not fair him not seeing his child or evening knowing he was going to be a father is just cruel and the universe isn't that cruel. Whatever this blood test said isn't true it's wrong."

My Mom looks at me sadly.

"Annie, that is all true but, if you were pregnant the universe wouldn't be mean to you because then a part of him gets to live on. Your child will be a result of your love."

"No, no just take me home I want to go home." I almost sob.

"We can go home, just as soon as they give you an ultrasound."

"No." I say.

"Annie why are you do hell bent against this? I know it wasn't in the plans but-

"Because he should be here." I whimper. "He should be here. He is supposed to be here for this moment." I mutter and put my hands over my face and cry.

My Mom hugs me and rubs my back. I hear the door open but she makes some hand motion and it closes.

"I think so too Annie but, you can't change that." She kisses my forehead. I start crying and not a nice cry, a hard cry with snot and everything. I know I can't keep this room occupied forever. So I calm myself down. My Mom gives me a tissue and then holds me.

A few minutes later the door opens again and stays in the open position for a few seconds probably making sure it is alright to enter.

The doctor come back in. With the machine. He isn't looking at me strangely he probably knew I was crying and he probably knew why.

"Alright Annie I need you to lie down up here and then pull your shirt up so I can get access to the area." He says but I don't move

"Annie just do this and if you think you aren't pregnant so badly then this will prove it." My Mom says gently.

"Okay." I say and get up there and do what he instructed.

"This will be a little warm." The doctor says and squirts some goop on me. I stare up at the ceiling not caring what he is doing.

I hear him rummaging with something and then he puts something on my stomach and rolls it into the gel and all around my stomach.

"Here's you baby Annie." He says and motions towards the screen.

"Annie look at the screen." My mom says gently.

"No." I whisper.

"Your baby looks to be healthy. You are around ten weeks. Usually you can hear the heartbeat." He takes the thing off of me and then presses a button and puts it back on and I can hear a distinct thumping sound. I can hear the heartbeat. I turn my head towards the screen.

"Where is it?" I whisper.

He points on the screen and I can see it and still hear the thumping of it's heartbeat.

There it is a new life growing inside of me.

I turn my head and look back at the ceiling, I can feel a tear roll down my cheek.

_You're gonna make a great Mom_. I hear Finnick's word ring in my head.

I hope he's right because this kid is his too, it has his DNA and if Finnick had more dominant traits it will probably resemble him too. This kid… My child might not have Finnick but they will be loved and it will always be a reminder of the person I loved because like my Mom said that's what my child is, a result of mine and Finnick's love.

**A/N: If you were like me when I wrote this you probably cried. I tried to make the ending happy which I think I did a little. Originally the ending was her crying in District 13 so it is better than what it could've been.**

**I had to write this in small intervals because I kept crying. (I don't mean balling my eyes out but I did shed a few tears.) It's just so sad. I always wondered who told Annie and how she would've reacted because when they voted to have one more Hunger Games she didn't seem like she was in hysterics.**

**Also about Finnick dying on lots of websites they say he was decapitated. I don't think it came across that way and neither do my friends. I have read mockingjay more times than I would like to admit and all Katniss said was something about the final death blow. That doesn't mean his head rolled off. I just thought multiple mutts attacked him and he died. Does anyone else think he was decapitated? It's not like I can call up Suzanne Collins and be all 'did Finnick get decapitated?' I would also be like whyyy did you kill him! Whyyyy!**

**I don't like talking about Finnick dying or thinking about his head coming off :(.**

**Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapters will be fluff and Finnick will be alive in all of them. If you have a request of some certain fluffy event I would be happy to write about it or a request at all, but if it's sad you will be on the waiting list for a while.**


	31. Movie Marathon

**A/N: Request by Odestalovebaby: I have a fluffy prompt for you. Annie and Finnick baking and watching old movies and TV shows they got with Mags.**

**Modern day AU**

**Disclaimer all films and tv series mentioned do not belong to me but to the rightful holders.**

* * *

**Movie Marathon.**

Finnick walks through the door and he sees Annie in the kitchen. Her hair is up in that messy bun he loves but, even though her hair is up he still sees a flour in it and on her cheek.

He walks towards the kitchen and wraps his arms around her and is holding her by the waist a few inches in the air.

Annie is giggling.

"Hello." He says and kisses her cheek and puts her down. She spins around and smiles.

"You know a simple hello will do the trick." She smiles.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He says and cups her cheek in his hand.

"I guess there wouldn't be." She smiles.

Finnick removes his hand and brushes off the flour.

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

"I dunno?" She smiles and says sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes.

"Why do I bother asking?"

"You knew the answer." She smiles.

He rolls his eyes.

"Fine what are you making?" He says but before she can answer his eyes see the brownie batter and he reaches for the bowl.

Annie grabs his wrists so she can stop him for the inevitable.

"Finnick no don't ruin the whole batch."

"I was just gonna get one scoop." He smiles.

"You're a child." She smiles.

"Brownie batter is good Annie, almost… almost as good as cookie dough." He smiles.

"Finnick you can't eat this it's to eat later."

"But this is just for us, yes?" He asks.

"I see what you are doing Finnick, but no that doesn't mean you can eat the whole batter."

"But Annie-

"No Finnick you can eat the leftovers and act like you were raised in a barn and lick the bowl and everything." She smiles.

Finnick scoffs.

"Because you've _never_ licked a dish." He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose.

"But I'm the baker so I can do whatever I want." She smiles.

"Well as the consumer shouldn't that rule apply to me to."

"You can't talk your way into this Finnick."

He kisses her.

"You sure?"

"Yup, like I said you get to lick the bowl and the spatula."

"I feel liked I'm getting cheated here." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could make your own brownies and then eat some of the batter, or eat it until you get sick." She raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"_So_ much effort Annie Cresta." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I would ask you to help me make the frosting but I know you would just eat all of it."

He shakes his head.

"I don't like frosting as much."

"It's the raw egg that is missing." She teases and let's go of him and grabs the bowl and spatula and gets ready to pour it into the pan.

Finnick hops on the counter and gets a head shake of disapproval from Annie.

"Annie." He says.

"Yes." She smiles and hands him the spatula. Which he happily takes.

"You doing anything today or for the rest of the weekend?"

"Finnick you know the answer already besides, you live here."

"I was just asking to be polite." He smiles and takes a lick from the spatula.

"Why did you have something in mind?" She asks intrigued.

"Remember we got those movies from Mags." He says.

She nods and puts the brownies in the oven.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch those."

"Nothing scary though." She says almost immediately.

"Annie come on, I would protect you besides it's not real."

"Yes but if I have a nightmare then it's on you."

"Fine we won't do anything scary during the nighttime." He smiles.

"How long is this gonna last?"

"All weekend." He smiles.

"Okay but if we are gonna do this, we are gonna do it right." She smiles.

"What does that mean?" He asks confused.

"We have to eat all the things you are supposed to during a movie."

"You mean popcorn?" He asks confused.

"Pizza, popcorn, twizzlers, milk duds-

"Since when is pizza a movie snack?"

"When you watch at home it is." She smiles.

"Fine I think we have all those candies so now all we need is pizza."

"Good we can make some." Annie says and then hands him the bowl to lick.

"We are very fancy aren't we." He smiles.

"It's not that hard we can make the dough and while it rises we can watch one of the movies or tv shows that would probably be easier." She smiles.

"Okay." He says and gets them. "These have been remastered with extra features and everything." Finnick says over dramatically.

"Awesome? I think." Annie says and Finnick smiles.

"There are only three and they are the _Twilight Zone, Dark Shadows_ and _Doctor Who_."

"What are they about?"

"Let's see _Doctor Who_ is about a time lord, the last of his kind and he is traveling the galaxy in his TARDIS aka Time and relevant dimension in space. And this Doctor has fun adventures with his companions."

"Why would his last name be Who?" Annie asks.

"I didn't make up the show."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"What's next." She asks.

"Okay _Dark Shadows_ is a gothic soap opera with mythical creatures and apparently this season is centered around Barnabas Collins who is a 175 year old vampire."

"Okay and _Twilight Zone_?"

"Is stories of the unknown and the episodes aren't connected."

"_Twilight Zone_ sounds boring. I'm curious about this Barnabas Collins but, I am also curious about why the Doctors last name is Who."

"Fine which do you want to start with?"

"_Doctor Who_ then if we like it we can keep watching or go onto _Dark Shadows_." She smiles

Annie makes the pizza dough while Finnick starts to put on tv.

He starts and Annie comes over once she is finished.

"Oh my god it's British." Annie says excited.

"Keep your pants on Annie." Finnick says shaking his head.

They watch an episode and Annie keeps pausing to ask questions that Finnick doesn't know the answer to.

"Okay the episode is over what did you think?" Finnick asks.

"Is his name Doctor then?" Annie asks.

"I think it's not more of a question Annie like Doctor Who? I don't think they know his name."

"Why is it a police box?"

"I don't know Annie." He says.

"It seems like they travel forward in time and just got themselves in trouble and why can't his sonic screwdriver do wood?"

"I don't know Annie, you're over thinking this." Finnick smiles.

"And why do these people just go off with some stranger who says he is an alien?"

"They want to travel through time."

"And how can the TARDIS be bigger on the inside?"

"Annie you are way over thinking this." Finnick laughs.

The timer goes off singling the brownies are done. Annie gets up and Finnick follows her.

"Can I eat one?" He smiles.

"If you want to burn your mouth be my guest." She smiles.

"I don't think you liked that _Doctor Who_." Finnick smiles.

"I just don't get it." She says.

"Okay we can watch your Barnabas Collins next."

"Let me check the pizza dough." She says and looks at it

"What's the verdict?" Finnick asks.

"It hasn't risen enough."She says.

"Maybe after this Barnabas Collins episodes it will be." He smiles

"Isn't the show called _Dark Shadows_?" Annie asks.

"You said you were intrigued by the vampire Barnabas Collins." He smiles.

"It's not because he is a vampire Finnick."

"Whatever you say." He smiles and they go back to the living room.

Annie presses play.

"Okay you see a coffin covered in chains and your first thought is too open it?" Annie smiles.

"He thinks the family fortune is in it Annie."

"If you see a coffin covered in chains you don't go ahead and open. It like scary movies when you read the Latin words out loud why is it always Latin? Also when you go upstairs when the killer is chasing you, when you should go out the door. It's basic knowledge Finnick." She says and Finnick smiles.

They watch the rest of the episode and Annie likes this one better because Barnabas wanted to find his old love even though he was conning the family and doing terrible things.

The pizza dough is ready and they make theirs and then decide to watch_ Casablanca_ next.

_"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." _Then it fades to credits.

"Okay this one was good." Annie says.

"Eey." Finnick says unimpressed.

"Finnick it had gangsters, action, guns, and a nice romantic story."

"It was obvious what was going to happen."

"Was not" Annie says.

"You just can't read between the lines." Finnick says and kisses her.

She rolls her eyes and they start to eat their movie classic food and watch _Monty Python and The Hole Grail_ which they both liked. _Wizard of Oz _which Annie has seen before but Finnick hasn't and didn't like it because of the musical components.

They are currently watching _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ despite Annie's wishes of watching nothing scary.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, Better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, Never sleep again..." _The little kids from the movie sing eerily.

"No, no turn it off." Annie says.

"Why?" Finnick ask confused.

"Creepy little kids jumping rope and singing in a creepy bone chilling voice. No."

"Annie it's not that scary and like I said-

"This 'Freddy' kills people in their sleep tell me Finnick how will that not give me nightmares?"

"Because I will protect you."

"You can't protect me in Freddy's dream land." She mutters.

"Annie I'm sure in the end they kill him or something." Finnick says.

The movie ends and Annie shoves Finnick's shoulder because they didn't kill Freddy, he killed all of the victims by gaining control of their car and smashing a girl into the windshield.

"They didn't kill him Finnick it looks like he killed all of them."

"They could've been driving." Finnick says.

"Do I have stupid tattooed on my forehead?" Annie smiles "Freddy was driving the car and slammed that girl through the windshield."

"Like I said I can protect you at night." He flashes a smile.

"Not if you fall asleep. Let's just watch seething else."

"The rest are scary Annie, but if you want we can watch another episode of _Dark Shadows_ or your _Wizard of Oz_."

"Why don't you like that movie?"

"Why were they singing for no reason? I just don't get musicals." He says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

Finnick just puts _Doctor Who_ on again and once Annie stopped questioning it she did like it a little better. She ends up falling asleep on Finnick's shoulder despite saying she would be too afraid to.

Finnick stays awake a few more hours watching her sleep to keep his promise to protect her in case Freddy Krueger does come after her.

**A/N: I know the ending is a little cheesy but I liked it. This is my first time doing a modern AU so I hope I did an okay job. Also for Doctor Who it was the earlier Doctors and not the ones from the reboot (My favorite is David Tennant though, but my favorite companions are Amy and Rory. I miss them but Clara was okay I guess…) Also all the movies are the originals and not the remakes. I have seen all the things that are in this story so I hope I did an okay job explaining them.**

**I hope you liked it Odestalovebaby.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Wanted

**A/N: Inspired by the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes which is hella cute!**

**In Finnick's POV**

**Wanted**

I see Annie on our front porch looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask and sit next to her.

She shrugs.

"Annie come on." I say and smooth her hair. "Talk to me."

"What do I bring to the table in this relationship Finnick?" She asks catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean you take care of me when I'm lost, but do I do anything for you? I know you love me but-

"Are you being serious right now Annie." I ask baffled.

"Yes." She whispers."I just feel like… I don't know." She says avoiding my gaze.

I smile.

"You bring something to the table Annie."

"Well then what?" She says

"I don't know how you do it Annie, but it's like you've got some magic touch and I know when I'm with you I'm my best self that's what you bring to the table, and you take care of me too. Don't give me too much credit."

Annie smiles.

"I guess." She says but, she still sounds sad.

"Besides, Annie I like making you feel happy. You'll always come first to me."

She doesn't say anything.

"Annie, all I ever want is to make you feel happy. I want to make you feel wanted."

"Nobody wants me." She whispers.

"I do." I say.

She looks up and she shrugs.

"I guess." She whispers. Is is looking down at her hands I know she is sad. I stroke her hair and she looks up at me.

"I wish you could see it Annie." I say and kiss her cheek.

"See what?" She asks confused.

"Everything I do when I look at you."

"What exactly would that be?" She asks.

"That you're not just pretty… you're beautiful and so much more. That you have this weird quality to help someone or tell when someone needs help." I move my hand to her forehead. "That you get a crease right here when you are really focused." I kiss her forehead. "Or when you are mad at me." I say and she smiles. "I really like when your eyes light up when you discover something." I brush her hair off her shoulder. "I really like when you have your hair up because I can see your beautiful face more but having it down works too. When I look at you Annie it's like the sun is always shining and there is never a rainy day. And Annie." I say and touch her cheek so she will look at me. "You're not perfect."

"You were doing so well." She smiles.

"You didn't let me finish." I say and kiss her cheek. "Annie you're not perfect, nor am I but, I do know Annie Cresta that you're the perfect person for me, even with all the flaws that you think you have. I love you and I will until I take my last breath but, Annie Cresta until the day I die I only have one goal and do you wish to know what that is?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"I want to make you feel wanted." I say again.

She smiles and leans against my chest.

"I love you Finnick, and you do." She says and looks up at me.

"I do what?" I ask confused.

"You make me feel wanted." She smiles. "You always have and I think you always will." She says.

"Good, because that is my goal." I say. "You'll always be wanted." I whisper in her ear. She smiles and kisses me. I hope Annie never forgets that, because no matter what happens in her life she will always have someone who wants her. She will always have someone who wants to make her feel wanted.


	33. Beach Day!

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Beach Day!**

"Mommy what are you rubbing on me?" He asks.

"Suntan lotion so you don't get all burned." I say and rub some on his shoulders.

"Does Daddy wear this?" He asks.

"Yes he does and so does Mommy so you're just like us." I say.

"I'm just like you!" He says excited.

"Yes." I say.

"Yay!" He says.

"Okay sweetie close your eyes so I can put this on your face." I rub it in "Okay sweetie you can open them."

"Okay let's go now Mommy!"

Finnick, Nick, and I are going to the beach today for most of the day. This happens frequently but, the excitement never fades for our son.

"Nick we have to wait for Daddy and pack the lunches."

"Mom-eeee I wanna go now'"

"Well you have to wait a little bit." I say.

He crosses his arms in frustration.

"Sweetie it will only be a few minutes."

He sighs and heads to the couch.

I shake my head and smile.

"Okay are we all ready?" I hear Finnick ask as he comes downstairs.

"No." Nick says annoyed.

"What's with the tude?" Finnick asks and walks over towards him. He sits on the couch and places Nick in his lap.

"Mommy says it's not time to leave yet because she has to pack lunches." He says.

"And you're upset about this?" Finnick asks.

Nick nods arms still crossed.

"Well did you consider if you helped Mommy we could leave sooner."

"No." Nick whispers and looks down.

"Well you could've done that." Finnick says and kisses his forehead.

"But Daddy-

"No, now Nick the world does not cater to your every need. I think we can spare a few minutes from our beach day. Besides if Mommy doesn't make our lunches we will get hungry and have to come back."

"I guess." He mutters.

"Do you have anything to say to Mommy?" Finnick asks.

"I'm sorry?" He says like a question.

Finnick nods.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's okay sweetie, we are all set now anyways." I smile.

"Really!" He says excited.

I nod. I don't know why he is so excited we go to the beach all the time we usually don't go for the whole day maybe that is why.

Finnick stands up carrying Nick and they walk over here.

Finnick is smiling at me.

"Daddy why are you looking at Mommy like that?" He asks.

"Like what?" He asks and kisses his forehead.

"Like you're really happy."

"Because Mommy makes me really happy and she looks really pretty." Finnick says and I smile.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Nick asks.

"Maybe." He says and comes closer to me and kisses me.

"Okay, we are ready what do you want to do at the beach sweetie?" I ask.

"Build a sandcastle!" He shouts with excitement.

"Okay." I say. I take him from Finnick. "Well we can do that easily." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Let's go" Finnick says and takes the beach bag.

The beach isn't very far from the house their is a private one in Victors Village. Which is what we go to not just because it is close but because it means less people and less stares.

Even though it's been around five years since it all ended people still stop and stare because Finnick and I are two out of the eight victors left. I don't understand what the appeal is. You shouldn't be staring, I remember the school asked when they were teaching about the Hunger Games if we would go in and talk about it. I understand why they asked but I don't think any of the victors would want to talk about it. I said no but Finnick surprisingly said yes because he wanted people to know how terrible it was. Besides his speech of being owned is in the text books and everything.

We get to the beach and set down the blanket and put up the umbrella. I set Nick down and he goes on the sand and starts to head to the water.

"Nick come back here!" I shout and he does.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You don't go in the water without me." Finnick pauses. "Or Mommy." He adds last minute because I don't usually go in the water. I only do when Finnick isn't here. I don't stay in the water very long but Nick still loves it.

"Okay." Nick says.

"Besides, I thought you were all about the sandcastle." Finnick says.

"You need wet sand Daddy." He smiles.

"That's right you do." Finnick says remembering.

"Daddy forgot how to build a sandcastle." I say and kiss Nick's forehead.

Finnick smiles.

"Well I'm not as smart as you two." He says.

"I'm smarter than Daddy, Mommy." Nick says with joy.

"I guess you are." Finnick says. "Okay we are all ready if you want to build your sandcastle."

"Let's go." Nick says excited. I get the molds and pails.

"Where do you want to build this baby?" I ask.

He runs close to the water right where the waves stop coming in. It's low tide right now.

He runs to a spot and jumps.

"Right here!" He shout

"Someone is very excited." Finnick whispers.

"Well he gets the hyperactiveness from you."

Finnick smiles and puts his arm around my waist.

"You look really nice Annie." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"It's the swimsuit isn't it?" I ask.

"You always look nice but it is helping." He says.

I roll my eyes.

I'm wearing a teal bikini and have a white see through lace cover up. It isn't anything fancy. I wear this almost all the time when we go to the beach.

Finnick leans in and kisses me.

"Hey, not in front of the kid." I say when it breaks.

"I like you." Finnick says and smiles.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" He shouts. We are probably ten steps away now.

I walk over there and then pick him up and twirl him around causing him to giggle.

"Here we are sweetie." I say and put him down.

Finnick sets down the pales and molds and Nick looks at all of them carefully before picking the right ones.

Finnick gets up and then starts to walk down the beach.

"Where's Daddy going?" He asks.

"I don't know sweetie." I say confused.

I notice Finnick is picking a few things up and then he comes back.

"I got you some shells you can use for your castle." Finnick says.

"That's grrrreat! Thank you Daddy." He says. I smile, he really is excited about this. Then again I don't remember the last time he made a sandcastle.

Finnick and I help him with the sandcastle Nick uses three of the molds and pushes them together. He starts to decorate it with the sea shells Finnick got for him.

Finnick starts to dig a moat around it.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Nick asks worried that he will destroy his work of art.

"Don't worry this is gonna be really cool." Finnick says.

"Okay, but don't mess anything up Daddy."

"Don't worry I won't." He says and kisses his forehead.

He finishes the moat and the wave comes in and fills it. Nick looks very impressed by this.

"That's so cool!" He says.

"I think so too." Finnick says.

Nick looks back at our umbrella and towel.

"Do you want something sweetie?" I ask.

"We should make them all the way up to our stuff." He says.

"Whatever you want sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead.

We do. We fill a pail of water so we don't have to keep walking towards the water to get wet sand. We probably build fifteen sandcastles until we reach our towel. Once we are finished we sit on the towel and Nick admirers his work.

"Look how nice it is." Nick smiles.

"It's something." Finnick says.

"A true masterpiece." I say.

"I think so you too!" He shouts with glee.

"Okay. What do you want to do now?" I ask.

"I wanna go in the water!" He says.

"Okay plus it will help get all the sand off." Finnick says and picks him up and starts to walk towards the ocean.

"Wait!" Nick shouts.

"What? Finnick asks.

"Isn't Mommy coming with us?"

"No Mommy likes watching us better than swimming."

"Okay." Nick says.

"Have fun sweetie." I say.

He nods and Finnick walks him down to the water. Nick is making all these hand motions and I know he is excited about this.

I smile.

I probably should go in the water just for a few minutes to get rid of the sand there is quite a bit on me.

I watch Finnick and Nick in the water. Nick is having lots of fun. He can swim by himself mostly, but sometimes the tide can become too much so he has trouble. It's low tide now so that's not a problem but a four year old should not be left in the ocean by themselves. Finnick and I would never do that anyways.

After about ten minutes of telling myself nothing in the water is going to hurt me I start to head down there so I can get rid of the sand.

"Mommy!" I can hear him shout as soon as my feet hit the water. They aren't very far in.

I get probably knee length and then stop to get used to the feeling because I want to run away a little bit. They come over here and Finnick holds my hand and leans in and whispers.

"It's okay Annie."

"Mommy?" Nick asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Do you wanna see me swim." He asks.

"Of course I do." I say happily.

Finnick starts to move me further into the water while holding my hand. I'm gripping it tightly. After a few minutes of being in the water my grip loosen and I feel okay. I start to rub the sand off of me.

Nick swims over to me.

"Mommy do you wanna see me float on my back."

"Of course I do sweetie." I say and he does.

He comes up towards me.

"Pretty cool?" He asks.

I smile and nod.

I take his hands in my and start to spin him around he is giggling. When I stop he comes up and hugs me. I lift him out of the water and he leans his head against my shoulder.

"I love you Mom." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say and kiss him but I'm getting a bad feeling in my stomach. I need to leave the water.

Finnick senses this and takes him from me.

"Daddy?" He asks confused.

"I'm gonna go back to the beach baby, but you can have fun with Daddy."

"Okay." He says.

Finnick is still holding him and Nick is still very excited about something.

I get back to the spot and start to dry myself off before I sit back on the blanket.

I watch them in the water and smile. They come back in, probably an hour.

I see Nick run up here getting sand everywhere.

"Mommy." He says and hugs me.

"Are you having fun sweetie?" I ask and he sits down.

He nods.

"Yes but I'm hungry."

"Lunch break?" I ask and look at Finnick.

"Lunch break." Finnick says.

I hand out the sandwiches.

"Does it taste good sweetie?" I ask."Nick. I made him a PB&J.

He nods and takes another bite.

We finish lunch and I make Nick put on more sunscreen so he doesn't get burnt because I know that won't be fun because it has happened before. Usually when he goes out just with Finnick he gets burnt.

I put more on me too and we both convince Finnick too as well.

"Do you want to go back in the water?" Finnick asks.

He shakes his head.

"I wanna go for a walk." He smiles.

"Okay." Finnick says.

We do and Nick runs ahead of us but not too far he his just enjoying this and still blowing off his energy.

"You okay Annie?" Finnick asks while holding my hand.

"Of course."

"Okay." Finnick says and kisses me.

Nick starts to get too far away.

"Nick, let Mommy and Daddy catch up!" I shout but he doesn't stop.

Finnick then shouts it but still doesn't stop.

"Finnick stay right there until Mommy and Daddy come to you."

He shouts something but I don't hear him.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"I don't know." Finnick says.

We get to him and he smiles.

"What did you say sweetie?"

"That I wasn't being bad." Nick says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You called me Finnick but I wasn't being bad." He says. I only call him by his full name when he is doing something bad or in trouble.

"Sweetie you weren't listen to Daddy or myself and that isn't good." I say and push hair away from his eyes.

"Mommy and I are worried something might happen to you." Finnick says.

"Okay." He whispers.

"You can still run and play but you gotta stay closer." I say.

"Okay." He says and smiles.

He does still twirl and run but eventually he starts to just walk and then sits in the sand. Finnick and I sit next to him when we catch up.

"You okay buddy?" Finnick asks.

He nods.

"I just got tired." He says.

"Okay." Finnick says and kisses the top of his head.

Finnick places him between his legs and Nick leans against his chest. Nick's eyes are starting to get heavy.

"Nick." Finnick says.

"Mmmh?" He asks confused.

"Can you stand up so we can head back to the towel." Finnick smiles.

Nick does and then Finnick picks him up. He leans against Finnick's chest and falls asleep quickly. We probably walked a mile down the beach so we probably have a good thirty minutes before we reach it.

"I think he had fun." Finnick smiles.

"He ran out of energy." I smile and ruffle his hair.

"I think it was the sun too." Finnick says.

I nod.

"Did you have fun Annie?" Finnick looks at me and smiles.

"Of course I did. I like family time. It's because I get to be with the people I love most." I smile.

"I love you." Finnick says.

"The feeling is mutual." I say.

"You know Annie, you did a nice job in the water today." Finnick says he sounds proud.

"Thanks I like being with him in the water because he loves it, but I can't stay there long." I say.

"Well he liked it anyways. He talked about you quite a great deal." Finnick smiles.

"He talks about you when you're not there too." I smile.

"I guess he loves is equally."

"Finnick stop thinking he loves one of us more."

"It's fun though." Finnick smiles and I roll my eyes.

We get back to our supplies and I start packing it up so we can go home and Nick can finish his nap.

We head home and almost as soon as we get home Nick lifts his head from Finnick's chest and looks confused.

"How did we get home?" He asks.

"You fell asleep baby." I say.

"Oh." He says and yawns.

"Besides it was getting late and we needed to make dinner." Finnick says which his the truth because it is six already. We were at the beach all day.

"Okay." Nick says.

"You should get changed back into normal clothes." Finnick says and heads upstairs. So do, I shouldn't stay in a slightly damp swimsuit.

I get to my closet and pick lounge clothes I get in my underwear when I hear the door open.

"Finnick?" I say making sure.

"It's me." He says and comes towards the walk in closet. He comes behind me and press me to his chest and rocks me back and forth and he kisses my neck.

"I think you got sun burned Annie."

"Why?"

"I can feel heat radiating from your shoulders." He whispers.

"Well I just hope Nick didn't get sunburnt." I say. He let's go of me and I start to get dressed.

"Yes but, if he did that means you can't blame me anymore." Finnick smiles.

"I know you don't put sunscreen on him." I say.

Finnick smiles.

"I do sometimes." He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"I should start dinner. Do you want anything in particular?" I ask.

"I don't care maybe you should ask Nick." Finnick says and I nod.

I head downstairs and see Nick at the table coloring.

"Sweetie?" I ask.

"Yes Mommy." He says.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask.

"Pasta." He smiles.

"Okay." I say which I'm glad because it's easy.

I sit next to him.

"Did you have fun today baby?" I ask.

He nods.

"I like going to the beach with you _and_ Daddy." He smiles. This happens quite frequently but he doest go to the beach with Finnick a lot.

"I do to sweetie."

"I just love you both." He smiles so big it is almost splitting his face. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Next beach day can we go fishing?" He asks.

"Whatever you want sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead.

Finnick comes downstairs and starts to talk with Nick. He is making him giggling and I smile at the nice picture. I smile because I'm so lucky for what I have now. I love them so much that I think if I did anymore my heart would explode.

"Annie?" I hear Finnick ask.

"What?" I ask.

"You were staring pretty intently, are you okay?"

"I just love you both so much." I smile.

"We love you too Mommy." Nick smiles.

"Good, I'm glad." I say and kiss Finnick and then Nick loving the two men in my life.


	34. Fade Away

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Fade Away**

Water is dripping down my forehead and is sprawled on the cool wood floor along with shards of glass.

"Mommy? Mommy?" I hear. "Daddy! Daddy!" He says scared.

I hear footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Finnick says frantically.

"Mommy." He whimpers.

"She's okay why don't you go to the play room."

"But Daddy what about Mommy."

"She's okay." Finnick says again and I think he kisses him.

"Okay."

"Be careful of the glass Nick." Finnick says and I hear the small steps of our son leave the room.

"Annie." I hear Finnick say gently. I feel a light kiss on my cheek. "Annie." He says again and brushes hair off my shoulder. "Ann." He says.

I make a whimpering sound and lean into him.

"It's okay." He says and kisses my forehead. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

I make a whimpering noise again.

I feel Finnick take my hand gingerly. He gets up and I feel cold from the loss of his heat.

He comes back and starts wiping my hand.

My vision finally comes back and I see water and the broken glass I threw in panic. I notice my hand is bleeding. I look at Finnick's careful fingers tending to my wound.

"You okay Annie?" He asks.

"I-I...

I let go of him and head to the sink and upchuck.

Finnick rubs my back. He isn't surprised because this happens after I have a freak attack. It happens almost all time now because I don't have them as much.

"You're okay." He whispers and kisses my forehead. He takes my hand and bandages it and kisses my cheek.

"Let's get you upstairs and you can lie down."

"Finnick." I whisper.

"Yes?" He says and runs his fingers through my hair.

I shake my head not sure of what I was going to say.

"I don't know." I say.

"Okay." He says and takes my hand. He leads me to our bedroom. "You should lay here for a few hours. I know it will make you feel better." He says as he has me lay in bed.

My voice is still caught in my throat but I'm only thinking of one thing right now.

"Finnick." I say softly. I don't think he heard me.

"Yes?" He says.

"I want to talk to him."

"Annie you should wait a little bit." Finnick says. I know he is right I can barely talk to Finnick all I want to do is rest right now. I can feel my clothes sticking to my body.

"But he needs me."

"Annie he's fine. I will talk to him and then in a few hours you can talk to him."

I sigh. I know that is the best answer I will get.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"No you should talk to him." I say.

"Okay." I say. "I love you." He whispers and his lips briefly meet mine.

"I love you too." I say and he leaves the room.

I grab his pillow and press it to my chest. I don't like this. Our son doesn't understand the concept of what happens or why I suddenly start screaming or become unresponsive. He's getting old enough to realize this isn't normal.

I'm not normal.

My grip on the pillow tightens. It doesn't happen often but it is still there. I think it always be just like the nightmares. The memories all of the victors want to forget.

We can all move on but we can never forget what happened. I so desperately want to.

I'm holding the pillow so tight that my knuckles are turning white.

I hate myself. I hate scaring my son.

I can feel a tear drip down onto Finnick's pillow.

Despite my feelings I end up closing my eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes I see it has been a few hours. It's still light outside so I'm glad for that.

I walk downstairs and see the mess has been cleaned up. I also see Nick -my son- sitting at his little table coloring.

"Hi baby." I say and kneel next to him.

He puts down the crayon and hugs me.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I look at Finnick and smile. "Let's go for a walk sweetie."

"Okay?" Nick says confused.

I pick him up and head for the front door.

"Wait." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Isn't Daddy coming with us?"

"No it's just gonna be you and Mommy."

"Okay." He says confused.

I wink at Finnick and he mouths I love you.

I walk outside with him in my arms.

"How are you feeling baby?" I ask.

"I don't know… Mommy are you okay?"

I nod and kiss his forehead.

"Yes."

"Why are we going outside?" He asks confused.

"You'll see sweetie."

We get to the beach in Victors Village. I sigh by the nice feeling of the sand between my toes.

I walk until we are right near where the waves come in.

"Mommy we're gonna get wet."

"It's okay sweetie." I say and kiss him.

I start to draw a heart in the sand with my fingers. I make it deep so the waves won't wash it say immediately.

"Okay Nick what did Daddy talk to you about?"

"That Mommy is safe and she loves me and Daddy can take care of you."

I nod. I'm sure Finnick said it more eloquently than that.

"Okay." I kiss his forehead. "I'm going to tell you a story sweetie."

"Okay." He says somewhere between confused and excited.

"A while ago everything was different and bad things were happening all the time."

"What kind of bad things?" He asks.

"So many it would take too long to explain." I kiss his forehead. "It damaged this whole beach but now it is better. The badness is starting to fade away."

"That's cool." He smiles.

"Yes. I think so too." I say and kiss his forehead. "But sweetie that took years. Daddy and I have bad memories." I say.

"Oh." He says sadly

"Look at this." I say and point to the heart I drew in the sand.

"It's a heart." He says.

"Yes." I say and kiss him. "Look." I say as the wave comes in and the heart starts to fade away. The waves come in a few more times before it is gone.

"It's gone." He says.

"It took awhile before it faded away. Those bad memories are taking awhile to fade away. They are almost gone but not quite." I poke his stomach and he giggles. "Sometimes things come back but Mommy is okay. Okay?."

"Okay." He smiles.

"I love you sweetie.

"I love you too Mommy." He says and kisses me. "I'm going to help you."

"You are." I smile.

"I want to make your bad memories go away. For- ev- er!" He shouts.

He stands up and starts to run in the wet sand before coming back to me.

"Mommy!" He says and I pick him up. "I love you and I'm glad you're okay." He says and smiles.

"I love you too sweetie. Let's to home." I say.

"We head back home and it is eventually Nick's bedtime. Finnick and I both tuck him in.

Finnick and I sit down on our bed and he holds me in his arms

"You okay Annie." He asks and smooths my hair.

"Yeah." I say and kiss him.

"He seemed fine after you came back. What did you tell him?"

"That somethings take time before they can fade away."

"That's true." He says and kisses me.

"I'll always love you though Finnick. I don't think that will fade."

"Well I sure hope not." He teases


	35. Best Christmas Ever

**A/N: In Finnick's POV**

"Daddy! Mommy!" I hear our son shout as he hurries into our room.

"What? Is something wrong sweetie "Annie asks.

"No Mommy it's Christmas!"

"Yes it is." I say.

Annie looks to the clock.

"Nick sweetie it's four in the morning." She tells our son.

"So?" He smiles eagerly and then hops on our bed.

I grab him and place him in the middle of us.

"Baby that's too early you should go back to sleep." Annie says.

"But Mom-eeeee Santa could've come by now." He says eagerly.

"It is pretty early Nick. I think you can wait a few hours." I say.

"But Dad-eeee."

"If we get up now you can't have your special Christmas breakfast." I say. We let him have cookies for breakfast but we also make special Christmas pancakes. Which is really just pancakes with red and green candies in them.

"But Dad-eeeee."

I look over at Annie and see she has already fallen back to sleep. I know he is too excited to fall back asleep.

I pick him up and take him out of the room.

"Are we going downstairs?" He says excited.

"Yes." I say.

"Really!" He shouts and puts his hands up hitting me in the face.

"Really." I say and kiss his forehead.

I set him down and he runs towards the tree to see the presents Santa aka Annie and myself are there.

He does have presents that say are from Mommy and Daddy on the tag though. Annie is very cautious about this because she wants this Santa thing to last awhile so I sign the Santa ones and Annie signs the ones from us.

He also gets other presents some from Annie's parents who will drop by later today. Some from Johanna, Beetee, Katniss and Peeta. They send a Haymitch one but both Annie and I know it is really from Katniss and Peeta.

"Woah look at all these presents!" He shouts.

Annie is very big into Christmas so our whole house is covered with red, green, and silver. She only lets there be red ornaments on the tree, every doorway has mistletoe, and there are always poinsettias on the kitchen and dining room table.

I walk over towards him making sure he doesn't open them. I took him down here so he could open his stocking because I know Annie won't care as much if she doesn't see it.

"Daddy I must've been really good!"

"I guess so." I say. I pick him up and place him in my lap.

"Daddy?" He says.

"Yes."

"Can I open some please please please puhleeeeeeeease."

"No we have to wait for Mommy-

He sighs.

"But you can open the stocking Santa gave you."

"Really!"

"Yes really." I smile.

He opens it and is amazed with everything inside which is mostly chocolate. I let him eat a few pieces and then he sits next to me.

"That was awesome!" He shouts.

"I'm glad you think so." I kiss his forehead and he sits next to me. I start to read him one of the Christmas books and despite his enthusiasm he falls asleep mid story.

I smile and kiss his forehead.

* * *

I feel a shaking on my shoulder and wake up.

"Shhh." Annie says and puts a finger to her lips. I must've fallen asleep. I look down and see our son still sleeping peacefully.

"I see you started without me." She teases.

"He had to do something he was too excited."

"Yeah wonder where he gets that from." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." She ruffles his hair. "I'll keep some of the batter if he isn't awake when they're done."

I nod.

We aren't going to wake him up because it could go one of two ways. One he is all happy and energetic again. Two he could start screaming and be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Besides, Annie likes to see the innocent look on his face as he wakes up.

I watch Annie set the table with the special only for Christmas dishes. It's the fancy china stuff but we only use it once a year. Sometimes it is on Christmas Eve as well.

She puts out the red tablecloth with a green and white trim. I love the look of concentration on her face as she makes it look perfect.

I don't think anyone will care it's just going to be me, Nick, and her parents.

Nick starts to stir and I know he will wake within twenty minutes.

"Mmmh." He whimpers.

"I think he is going to wake up soon." I whisper and Annie nods.

She puts out the plates perfectly.

"Annie." I whisper because he is going to wake up.

He lifts his head and then rubs his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Annie says and kisses his forehead.

"It's Christmas!" He shouts and moves dramatically causing his hand to hit my face. "I'm sorry Daddy." He says.

"It's okay." I laugh.

He jumps off my lap and starts to twirl around.

"Breakfast is gonna be ready soon sweetie." I say and he runs in the kitchen.

"Yay!" He says. "Can I have a cookie?"

"You can have one cookie." Annie says.

"Just for breakfast you can have more later." I say so he doesn't complain.

"Oh boy!" He says.

He picks a sugar cookie shaped like a snow man.

I sit him down on the table and Annie puts the special Christmas pancakes in front of him.

"Do they taste good sweetie?" Annie asks and he nods. Annie already precut them so he can just eat them.

"Eat slower." I say.

"But when we are finished we can open presents."

"Well if you eat too fast you could throw up."

"That would be yucky." He says and I nod.

Annie and I get our pancakes and then we eat together.

"It's yummy Mommy." He says.

"Good, I'm glad." Annie smiles.

"Mommy." He says.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"Nana and Pop are coming today right."

"Yes they are."

"Yay!" He says and takes a sip of his milk.

"Are we gonna go outside and play?"

"What do you want to play?" I ask almost laughing.

"In the sand. It's like snow right?" He says. Peeta mentioned making Snow angels once and Nick loves the idea but it doesn't snow in District Four.

"Sweetie you'll get it everywhere." Annie says.

"Okay." He mumbles.

"But you will have lots of new things to entertain yourself." I say and he smiles at the thought.

Annie starts to do the dishes while Nick goes to the tree to pick out which present he wants to open first.

"You need help Annie?" I ask.

"No, make sure he doesn't tear through everything yet."

"I'll try." I smile and kiss her cheek. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She smiles.

"Daddy" He says with glee. I see he has grabbed his presents and have them lined up. Probably in some order but I'm not going to ask.

Annie comes over here.

"Okay baby you can start opening your presents." She says and he doesn't waste a second he starts tearing into them and likes everything Annie and I have picked out for him. I'm curious when he starts opening the presents not from us. Beettee got him some strange electric toy that Nick seems to be enjoying. Johanna got him some type of District Seven traditional Christmas games. Katniss and Peeta gave something Peeta carefully crafted that is bright with colors. 'Haymitch' gave some cookies that were clearly made by Peeta. I don't know why they bother. Annie and I both know it's not from Haymitch.

Nick starts playing with his new toys while Annie and I clean up the wrapping paper.

We both stand in the kitchen and watch our son.

"I love him like this. All excited and focused on wherever his imagination has taken him."

"I like him like this too." I say and lean in and kiss her probably with more passion than I should.

"Finnick." She says.

I point up.

"Mistletoe."

She rolls her eyes.

"I love you." She says

"I love you too." I say.

I can hear the pitter patter of footsteps come over here

"Merry Christmas." I hear Nick say again.

I pick him up and then Annie kisses his cheek and he starts to giggle.

"Merry Christmas." She says.

"I love you Mommy." He says and kisses her. He looks up at me and kisses me. "I love you Daddy." He says.

"We love you." Annie and I say synchronized.

"Yay!" He says.

"Are you having a good Christmas so far?" Annie asks.

He nods.

"I got something for you and Daddy." He says .

"Well where is it sweetie?" Annie asks and ruffles hia hair.

"In my room." He says.

I set him down.

"Go get it " I say and he runs upstairs.

"What do you think it is?" She asks.

"No idea."

He comes back down with a card and then an ornament that has been painted probay by him.

"It's red." Annie says.

"That way it could be on the tree." He smiles.

"Its going to go right in front." Annie says and places it in the middle of the tree so you will have to look at it."

"This is very nice." I tell him.

He smiles.

"Nana and Pop helped me." He says. I already figured this but it is still nice .

Annie comes back.

"Sweetie you just made this the best Christmas ever." She smiles and kisses him.

"Best Christmas ever!" He says with glee.

"Best Christmas ever." I repeat.


	36. Whole

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Whole**

I pace back and forth wondering how to tell Finnick this.

"Mama." I hear my one year old son say on the baby monitor.

I go upstairs and sees he is crying. He is holding onto the crib bars for support.

I pick him up and the whimpering stops.

"It's okay sweetie." I say and rocks him back and forth. I get him back to sleep and then leave the room.

I head back downstairs and continue to pace

I hear the door open.

"Annie." Finnick smiles. He wraps me up in his arms and kisses me.

"Hi." I smile

"You okay? You sound off." He says.

"Finnick I'm a terrible liar."

"I know." He smiles. "What don't you want to tell me?" He asks concerned.

"Umm." I say unsure how to say this.

"Annie you can tell me anything."

He says and kisses my forehead.

"I- I know but I'm not sure how you will react." I say.

"Are you okay? Are you having trouble being in reality and-

"No… not anymore than usual."

"Good." He says. "But what's wrong?"

"Okay Finnick here's the thing…" I pause not wanting to continue.

"Annie." He says gently and brushes hair off my shoulder.

I squint my eyes shut hoping that will make it better. Then I say it.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." I says softly.

I know this wouldn't be as big of a deal if I didn't tell him I didn't want to have another child. It wasn't like this at first I wanted my son to have a sibling. However I did get pregnant again, twice actually but I lost them. I didn't want to get pregnant again in case I lost it again. I didn't want to go through that again.

I thought Finnick and I were being careful in that department but I guess something happened and now I'm pregnant. Now I'm terrified. My initial reaction was happiness but then the thought of loosing another child kicked in and I felt terrified and sad.

Finnick hugs me and I open my eyes. Not knowing what to see, I see Finnick smiling.

"That's great news." He says.

"But Finnick-

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen."

"That's what you said last time." I whisper and grips his shirt.

I can feel Finnick's body stiffen while I say this. He probably remembers saying this when I told him I was pregnant after losing the first child. We were both happy but after a month things went south.

A few tears leave my eyes at the memory.

Finnick rubs my back and kisses the top of not. He's probably thinking of the right thing to say.

"I know." He says sadly.

"Then how can you say it now?" I whisper angrily.

"Because I know, no matter what happens you will have me." Finnick says. I know this and I know he will be able to put me back together but I don't want to fall apart again. My eyes are filling just at the thought.

"Finnick." I whisper.

He smiles.

"Don't worry Annie." He kisses my forehead "Just take it one day at a time."

I sniffle.

"Let's sit down." He says and leads me to the couch. I lean against him and grip his hand. "Annie I know the future is uncertain but we should be happy for this."

"I am but." I breathe in deeply then back out. "I don't want anything to happen." I move my hand to my stomach. "Not again."

Finnick places his hand on top of mine.

"Well Annie if it's meant to be it will happen." He kisses the top of my head. He laces his fingers with mine and runs them back and forth against her stomach.

"It won't be fair if it isn't." I whisper.

Finnick kisses the top of my head again.

"I know." Hey says and I look up at him. "But when that happens it's usually because nature knows it would be more painful if the child lives." Finnick says and kisses my forehead.

"Okay." I whisper.

"I love you Annie… Odair. If something does happen just remember you have me and we have our son."

"Yes we do." I say feeling sightly better.

"Where is he anyways?" Finnick says looking around.

"Sleeping. He did wake up but I got him back down." I say.

"Okay."

"He got really close to walking without help today." I smile.

"Really." He says smiling.

I nod.

"I have to be here if it happens." He says determined.

"What do you want me to push him down?" I tease

"No I'm just saying."

"Well he did say Dada before Mama."

"I know." He says smugly.

We hold onto one another for awhile.

"How is everything?" I ask because Finnick is working with Paylor and some of the other victors to ensure everything is still alright. It has only been two years. Lots of things still need fixing. District Four is not in bad shape unlike others.

"Fine, there is still mostly peace but Johanna says District Seven could use more help because it is still in pretty bad shape."

I nod wondering what he means but I'm too afraid to ask.

"Annie." He says.

"What?" I ask and turn to him.

"They asked me if I was willing to do something today but I wanted to run it by you first. However I don't know how comfortable I feel with it now learning that you're pregnant."

"What was it?"

"They wanted me to sort of go to the other Districts-

"No!" I shout. I clear my throat. "I mean I don't want you to leave because last time that happened you… almost died." I whisper.

"I know. I think they knew I would say no but they asked as a formality." Finnick says. "I didn't really want to go."

"Okay." I say.

"Besides if I did leave how else will I see Nick take his first steps."

"This is true." I say and we both smile.

* * *

I make frequent doctor appointments, more than necessary but I want to make sure everything is alright. I have lost other children and I'm taking every precaution that is possible.

I'm in the living room with Finnick and Nick. Nick has started to walk. He can do a few steps by himself. Finnick was here to see it.

I gasp as I feel a small movement coming from deep inside.

"What's wrong Annie?" Finnick asks worried.

I move my hand to my stomach which is now very visible.

"Annie?" Finnick asks worried again.

"I felt it." I say. "I can feel it moving." I say and smile

Finnick smiles too and walks over to me carry Nick in his arms.

"You did?" He says excited.

I nod.

"Yes." I say and can feel it again I grab Finnick's hand and place it with mine. I can tell he felt it when he smiles

He kisses me.

"Everything is going to be fine." He says.

"I know. I hope it stays this way." I say still unsure.

"It looks like it will." He says and kisses me again. "Are you sure you don't want to know what we are having?" Finnick asks but I don't want to know.

"I'm sure." I pause. "I don't want to know encase something happens. I can't become too excited Finnick." I say sadly.

I can tell by Finnick's face he didn't think this was the reason I didn't want to know maybe he thought I just wanted to be suprised.

"Okay. Whatever you want Annie but, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. It seems like everything is going just like it is supposed to be."

I nod

"Okay." I say.

I know this but I'm still afraid. I know the statistics of losing a child go down the further along you get but even if there is a one percent chance I will be worried.

"Besides we have another doctors appointment today." He kisses me.

"Mama." Nick says and puts his hand on her stomach.

"That's your brother or sister." Finnick says and kisses his cheek.

Nick claps his hands together in approval.

I smile kiss our son as well.

* * *

"Finnick!" I shout and he comes running downstairs.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I feel strange."

"Okay do you wanna go to the hospital?" He asks and I nod.

We take Nick and drop him off at my parents house because it is on the way.

"I'm sure you're fine Annie." He says. "I'm sure you're both fine." He says and rubs my stomach.

I grip his hand. I feel like I'm going into labor but it's almost a month before my due date.

They check me in and confirm that is want is happening. They give me an IV with this drug to try and slow the labor down or stop it altogether.

Finnick is holding my hand and tracing small circles with his thumb.

"It's okay Annie even if you do give birth right now-

"They aren't ready Finnick. This could cause problems."

"Annie I'm sure everything will be fine just breathe in then back out."

"Okay." I say after awhile.

They wait about a few hours and conclude that it isn't working that I'm going to give birth today. They want to do it via c-section in cause something is wrong. Which I'm sure there is.

I feel numb as it happens I hear them say it's a girl and briefly show her to me but then I feel hazy from the drugs and fall asleep.

I wake up in a hospital bed and see Finnick next to me and he smiles.

"Hi." He says and kisses my forehead.

I look around the room.

"Where's our daughter?" I ask and sit up but regret it because of the stitches from the surgery.

"Annie calm down for a minute, you aren't supposed to be sitting or walking yet." He says and readjusts the bed so it is at a ninety degree angle.

"Where is she?" I ask not caring. He doesn't say anything "Finnick." I press.

"Annie I need you to be calm when I tell you this." He says in his too gentle voice. The voice he uses right before he is going to tell me something I won't like.

"What? Where is she!" I shout this time.

"Annie, after she was born she had trouble breathing by herself."

"What?" I say and can feel myself about to cry.

"Don't worry she's alive. They had her taken to the NICU and have her hooked up to these machines to help her breathe. They say everything else seems fine but she has to stay here until she can breathe on her own."

"What?" I say again.

"They said because it was early not everything was fully developed yet. They say she is healthy otherwise and will be able to go home soon."

I start crying I don't know why maybe hearing that my daughter can't breathe by herself is scary. Especially since this might be the third child I will lose. Expect this one made it much further than the others.

"Shhhh Annie it's okay." Finnick says and pushes hair behind my ear. "Everything is going to be fine. After she is all better we get to go home. We get to take our daughter home and start to take care of her. Raise her and she can meet her brother."

"Why do I always mess up." I whimper.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"You know with trying to have babies."

"Annie this isn't your fault these things happen all the time."

I sigh.

"Yeah but it just had to happen to Annie Cresta the crazy girl."

"Annie you aren't crazy and everything is going to be okay."

I sob out something unintelligent. Finnick sits on the bed next to me and hugs me.

"It's okay it's going to be alright Annie. Our daughter is in safe and very capable hands."

"I want to see her." I say

Finnick doesn't say anything.

"What?" I say as he wipes tears away.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"You can't walk yet without hurting or removing the stitches and they can't bring her here from risk of infection." He says sadly. "You are supposed to be able to walk in the next couple days then you can see her."

"A couple of days." I whisper and a tear falls down my cheek and lands on my hand.

"It's okay Annie there are lots of doctors looking after her. I will go there to make sure she is alright and will give you updates."

I sniffle.

"Annie?" He says gently.

"What?" I say annoyed that he gets to see our daughter but I can't.

He smiles anyways.

"They keep asking for a name. I said I had to wait until my wife woke up. I know you said if we had a girl you wanted to name it after your sister. Is this still true?" He asks.

I do. My sister died not from the war but from the Hunger Games. She was a tribute and obviously died. My mother thought she was cursed because both of her daughters got called but one came back.

"Yes." I say.

Finnick smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Hilly it is." Finnick says.

My mom is into names with two syllables and repeating letters maybe it is because her name is like that 'Jenna'.

"Miss. Hilly Odair."

Finnick smiles because I did the same thing when our son was born except it was 'Mister. Finnick Odair' there is no jr or the second mostly because we knew we were going to call him Nick.

"That's our daughter." Finnick says. "I'll tell someone so they can make it all official." He smiles.

I grasp his hand tightly though.

"Is something wrong? Do you hurt Annie?" He asks nervous.

"No I just don't want to be alone."

He smiles and brushes hair from my face.

"Your Mom is here. I can get her for you."

"Then who's watching Nick?"

"Your Dad. Who else?"

"Well I didn't know if they were both here." I smile and he kisses me.

"I'll tell one of the nurses the name. I want to stay with Hilly for a bit too. Tell her Mommy is okay." He smiles.

"Okay make sure to say I love you."

"Don't worry I already have been." He smiles. He gets my Mom and then kisses me "I love you Annie." He says.

"You too." I say and he leaves.

"Annie, how do you feel sweetie?" She asks.

"I don't know how to answer that." I say honestly.

I'm in a hospital and had to have surgery to deliver my daughter. As soon as I wake up I find our daughter can't breathe and then I get told I can't see her.

When you have a baby it is supposed to be a happy and joyous occasion. I remember that feeling when Nick was born but this time I'm just nervous and anxious because I can't see her. I don't even know what she looks like.

"Okay." She says and holds my hand.

"Have you seen her?" I whisper.

She nods.

"Even though it is supposed to just be parents the whole victor think still works. Besides, you can't yet."

"Does she look okay?" I ask. I only saw her for a few minutes before some drugs kicked in and my memory is foggy. Besides, she was probably covered in blood and other stuff.

"She looks beautiful. Finnick and I both agree that she is going to look like you."

I nod.

"Is she small?"

She nods.

"As the weeks pass though she will be at a normal new born weight. Then she can go home."

I swallow hard.

"Is Nick okay?" I ask trying to distract myself that I can't see my daughter and that she can't breathe by herself.

She nods.

"Your Dad and I have been taking care of him. Did you know he can say papa and and nana." She smiles.

I nod.

"Yes he's getting better at speaking, did you know he can walk now? He is still woozy but he can." I say proudly.

She nods.

"I did." She kisses my cheek. "Annie." She says.

"Yes?" I say and turn to her.

"Everything is going to be fine. I know it might not seem that way now, but it will."

I hug her.

"I just want to see her." I whisper.

"I know sweetie." She kisses my forehead. "You will soon. You know Nick keeps asking for you. He misses you maybe if you see him you will feel a little better."

"Okay." I say and smile. "I'll call Dad and tell him to come." She smiles and heads out of the room to make a phone call.

I'm with nothing but my thoughts. I start crying.

My Mom comes back and rushes to my side and hugs me.

"It's okay Annie." I lean into her chest. Probably twenty minutes later my Dad comes with Nick in his arms

"Mama!" He says as soon as he sees me. My dad hands him to me and I smile as Nick hugs me.

"Mama." Nick says again.

"I missed you baby." I say and kiss his forehead.

I hold him and feel better, a lot better. I would feel this good if Finnick was with me.

He giggles.

"Sweetie you have a baby sister now." I say and kiss his forehead.

He smiles and wraps his arms around my neck.

I kiss him.

"I love you baby." I whisper.

"Love you."

My parents are smiling at me maybe because I look better or maybe because they like seeing me with my son.

"Dada." I hear and look up and see he is pointing at Finnick.

"Hi buddy." He smiles.

After awhile they go home.

I fall asleep with Finnick holding me.

I wake up and am more mobile. I'm hoping I can see Hilly today. I'm supposed to get discharged in two days.

Finnick comes back and kisses me.

"They're saying she can probably go home in two weeks." He says.

"That's good right?"

"That she gets to go home, yes it is."

"I meant the whole two week thing is that normal?"

"Every baby is different Annie." He says and I nod

A doctor comes in and asks me to do exercises to see how I am doing. After we are finished he says I can see my baby.

I take Finnick's hand and we walk very slowly to the NICU.

When we get there I see all these babies in a clear box. Finnick tells me they are incubators to control body heat.

He leads us to the incubator that has our daughter in it. There are other parents in here. I get a glance and notice all these scary tubes and am nervous to see what Hilly will look like.

She has a few tubs Finnick explains that one is a feeding tube and the others are to help her breathing.

I nod.

She doesn't look as bad as I thought she would, which makes me feel better.

Finnick has his arm securely wrapped around my waist.

I asked Finnick if I could hold her but the nurses said not yet.

"She's so small." I say. I said this when Nick was born but this is a different type of small.

Finnick nods.

"She's gotten a little bigger in the past few days." He says.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"Of course she is." Finnick kisses my forehead. "She looks like you Annie."

"I don't know." I say.

"Nick looks like me so that means Hilly will look like you."

"It doesn't work that way Finnick." I say.

"I have a feeling it will besides, she has your eyes."

"Finnick we both have green eyes."

"Yes but yours are darker, they are like emeralds." He says.

I smile and lean against him.

"We are parents again." I say and he smiles.

"Yes we are."

"I love you." I say to Finnick and then to Hilly.

I wish I could hold her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

I get discharged the next day and Finnick and I come everyday to see Hilly who is getting better and I can tell she has gotten bigger. We also make sure to spend enough time at home to see Nick because he is very important to us too.

Before I know it Hilly is well enough to go home. We take her home. I walk through the door.

"This is home Hilly." I say and kiss her forehead. I walk to the living room where I see my parents and Nick.

"We are gonna meet your older brother." I whisper and she yawns. "Big yawn." I say and kiss her forehead.

Finnick and I sit on the couch next to my mom.

"Nick." Finnick says and he walks over here. "Do you wanna meet your sister?" He asks. Nick nods and Finnick picks him up.

"This is your little sister." He says

He giggles and spends a great deal looking at Hilly who is slowly starting to fall asleep.

Finnick takes her from me as I say thank you for watching Nick and goodbye to my parents.

I go back to the living room and hold Nick in my lap and Finnick cradles Hilly.

"This is our new family." I say and kiss the top of Nick's head.

"Yes it is." Finnick looks at me and smiles.

"I love them so much." I say.

"Me too but you don't want any more correct?" Finnick asks and I nod.

"Why are you asking?"

"I sort of remedied that problem so I was hoping that was still your answer."

"I see." I say and kiss him. I smile.

"What?" He asks.

"What would you have done if I said I wanted more kids."

"There is a way to get it reversed although it doesn't always work."

"I see." I say and watch Finnick hold Hilly. "Finnick." I say.

"Yes?" He says not taking his eyes off our daughter.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. How lucky I am for everything you have ever done for me and lucky that you came back to me."

"I feel the same way Annie." He says and kisses me. "I love the life we have made for each other. I'm glad I can spend the rest of my days with you, Nick, and now Hilly." He kisses her forehead. "I wouldn't want to change anything about this life. In the past I wanted nothing more to do that but now." He smiles. "I feel whole."

I smile and kiss him.

"I love you and I feel whole too. I love the life we have and I can't imagine anything else. I don't even remember what it was like before I knew you." I say and he kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and kiss him, Nick, and Hilly.


	37. Sentimental

**Sentimental **

"You look so beautiful Hillary." I tell my daughter.

"Hillary? Why are we being so formal today?"

"Aren't you supposed to on your wedding day?"

"I don't think it matters dad."

"You do look beautiful Hilly." Her brown hair is in loose ringlets and has a flower headband chain that Annie wove. She also looks nice in her white dress. Hilly doesn't wear dresses often so it's nice to see her like this.

Hilly looks very similar to Annie and our son -Nick- looks just like me.

"Please don't cry. Mom already did." She says.

"I wasn't going to. Besides your mom cries at lots of things."

She smiles.

"This is true."

"Even if I did I think it is justified because my only daughter is getting married today."

"Well, you still have a son to get married."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because it's about you right now." I smile.

"Dad I'm not dying. I'm not even moving that far away."

"Well you are moving around. District Four, District Six."I smile. District Six is where her soon to be husband is from. He was staying in District Four to fix and work on some transportation. He met Hilly and he stayed for awhile. Longer than he was supposed to.

When he asked permission to marry her. Which and Annie and I were surprised by because no one does that anymore. He said as soon as he met her, he knew that was going to be his wife.

Hilly rolls her eyes.

"You're so over dramatic dad."

"I do try."

"It will be in District Four for most of the time anyways. Zach likes Four better than Six. Something about the weather."

I smile.

"Okay. You better tell mom this."

"I have something planned. Mom worries so much."

"Well she has reasons to. You see-

"Dad is this when you tell your I had to walk two miles up hill in the snow to get home and back type stories? If so I think that can hold off on my weeding day" She teases. She knew what I was talking about though.

"Fine." I smile.

"Besides, I know nothing like that will happen to me. Also I'm marrying _my_ Finnick." She says.

"She told you that?"

Hilly nods because that's what I told Annie when Hilly got engaged.

"She stole my line." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay. So you nervous?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to fall down with the sand and my shoes."

"I won't let you fall or you could change shoes."

"I like these shoes."

"Okay." I smile.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks confused.

"I remember when you were little you said you didn't want a white dress when you got married."

"Yeah I wanted a blue and green one to match the water." She smiles.

"So?" I tease.

"Dad I was seven, now I'm twenty five. Besides look at the headband green and blue. Also the cake is frosted a green and blue from your fancy baker friend in District 12."

"Peeta. He did your Moms and I's wedding cake. It was therapeutic back then but now it's because he wants too."

"What did it feel like when you married mom?"

"Happy."

"That's it?" She says in disbelief.

"It's hard to describe you will find out within thirty minutes."

She nods and twiddles her thumbs.

"Hilly?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

She smiles.

"Of course, I'm getting married today. Dad can you get Nick I want to see him."

"I will get him for you." I say and leave the room.

I see him in the hallway looking bored even though he is two years older than she is. He is happy for her but he wants this to start already.

"Hilly wants to see you." I say.

"Oh boy." he says sarcastically. "I should feel honored to see the bride before the wedding." He says more seriously and goes off to see her.

I see Annie sitting on one of the benches outside.

"Annie?" I say and smile.

"Hi." She says.

"Annie don't cry."

"I'm not crying Finnick." She whispers.

"Hilly said otherwise." I say and sit next to her.

"It was a few tears. She looked so pretty."

"I know but this is what we have been waiting for. For her to leave and start her own life."

"I know but I will miss her not being right down the road." She says because Hilly lives in a small cottage which is right down the street.

"Annie they are staying here. In that house."

"Yes but Zach travels a lot and they will live in Six for some of the year."

"Annie, she will still see us and we can video chat. She had to leave eventually."

"I know but it seems like yesterday she was asking why the sky was blue." Annie says.

"I know." I kiss her forehead. "But we still have Nick and he won't be going anywhere. He likes the water too much. Hilly has always enjoyed travel, so it's no wonder she fell in love with Zach. Besides, he said he knew she was the one as soon as he laid eyes on her. He's good for her."

"I know but I will miss her."

"Annie. I will too." I say and kiss her.

"She seems so young."

"Annie she is older than you were when we got married."

"That's different. A war was going on."

"Annie, you wanted to marry me before that."

She sighs.

"I guess. I will miss her."

"Like Hilly said to me, she isn't dying."

Annie smiles.

"There is that."

"Dad. Mom." Nick says.

We both look at him.

"It's almost time."

We go back to Hilly.

"How do I look?" She asks us.

"So beautiful." Annie says.

Hilly smiles.

"Okay bridesmaids get ready." Someone says.

Annie leaves to sit down next to Nick and it is just Hilly and myself.

"Don't have me fall dad." She says again.

"Why are you wearing heels then?"

I ask.

"Because it makes me look pretty." She smiles. "And it's my day you aren't supposed to be asking questions like this." She smiles.

"Sorry Hilly Odair."

"Dad."

"I just wanted to say it one more time."

She smiles.

"Dad you're getting as sentimental as mom."

"I know but how many times does your only daughter get married?" I smile.

"Hopefully just the once." She smiles.

"Hopefully." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Dad." She says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Okay Hilly whenever you're ready." Someone says.

I take her hand and walk her down the aisle and then sit next to Annie.

We watch as our only daughter gets married and she looks so happy. The happiest I have ever seen her.

Annie leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

It doesn't take a second before they kiss.

They walk back down the aisle except this time as husband and wife.

Annie and I stay back until almost everyone has left the wedding area to head to the reception.

"You okay Annie?" I ask.

"Yeah I was just thinking when I married you. How happy I was."

"I was happy too. You looked so beautiful in that green dress."

"You didn't look terrible in that suit either." She smiles.

"Let's go. Hilly will notice we aren't there." I say and take her hand.

We do and sit and watch as they have their first dance and then everyone heads to the dance floor.

"Dad?" I hear Hilly ask as she comes over here.

"Yes?" I say.

"It's time for the whole father daughter dance thing." She smiles. "Then I have to dance with Nick. I know he will step on my feet so you better be gentle." She teases.

"Don't worry I've had plenty of practice doing this."

"I'm sure you have."

I take her hand and she leans into me when we get on the dance floor.

"So how does it feel to be married?" I whisper.

"It feels different for some reason. Why is that?"

"Because you know you will be with that person forever."

"I know" She says and rests her head on my chest. "I love you dad." She whispers.

"I love you too."

"Always." She whispers.

"Always." I say because I would say this to her when she was a child. Annie would too.

"Remember I'm not being taken from you." She says.

"Hilly this is what you need to tell mom."

"I know." She says

"Don't worry Mom will be fine. Don't worry about it now."

She lifts her head from her my chest and looks at her husband.

She smiles.

"Dad." She says.

"Yes?"

"You and Mom will always be in my heart. Even though I have someone else. You will never fade."

I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Once again make sure your mother hears this."

"Don't worry I will. I have a whole speech already memorized."

"Good because she will miss you more I think."

She scoffs.

"What?" I say confused.

"Dad come on."

"Come on what?" I ask.

"You may not have as tight a grasp around me as mom does, but I think you will miss me more." She smiles.

"Why?"

"I just get this feeling."

"Okay." I say and twirl her around.

The song ends and I head back to Annie. Hilly starts to dance with Nick and he does step on her foot. I can tell because of her scrunched up face. She then just starts laughing.

"That's nice." Annie says watching them.

"Yes." I say

"I remember when they hated was other." She sighs.

"Annie that's what brothers and sisters are supposed to do."

"I know. I'm just saying."

I smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"Hilly was right you are very sentimental."

"Well this is one of those days."

"When she is older you're going to be sentimental about this."

"Probably." She smiles.

The rest of the night Annie and I watch our daughter be very happy. She seems to be in a daze of happiness. It makes Annie and myself remember how we felt on our wedding day.


	38. Not like the Movies

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Not like the Movies**

"Annie you're okay." I hear Finnick say. I left reality for a minute because of my terrible memories. But of course I'm alright, I'm always alright when I'm with Finnick.

I nod and swallow hard.

"I'm okay." I say.

"Yes you are." He says gently.

"I feel okay whenever I'm with you." I say and he smiles.

"Good, I'm glad. You have a similar effect on me."

I lean in and kiss him. I don't want him to stop.

I don't want him to stop.

I break the kiss.

"Annie?" He says worried.

"I love you." I say abruptly

He smiles.

"I love you too."

I lean in and kiss him again. I kiss him for a long time before he stops.

"Don't stop." I say.

"Are you sure Annie?"

I nod.

"I love you. I trust you."

"I love you too." He says and kisses me.

* * *

It wasn't like the movies or what I thought it would be. There weren't loud screams of pleasure. I couldn't hear the headboard against the wall. It was more slow and quiet. I think I found the whole ordeal more awkward than anything. However it was strangely nice at the same time.

The only thing that was how I imagined it was me leaning on Finnick's chest listening to his heartbeat slow while he was stroking my hair.

The perfect moment. That's what I always pictured. You leaning on the guys chest while he holds you.

In that 'perfect moment' a thought occurred to me. That I'm only person Finnick wanted to do this with.

The only one. That thought made the awkwardness go away and made everything better.

* * *

"Such a gentlemen." I say as Finnick walks me home. I knew if I didn't come back my mom and dad would've been worried. As much as I wanted to stay the night with Finnick I couldn't because it wouldn't be fair to them. Besides, if my dad knew I spent the night with Finnick I know that wouldn't end well.

"I do try Annie Cresta." He smiles.

"I know." I smile.

"Okay, here we are, casa de Annie." He smiles. His house is less than a hundred feet from mine. But like I said Finnick is a gentlemen and he wanted to make sure I made it home okay.

He leans in and kisses me for a minute. Then pulls back and starts to touch my hair. At first I think he is going to run his fingers through it but he is not. He is brushing it almost.

"What are you doing Finnick?" I ask confused.

"Trying to make you look… ermm more presentable. Your hair is pretty messy. I don't want-

"Stop."

He looks at me strangely.

"I like it." I smile and so does he.

"Okay." He says and moves his hand away from my hair and moves it to my cheek. "I love you Annie. So… so much."

I smile.

"So do I." I say and kiss him. I hug him and lean against his chest.

Finnick smooths my messy hair and whispers in my ear.

"You're so beautiful." He says.

I love when he says this.

"You're not terrible either." I smile and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you Annie Cresta."

"I love you too Finnick Odair. I always will." I say.

"Always and forever?" He teases.

"Always and forever." I say.

He smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Obviously or else you would be the guy they all say. Never going back to the same girl." I smile.

"Oh Annie." He says playfully. "Don't you worry about that. You're the only girl who I will always go back to, because you're Annie Cresta."

"I'm Annie Cresta." I smile and he nods.

He takes the hand he was holding and brings it to his lips.

"I love you." He says.

I hear the door open.

"I think that's my cue." I whisper and kiss Finnick.

"See you tomorrow." He says.

"Tomorrow." I repeat.

I kiss him quickly before my mom or dad can come out.

"I love you too." I say and walk inside smiling like an idiot


	39. Infinity

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Infinity**

I walk back to our hotel room. I hate training tributes. I don't know which is worse working with them or watching them die. My throat gets tight at the thought.

I just want to lie down. I just want Finnick to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything will be alright. Even though we both know he is lying. It is nice to hear those words though

I walk back to the bedroom corridors and hear a noise. Someone must be here. I hear it come from the guest room. Why we have one has always confused me. Especially since these rooms are just used for the games.

I want to make sure everything is okay because it sounds like something is going on in there.

The door is already half open I'm about to knock but don't maybe because what is going on in the room.

I see Finnick. I also see a blue women. A naked blue women on top of him. I'm not stupid. I know what is going on.

"Finnick what the hell!" I shout.

"Don't be so angry you can come and play too." The blue girl says.

"No I'm just going." I say.

"Annie wait." Finnick says but I walk from the room and head to mine. I can feel the tears build up. I want to keep them in until I'm out of sight. I don't want the escort to see.

I slam my door and then feel the hot tears run down my face.

"You said you loved me." I whisper. "He says that to lots of people. He doesn't mean it. He never does."

I guess the Finnick I have known for the last couple of years wasn't him. The rumors of him are nothing but the truth. Maybe Finnick isn't capable of love.

I move to my bed and push a pillow to my chest.

"You're so stupid Annie." I whisper.

* * *

I feel a tickling on my shoulder and wake up.

"Annie." I hear. "Annie." I hear again.

I open my eyes.

"Go away." I say before I let Finnick say anymore.

"Annie you don't understand-

"Finnick this is one of those times where you can't talk your way out of it."

"Annie it's not what it seems. I-

I sigh.

"Go away Finnick."

"Annie just let me explain."

I breathe in and then back out deeply.

"I'm not even mad at you." I say.

"What?" Finnick asks confused and relieved.

"I'm mad at myself because I actually thought you were a nice guy. I thought you loved me! I can't believe I even kissed you! I feel so stupid."

"I do love you." He says.

"If you love me you wouldn't sleep around with other girls. I'm supposed to be enough Finnick. I know I may not be giving what you want but that doesn't mean you find someone who will. This isn't an open relationship. It's closed. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Annie just let me explain."

"No."

"Annie please. If you love me you will give me at least five minutes." He begs

I look at him. His hair is a matted mess and his clothes are all wrinkled. The essence of him having sex is apparent.

"Three." I say.

"I'll take it."

"It already started." I say.

"Annie there is a reason why all those rumors get spread it's because-

"They're true." I mumble.

"Technically but it's because I'm told or rather demanded to do it so the people I love won't get hurt. Snow told me about this when I was fourteen after I won about what would happen to me. He said that even though this is a delicate process he can't break the law because sexual crimes happen too much in the Capitol. Anyways, he said when I was sixteen I would start to see... clients to please them. He said it was because I was desirable more so than any other victor that this is happening too. Anyways, if you say you won't do it then he will kill the people you care about either until you say yes or when you have no one left."Finnick swallows hard. His speaking is rushed he probably wants to get everything out in the three minutes I allowed him to have. He isn't thinking he is just talking like word vomit. "Anyways, that's what happened to my parents. I thought it was a coincidence at first until Snow send me a single rose with a note that said 'reconsider?' I knew it was true so... there you go. I'm pretty much a slave Annie. I only have one purpose for him and that's to please people who are important to him. It doesn't matter old, young, male, female. I do what I'm told so the people I love don't get hurt."

"But, you're… you're getting hurt." I whisper.

"Better me than you. Besides, I don't want anyone else to die if it can be prevented. I... I can't have anymore guilt on my shoulders. Annie when I told you I loved you I meant it. I know I say that all the time because I know those people want to hear but you Annie." He pauses. "You didn't need to hear it to be pleased... I meant it Annie. I don't throw that word around to the people I care about because I say it so often. I-

"Finnick stop." I say and he looks at me alarmed. "Just take a breath." I say.

"But Annie-

"I believe you and I love you."

He smiles.

"Good." He says.

He doesn't say anything for awhile and he doesn't need to. My head is still spinning from everything he just told me. Then a thought occurs to me he says I love you to so many people that those words might not even mean anything to him. I believe that he truly loves me but, when I say it, it might not mean as much as it should.

"We should figure something else to say." I say.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You said people say I love you all the time. We should say something else so it is just a Finnick and Annie exclusive thing." I say. It sounds cheesy when I say it out loud but, Finnick's face lights up like a christmas tree.

"Okay, but what?" He says.

"I don't know." I say.

"That's why I love you is so easy." He smiles.

"I'm sure it didn't always roll off the tongue like that Finnick." I tease.

"Maybe." He pauses. "You can think about this while I take a shower." He says.

"Okay." I say.

I start thinking and grab a piece of paper and pen and start to idly doodle. I notice I keep making eights. The lines never end they just keep going and going. I turn it sideways and remember that is the symbol for infinity. Something that is endless something that never ends. Like the lines I'm making of the eight. That's the word.

I hear the shower turn off and know Finnick will be out soon. I hear the door open and he sits next to me.

"Infinity." I say.

"What?" He says confused.

"That's what we should say. It's something that never ends and is impossible to measure. It never ends. I know I will never stop loving you Finnick. I will love you until infinity ends." I say.

He smiles.

"I like it. Infinity." He says and then kisses my cheek. "Infinity." He says and kisses my other cheek. "Infinity." He kisses my forehead. "Infinity." He kisses the tip of my nose. "Infinity.' He says and kisses my lips.

He stops and I look into those green eyes.

"Infinity." I say and smile.

"Infinity." He says and kisses me.


	40. Should You?

**A/N: In Annie's POV**

**Should You?**

I can't breathe it feels like my lungs are on fire. I've never felt like this before. I start coughing hoping, praying that I can find some air.

"Annie." I hear. "You okay? Annie just breathe in and out. It will be okay."

The voice breaks a barrier. I close my eyes and start to breathe in and out. In and out.

I open my eyes and see Finnick Odair. My mentor and my sort of friend. It's the Seventy First Hunger Games and this year I am mentoring. I am mentoring for the first time ever. I don't want to. I don't think anyone does.

"It's okay Annie." He says again.

"It's about to start." I whisper. Before Finnick can say anything else the bell sounds and the blood bath starts.

I look at the screens. I try to look away but can't, maybe they have some strange Capitol thing that won't allow us to or, maybe it's because I'm too shocked to.

Blood and guts fly everywhere and I can feel goosebumps form on my skin.

I hear a bone chilling scream and reach for Finnick's hand which he happily takes. I don't know my relationship with Finnick. I wouldn't classify him as a friend but he isn't a stranger either and acquaintance doesn't feel right. I guess mentor is still the best thing to call him. After all that is what he is doing this year too. Except, this time he is mentoring me on how to survive this. How to get through this. How to get through actually meeting the tributes who will die. I kind of like the male tribute this year too. That's probably going to make this harder.

My grasp around his hand tightens at the thought. I liked my district partner too but then he got… he got…

I start screaming at the memory. Crimson red was everywhere. Clothes, face, hands. Everywhere. It took me awhile to figure out what happened. I finally got it when the girl from Seven threw his head at me. I caught it on instinct. You get something hurtled at you, you are going to try and catch it. Blood and guts and god knows what else was coming from the remainder of his neck. His head was no longer attached to his body.

The screaming and crying and starts. Eventually though it goes away. I start humming loudly and start tapping my fingers against my thumb.

"Annie. Annie. Don't worry it's alright." I hear "You're safe here." Finnick says. I'm angry at this statement because we aren't safe here.

"You think this is safe Finnick! I'm watching people getting murdered! I don't feel safe here!"

"It's okay Annie. It will be okay. Just trust me." He brushes a stray hair behind my ear. Okay?"

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth.

He nods knowing this will be the best answer he will receive.

The games go on and on. I don't let go of his hand and he doesn't seem to care. I also notice he hasn't taken his eyes from the screen.

"How can you watch this?" I say with disgust.

"Annie-

"Do you like this stuff Finnick? Do you think it's fun? Are you like the other people with no souls."

"I don't like it Annie." He says gently. "After awhile you… you get used to it." He says.

"Should you?" I turn my head to look at him.

He doesn't say anything. He just looks away. He is probably ashamed. He knows you shouldn't get used to seeing people get murdered. But because of this messed up world he has. He doesn't like it, or at least I don't think he does.

He lets go of my hand.

"I need to look for sponsors." He says awkwardly and leaves.

He knows I'm right. You should never get used to this.


	41. First Day

**A/N: Request from BecksTheDivergent: I was thinking for the next chapter of Tales From the Sea it would be nice to do something about Nick's first day of school**

**Okay people I wrote one with Finnick and one without. I wrote the first one and thought it was too depressing. So I wrote another with him. I couldn't decide which to post so I just decided to do both. I hope you enjoy! **

**In Annie's POV**

**First Day**

I watch him sleep. I don't want to wake him because that would mean the start of the day. That would mean the first day of school. That means he is going to be leaving me.

"Annie." I hear. I turn to the door and see my mom.

I leave the room so I don't wake him... yet

My mother lives with myself and my son. It used to be my sister but she got married. I insisted that she leave to live with her husband. Even though she wanted to stay here. I didn't think it was right for her to stay. I was married even if it was a short time. Besides being married doesn't change how much you love someone.

"Hi mom." I whisper.

She smiles at me.

"Don't worry sweetie he's just going to school. He's going to come back." She says and strokes my hair.

"You're sure?" I whisper.

She nods and hugs me.

"I promise you, he is going to come back."

It may seem silly but the last words Finnick ever said to me was 'I'm going to come back. I promise.' He didn't come back. Even though it is just school and nothing serious, I worry. I don't like him being away from me. I know most parents are probably nervous to send their kid to school but not like me. If I can't see my son I worry about him.

"Okay." I whisper.

The clock chimes and I know I should wake him up.

"I already started breakfast." She smiles.

"Okay." I whisper.

She kisses my cheek and I walk upstairs and head to his room.

I open the door and see his smushed face from the pillow, he has a loose grasp on his teddy bear. He looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him but I have to.

I kneel on the floor. I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his hair.

"Nick." I whisper.

He starts to stir but I know he isn't awake yet.

"Sweetie." I kiss his forehead again. "You need to get up." I smooth his hair.

"Mommy." He whimpers.

"It's me sweetie." I say and kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He croaks out.

"I'm waking you up. You got school today sweetie." I say.

He lifts his head and rubs his eyes.

"Mommy." He whispers.

"Yes?"

He twirls the sheets.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask because he always does this when he is nervous or knows he did something wrong.

"Nothing." He whispers.

"Okay then let's get you dressed. Nana has breakfast all ready for us."

"Okay." He says and stands up on the bed. I pick him up and let him pick out his clothes.

"Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast with Nana." I say and walk downstairs with him.

"Good morning." My mom says.

"Hi Nana." He yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Sit down I made you breakfast." She says gently.

He sits down at the table and she places scrambled eggs and toast in front of him.

He starts eating slowly.

"Mommy?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"What am I going to be doing at this school?" He asks and takes a sip of his milk.

"Lots of fun things sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead. "You're going to learn lots of fun things and you'll make lots of friends." I smile.

He nods.

"Okay mommy." He says.

"Sweetie are you okay?" I ask because he sounds sad.

He nods.

"Okay." I say and kiss his cheek.

I watch him eat breakfast.

"Are you finished?" I ask when he is pushing the eggs around.

"Yes." He says.

"Okay. Let's get those teeth brushed then." I say. I get his teeth brushed and hair too. There's nothing really left to do except leave and take him to school. It's only preschool he only goes on Tuesday and Thursday and only for a few hours. I'm still nervous though.

"You ready to leave sweetie?" I ask.

"I guess." He says.

"Okay. Say goodbye to Nana then." I say. He smiles and walks towards her. She gives him a hug.

"Have fun sweetie." She says.

"Okay let's get your shoes on." I say. I kneel down and tie his shoes. When I'm finished I smile and kiss his cheek.

I get up and walk to my mom.

"Don't worry Annie it's going to be alright." She says and smooths my hair.

"I know." I whisper.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"I can do this by myself."

"Okay." She says. "I will see you soon sweetie."

I smile and then head back to Nick.

"Let's go sweetie." I say again.

"Okay." He says.

We start walking to school and he is holding onto my hand tightly. Something is bothering him. I just wish I knew what.

We get in front of the school.

"Okay here we are sweetie, are you ready to go inside?" I ask. Nick doesn't move he just starts twirling his shirt.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask and kneel in from of him.

"Nothing." He says looking at the ground.

"What is it baby? You can tell me." I say.

"I… I… mommy you'll think I'm stupid." He whispers

"Nick I will never think you are stupid." I say and smooth his hair.

He doesn't do anything.

"Sweetie look at me." I say and stroke his hair.

He is still looking at the ground.

"Nick." I say. "Look at me baby." I say. Still nothing. "Finnick." I say. His head snaps up then because I only call him by his full name when he is in trouble.

"What mommy?" He says

"Tell mommy what's bothering you."

He looks at the ground again.

"I'm scared." He whispers.

I smile. Looks like I'm not the only one.

I put my finger under his chin so he will look at me. He looks up and smiles.

"Sweetie you have nothing to be afraid of. You're going to have fun and make some friends." I kiss his forehead. "Okay?"

"Okay." He whispers.

"Come here." I say and hug him. He leans his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you sweetie." I kiss the top of his head. "It will only be for a little awhile and I promise you're going to have so much fun." I let go so he can see my face. I push a piece of hair behind his ear and kiss his cheek. "Okay?" I ask.

"Okay mommy." He smiles.

I walk him to the classroom and say goodbye again. Then I leave him. I don't want to but, know I have to. I walk back outside and see my mom. I should've known she would follow me. I'm not that angry. I have that tight feeling in my chest.

"Come here Annie." She says when I'm close enough. She encircles an arm around me. I lean into her shoulder and she kisses the top of my head. "It's going to be alright. Let's go home." She whispers.

"Can't we stay here." I whisper.

She looks at me and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sweetie. It's going to be fine. We should go home."

"What if something happens inside. Like the school catches on fire or something."

"Annie nothing is going to happen."

"I need to make sure." I mutter and can feel tears building up in my eyes. This is so silly but I don't care.

"Okay." My mom says and strokes my hair.

We sit on one of the benches and wait.

"Annie sweetie." My mom says.

"Yes." I whisper.

She rubs my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I want him here." I whisper.

"Sweetie he's fine."

"I didn't mean Nick." I whisper.

"Oh honey." She hugs me and knows I'm talking about Finnick. I do want him here. I want him here every day but when it is a big life moment I really want him here. I know he should be. "He would be so happy. You're doing fine Annie."

"I feel this way for all the big moments. Finnick should be here."

"He's here." She says kindly.

I groan and roll my eyes. I don't believe in life after death. Lots of people do and that's fine, I just don't. I think once your dead that's it. Finnick isn't still here. His body is just decomposing.

I start crying at the thought.

"I'm sorry Annie." She says and kisses my cheek probably tasting the saltness of my tears. "He would be proud of you though."

"I know." I mutter. That doesn't really matter to me. I don't care what he would think. Okay I would a little bit but, I really just want him here. With me. I want him to be holding my hand and not my mother. I want him telling me everything will be alright. Let's face it I would be worried either way. It would just be a different kind of worry.

I swallow hard.

"You still have a good life Annie." She says.

"I know." I whisper. I do know I have a good life. It could be much worse. Everyone is heartbroken about something but yet the heart manages to still beat.

* * *

School is almost over. I head inside to go and get him. I see the other parents and catch the lingering stares I always get.

I sigh and clench and unclench my hands.

Those stares will never go away. I don't know if it's the crazy thing, the victor thing, or the I'm not a good mother thing. I know people say that or at the very least think it. It's because of the crazy thing they think I'm a bad mother because of it.

"Mommy!" I hear and he runs towards me.

I hug him instantly.

"Sweetie." I say and rub his back. "Did you have a fun day at school?" I say and kiss his cheek.

He nods enthusiastically.

"That's good. What did you do?" I ask.

He tells me about his day. He looks so happy.

"See it wasn't so bad." I say and kiss his cheek. "We can go home now." I say.

"Okay mommy." He smiles.

He scurries outside

"Nana!" I hear him shout and then hurry to my mom.

We walk home and Nick is still talking about everything he did at school. We walk through the door and Nick runs to his play room.

"See everything was fine." My mom says.

"I guess."

"It will get easier." She says.

"I hope so." I smile.

I hear running footsteps.

"Mommy!" I hear and then he is in front of me.

"What sweetie."

"I forgot." He says and then pulls something out of his backpack. "I made this today in school." He smiles.

I take it. It is a picture of me and him, it says I love mommy.

I smile.

"This is going to go on the fridge so I can see it everyday." I say.

"Really!" He shouts.

"Really." I say and kiss his cheek. I go to hang it on the fridge and smile. I guess everything will be alright. I will still worry but, after all isn't that the job of a mother.

* * *

**First Day**

I feel a rubbing on my back.

"Annie." I hear Finnick whisper.

I roll over so I can see him.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing, it's just... we should get up soon so we can take Nick to school." He smiles and places a stray hair behind my ear.

"About that... I was thinking, Finnick he has a late birthday so maybe he could just start next year."

Finnick smiles.

"Annie it's going to be fine. He's just going to school."

"Maybe-

"Annie." He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry. Besides this gives him an opportunity to learn new things and make friends. Besides its only a few days a week and a couple hours."

"I want him to be with me." I say.

"Annie he will be fine."

"Maybe we should do home school instead Finnick."

Finnick smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You're so silly Annie."

I smile.

"I know." I whisper.

He pulls me closer and kisses me.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I smile.

"Let's go. I assume you want to wake him." He teases.

I nod and smile.

We get ready for the day and Finnick starts to make breakfast. I look to the clock and see I should probably wake Nick up.

I get to his room and smile at his peaceful expression. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I run my fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie." I whisper and kiss his forehead again. "Nick." I say again and he stars to stir. "Sweetie you need to wake up." He makes a moaning noise and rolls over. He is just like Finnick in the morning. "Sweetie you need to get up. You need to go to school."

He mumbles something.

"What's that sweetie?"

"I get to go to school?"

I nod and kiss his forehead.

"That's right." I say.

He sits up.

"Oh boy!" He says.

I smile. I know he won't be excited about going to school for long.

"Yes." I say. "Now what do you want to wear?" I ask. He gets out of his bed and looks at his closet. He ends up picking out a green t-shirt and shorts. I get him dressed and then we go downstairs.

"Daddy!" He shouts and runs toward him.

"Hey buddy." He smiles. "Sit down at the table breakfast is almost ready." He says. Nick does and sits at the table. Finnick soon places pancakes in front of him. They are already cut and have syrup on them.

He takes a bite and smiles.

"This is realllllllllly good daddy."

"I'm glad you think so." Finnick smiles and kisses the top of his head.

Nick takes a sip of orange juice and smiles.

"I'm gonna have fun right?" Nick says wary.

"Yes you are." Finnick says and sits next to him.

"Am I going to get to play there?"

Finnick leans in a kisses his cheek.

"Yes you are going to get to play there."

Nick smiles.

"You're going to make lots of friends too Nick." I say.

"Oh boy!" He says enthusiastically.

"You're going to have lots of fun." I say.

"Good!" He says and then gets off his chair.

"Let's brush your teeth then you can leave."

He nods and I help him brush his teeth.

He runs out when he is finished. Then Finnick and I walk him to school.

"Sweetie wait." I say as he is about to walk into the building.

"What mommy?" He asks.

"Make sure to be good."

"Okay mommy." He smiles.

"Be nice and try to talk to the other kids."

"Okay mommy."

"And-

"You're going to have a great day Nick." Finnick interrupts.

"Okay daddy." He smiles.

"Okay." Finnick says.

"Come here sweetie." I say and he does. I hug him and kiss the top of his head. "I love you baby." I whisper.

"I love you mommy." He says.

I rub his back.

"Annie." I hear Finnick say gently. I push Nick closer to my chest. "Annie." Finnick says again.

"Mommy you're holding on really tight." Nick says.

I let go.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I say and kiss his cheek.

He smiles and I smile back.

"Annie I think it's time for him to go in." Finnick says.

"Give me a minute." I say and Finnick smiles. I smooth Nick's hair and kiss his cheek one more time. "I love you sweetie." I say again.

"I love you too mommy." He smiles.

"Okay who wants to go to school." Finnick says.

"I do daddy." Nick says with glee.

"Then let's go." He says and starts to take him to the classroom. I follow but Finnick soon stops me.

"Annie you should stay here."

"What? Why?" I say confused.

"Because I don't think you will let him go."

I sigh.

"Okay." I say.

Nick smiles.

"Bye mommy!" Nick says.

"Bye Nick have a good day." I say.

He smiles. Finnick holds his hand and tells Nick something.

Finnick comes out in a few minutes.

He comes over to me and cups my face. He wipes away a tear I didn't realize was there.

"Don't cry Annie." He whispers and pulls me in for a hug. He kisses my hair line as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm not crying." I mutter.

I can tell Finnick is laughing from the rising and falling of his chest.

"Finnick." I warn.

"Annie he's just going to school. We will see him very very soon."

"I know." I whisper.

"Okay. Let's go home."

"Are you sure maybe we could-

"Annie we're going home. Everything is going to be fine." He says gently. "Okay?" He says and kisses my cheek.

I don't say anything.

"Annie?" He whispers.

"Okay." I say back.

He holds my hand as we walk back home. I wish they got rid of the Victors' Village sign but it is pretty much cemented into the ground.

Finnick starts to head for the door but I let go of his hand and head to the porch swig. Finnick follows and then sits down. I sit down on his lap and Finnick wraps his arms around me as I lean against his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Whatcha thinking?" He asks.

The swing rocks back and forth slowing and I just focus on his chest rising and falling.

"Annie." He says again. "Annie." He says again. "Ann." He says worried.

"I'm still here Finnick." I whisper.

"Okay. You had me worried." He whispers and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper because I still fade in and out of reality every so often. I know Finnick worries about this who wouldn't.

"It's okay. What are you thinking though?" He says.

"I don't know. I'm just worried."

"What about?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"Annie he's going to be fine."

"What if the other kids are mean to him." I say.

"Is that why you're so worried?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know but I don't want anyone to hurt my baby." I pause. "Our baby." Finnick is smiling I can tell.

"No one is going to hurt him Annie." He kisses my cheek.

"What if...

"No." Finnick says still smiling.

"But-

"Annie, it's just preschool. He's going to be fine."

It's silent for awhile.

"I hope so. I want to make sure he never gets hurt."

"Annie he will, that is life." Finnick says and I look up at him.

I sit up and turn around and straddle his lap.

"I know but I never want him to hurt."

Finnick smiles and kisses me.

"He will."

I open my mouth.

"But never like we have."

I smile. Finnick knows me too well.

"Positive?" I whisper.

"Positive." He says and leans in and kisses me.

* * *

Finnick and I walk back to the school holding hands. We go inside and wait for him outside of the classroom.

I see Nick and he comes running towards us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He says and smiles. I notice he is holding something.

"Whatcha got there buddy?" Finnick asks him.

"It's for you and mommy." He says.

Finnick takes it from him and I expect it to be some paperwork but when I see it, it isn't. It's a picture that says my family.

I smile.

"It's so beautiful sweetie." I say.

"Thanks!" He says.

"Let's go home." I say.

He nods. I take his hand and we walk home.

"Did you have fun today?" Finnick asks.

He shakes his head enthusiastically.

He talks about his day and it sounded like he had fun. It seems like he is going to be making friends. I think he will be okay.

We make it home and he sets his stuff down.

"Can I have a snack?" He asks.

"Of course." Finnick says.

I pick Nick up and we head to the kitchen.

"What do you want baby?" I ask and kiss the top of his head.

"Apples with butter." He smiles.

"You mean peanut butter sweetie?"

He nods.

I set him down on a chair and get it for him. I notice Finnick going to the kitchen and starts to hang up the drawing.

"What are you doing daddy?" Nick asks.

"Hanging up your picture so mommy and I can see it every day." Finnick smiles.

"Yay!" Nick exclaims.

I place the apples and peanut butter in from of him and kiss the top of his head.

"Love you baby." I say.

"Love you mommy." He smiles.

* * *

I lie in bed and a few minutes later Finnick comes in and falls down next to me.

"Hey you." He says.

"Hey you." I say back and kiss him.

"See today wasn't so bad." Finnick says.

"It wasn't so bad." I smile. "Besides, if he always brings home cute little drawings I think I will like this more and more." I smile.

Finnick kisses the tip of my nose.

"Of course you would say that."

"You do know I love that stuff. It's just God Finnick. Our son is growing up. He's going to need us less and less soon."

"Annie, he can't even tie his shoes. Besides, he will always need us, just not as much some day."

I smile and Finnick kisses me.

"That will come too soon." I whisper.

"I know." Finnick says. "Don't worry about that now. It's just the first day of school." He kisses my cheek. "There's plenty of time still."

I smile.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says

**A/N: Okay BecksTheDivergent I hope you liked it... them lol. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	42. Fantasy

**Fantasy**

I hear the small cries of my son. I wake up and hurry to his room. He is holding onto the bars of his crib and standing. Tears in his eyes.

"Mommy's here sweetie." I say and pick him up. He doesn't stop crying. He needs a diaper change. I put him on the changing table and do just that.

"Mama." He says when he is back in my arms.

"Yes that's me." I say and kiss the top of his head. He still only has baby fuzz for hair. It doesn't matter I can tell he is going to be just like Finnick.

I hear the door creak open.

"Everything okay in here?" I hear Finnick ask.

"Gah!" Nick says and motions towards the door.

"See he's happy to see me." Finnick says and walks next to me. He kisses our son and then me.

"I love you." I tell him.

Nick starts laughing.

"He loves you too." I say.

"Just like I love you too." He says.

I sit down in the rocking chair and start to coax Nick back to sleep. He falls asleep quickly.

I kiss the top of his head.

"I love you sweetie." I say and place him back in the crib.

I stretch and head back to bed. It used to take me forever to not watch him sleep. Or to put him in his own room but I eventually got used to it.

I walk back to my room and flop back down on the bed.

"He okay?" Finnick asks.

"Just needed a diaper change." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"Good. I don't want anything bad to happen." Finnick says.

"Me too." I say. I shed a tear for some reason.

"It's gonna be okay Annie. He's safe. We're all safe now."

"I know. I still worry though." I say.

"You're allowed." He says.

I nod and press a pillow to my chest before I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and notice Finnick isn't here.

"Finnick." I say and sit up.

I open our sons door and see him. He is standing over the crib.

"Look it's Mommy." Finnick says.

I go over and pick Nick up.

"Mama." He says and leans his head on my shoulder.

"That's me." I say.

"Dada." Nick says.

"That's me." Finnick says and pats his head.

"Finnick stop I don't want his hair to fall out." Finnick smiles.

"Annie I think he's fine."

"He's one and doesn't have that much hair."

"Annie that's normal. Besides baldish babies are cute."

"Everything about him is cute." I say and kiss his cheek causing him to giggle. "I think it's feeding time." I say and Finnick nods.

I take him downstairs and place him in the high chair.

"You want spinach or peaches today?" I ask knowing he won't answer.

"I think peaches." Finnick says.

I get a spoon and start to feed him. I don't get most of it on his face anymore. Which is an improvement.

"Such a good boy." I say and kiss his cheek.

"He gets that from his father." Finnick smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"You know it's true." He says.

"I guess." I look at Nick and see him chewing on his teething ring. I smile. The green eyes, the tan skin, and the baby fluff that looks bronze. He looks just like Finnick.

"Gah!" He says.

"Yes Gah!" I say and get a spit up rag to clean him up. "He's gonna look just like you." I say and look at Finnick.

"Maybe." Finnick smiles and comes over here. "If that is so, he will have your kindness Annie."

"Maybe he will have your charm." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever he has, he will be the best Odair ever." Finnick says and I smile.

"Who could argue with that." I say and Finnick kisses me.

The rest of the day Finnick and I try to get Nick to walk. He is really close. I can't wait to see that. It will be one of those milestones that I will never forget. Just like when he said Mama the first time.

Nick is on his baby blanket playing with his blankie.

"You think it's gonna happen soon?" Finnick asks referring to him walking.

"I don't know, but it will happen when he is ready Finnick." He smiles.

"I know." Finnick says.

Day eventually turns to night. Ever since Nick has been born the days seem to go by so quickly. I don't mind. It keeps me busy. It keeps my mind busy from wandering.

I put Nick down for bed and then walk back downstairs.

"You ready for bed too Annie?" Finnick asks and brushes my hair behind my ear.

I nod.

"I am tired. Besides, you are supposed to sleep when your baby is." I smile and so does Finnick.

We holds my hand as we head upstairs.

I lay down and Finnick lays next to me.

"I love you." He says and runs his fingers across my face.

"I love you too." I say.

He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Until tomorrow love." He says

I smile.

"Until tomorrow." I say.

We both drift off to sleep.

* * *

But that's not reality. This is reality.

I roll over and feel the cool sheets next to me missing the sense of body heat. I close my eyes and do what the doctor told me to do, so I can get out of the fantasy my mind has created, so I can ignore the truth.

I have a beautiful one year old son who I love more than the air I breathe. I had a loving husband but he died in the war. He helped save the country but I miss him everyday. To hang onto my sanity I alter reality and trick myself into thinking he is alive. I can even see him, feel him. It's so real but that's the point.

I wish Finnick could be here for everything but he isn't. Hell I wish he could've known he was going to be a father. I cry myself to sleep most nights because I struggle with the fact that the only person who could truly comfort me is dead. He could make me stay in reality. Which is why unlike most mothers I love when Nick wakes up in the middle of the night. It gives something to do besides cry.

I live in District Four with my sister and my son in the house I lived with Finnick. I live in the house I hoped I would live with Finnick. For the rest of our lives.

People tell me that my life could be much worse, which I understand. It could be much worse but it could also be much better.

I get up and head to my sons room. Although he is still sleeping I pick him up and sit in the rocking chair.

This is reality. This is my life.

I can feel tears form in my eyes.

I kiss the top of Nick's head.

However, I prefer the fantasy.


End file.
